The Fate of the Sun and Moon
by FreyaShepherd
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship
1. Mysterious Stranger

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>His ground was being lost! She was too strong and was able hold to Tessaiga at bay with her bare hand and this was worrying to him. Inuyasha was at a loss here and everything that was thrown her way she was able to block or avoid. She was showing him up at most every angle since he'd run into her. She was proving to be annoying and almost seeming to toy with him.<p>

"Damn you!" He shouted and put all his might into shoving her back.

'Yes!' She was moving and his blade was giving way, but only for a moment. In those seconds, his friend made their appearance to aid him. This female had beaten him to the demon that stole Kagome's pendent necklace.

"Why do you attack me half-breed?" she questioned as she jumped away to avoid an arrow from his companion Kagome.

He steadied himself so not to fall by her sudden release of his blade. He swung it once and pulled it into the read in front of him.

"Why else, you have something that's not yours!" He said in a cocky tone.

This woman looked up at him with piercing steel eyes, her attire telling him she was a warrior. She dressed just as fancy as his brother. The markings like mild red-violet waves and a golden dot with waving rays fluttering in the same direction around it, just like a sun, on her forehead. This told him she was a possible dog demon, but maybe not, because her scent, it was far from it. It was something similar to a reptile but not. Something foreign, purer then what he was use to… dragon… dog… both but not. Dragon he decided. It was most similar to the dragon he had finished off that his father had failed to. Only, not tainted with a sour odor, it was hard to explain and decide what type of demon she was, other then a foreign dragon to the fullest.

"I have nothing of interest for you boy, so take your friends and leave me be, or you'll lose your lives." She stated coldly and as a matter of fact.

"It's on her wrist!" Kagome shouted as she aimed her bow for the stranger's left arm.

She let her arrow go, and he finally saw a look of shock from the demoness as she drew the sword on her back and slashed downward. The arrow's light being overpowered by the female's downward slash. She was as bad a pain as Sesshomaru was, only she was defending instead of attacking. The demoness glanced at her sleeve before looking to the Kagome. To Inuyasha, she seemed to be thinking, but that left her open and he took the mark. He charged. His blade clashed with hers and she pulled a move he never even saw coming, she knelt downward and pushed as she spun around and kicked him off his feet with something he didn't see at first until she slashed down at him with it. A tail? It held a second blade.

He rolled away and moved to his feet into the offensive. His companions joining in as the massive slayer's scythe like weapon flew by him and was knocked back toward it's user with a slash of the female's blade in hand. Kohaku's blade barely touched the back of her head, cutting the tie that held her hair in a loose braided bun and sending it cascading down her back.

He moved in another time as the long silver furry tail whipped forward dropping the blade in the female's hand and seemingly vanished as she grind the two weapon's together and sparked fire and lightening as she slash down to the earth. The attack sent Inuyasha flying back into the trees, his companions being thrown back with him. He hit hard on a tree and felt unable to move from the heat and literal shock his was hit with.

As the woman came closer, moving branches aside as she looked to him with pity, she brought up her blade, ready to strike. Inuyasha however had other plans as he slowly rose, able to stand and raise his blade. He slammed it to the ground sending a clawed attack of blinding light at the female. He grinned when he heard the sound of a snarled and pain. But, it was short lived as something moved from the attack in a fire shape like a comet. He followed it with his eyes as he heard his friends clamoring as they helped each other from what had hit them before. Kohaku moved in to assist him by launching his weapon skyward only to have it knocked back by a loud echoing roar.

"The Wind Scar? I thought that blade smelled familiar." She said as the light she escaped in moved about above him, it was huge and hard to see inside. The voice that echoed from it was her hushed voice with the deep growl of a beast.

"Hey, wait a minute.." he wheezed as she started to move away. He was still out of breath slightly from a direct hit.

"If you have that blade, you must be his son. I will not harm a son of the west without a right reason. I owe him that much." Her voice echoed as the silver light pulsed in the air, a dark shadow shaped like a massive dog with a slightly longer body and horns, stood still with only what could be fur and tail shifting about.

"Here, if you picked a fight with me just for this trinket, it must be important to you. I have no use for it after all." She said as the necklace came into view and fell before him from the ball of light.

Her voice was strong and even toned, even enchanting, but she made him now feel dumbfounded as to who the hell she was. He fell to a sitting position with his blade in the ground at his side. "What the hell was that?"

It was a confusing turn of events for the evening. This demoness beat them to a demon that had taken the necklace, apparently slaying it, then picking it up as a bracelet. He was starting to wonder if she was even from around here to have known his father. It was all weird to him. Slowly standing, he took the Tessaiga and sheathed it swiftly as he turned his attention to helping his friends after taking up the pendent the female discarded. All the while he faltered in his own thoughts that began to confuse him.

"You okay Kagome?" he asked as he pulled her to her feet after she recovered from being knocked out cold and Kohaku assisting in waking her finally after having to dodge his own weapon twice before the female left.

"What… ow… I'm ok. Did she get away?" she said lightly.

"Not really, more like…. she left. She left your necklace too." He told her.

"That's weird. Last I remember was being hit with a fuzzy feeling, wind, and tossed twenty feet." She stated annoyed as she rubbed her head, then wiping her kimono sleeve over her forehead.

Inuyasha did not answer her, merely stood and looked to the night sky that was coming and it was empty. No sign of the unknown demon or her aura. She was gone, as if she vanished into air. Hell, he didn't even know if his wind Scar even had an effect.

Though, if she had to transform as it appeared she had, it must have. The annoying part was the fact she had them where she wanted them, stunned enough to kill them all, but didn't. all because she apparently 'owed' his father.

"She let us live and just left…. who the hell is she?" he questioned to himself mainly.

"What?" Kohaku asked as he helped Kagome to her feet.

Inuyasha proceeded to tell them what the demoness said and how she just left. It was clear in his voice that it agitated him to no end, but there was little he could do about it now but continue their journey but, rest was first on their path.

They all took a beating, mainly him from being tossed about at the start of the battle. But, his friends were human and a demon too, but they all took a heavy hit by a powerful demon. He still shook and felt the pain tingle his body from the shock.

This encounter would leave questions for a long time to come. He had the feeling however that they may cross paths again in the future.

"So, a mischievous little demon steals my necklace and takes off, then we run into a stranger whom makes me nervous. Inuyasha, she might be trouble." Kagome said.

"Or a person from my past… or rather, my father's." he said slowly uncomfortable by the new demon that was likely still to close to home for his liking.

They needed to have Miroku check into this new demon if at all possible. Maybe even resort to asking Sesshomaru if worse came to worse. If she could vanish like she just had and leave little to no trace, then that may be their only option.

"Let's get back, everyone took a bit of a beating, we all need a check. You to Inuyasha." She said, pulling his mind from the thought.

"I'm coming!" He said as he moved after his two companions.

He suddenly felt a gnawing at his gut. It felt like something was going to happen. The woman that he had blindly started a fight with made him feel like he had opened a box with a bad omen inside, one that waited for freedom. Would their peace be leveled after these four years?

The thought made his stomach lurch in agony.

'Who that was that?' his thoughts echoed as he followed his party home.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I do hope you will enjoy my story as I progress it farther and note that later on, some characters in the story are not mine, every chapter will have an either and End note or Credits for characters in the story other then the Inuyasha based one. I hope to hear from the readers about what they think about the story as well as earn some helpful tips if you you are a better writer then I. I know I'm good enough, but I am not great and still need to learn how to properly write. So stay tuned for more and i hope to improve as I go.


	2. Fallen Angels

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>The growl she let curl from her fangs echoed through the sky as she went down. As if to tumble to earth like an angel cast from heaven. She might as well be after being hit like that, after being cast from her home by the one person she thought she trusted.<p>

It appeared trust was a trivial thing indeed.

Her side hurt. It pulled and yanked on the injured flesh with every attempt she made to move after she crashed through the top of a large tree and landed in a massive crash down past a well. She was shaking and her eyes glowed, she thought she could make it back, but that was what she got for underestimating any demon, half or not.

Stopping her movements all together, Kintauri lay still, he massive demonic form lost in a crater full of dust and rubble that had yet to clear. She was closer to the village she was heading to at least, yet it felt so far.

It was the one place 'he' came regularly based on her searches, a place she did not truly want to be if he was there now. Not while she was like this, not while bad blood still flowed between them.

It seemed the past was back to haunt her.

As her pain eased a bit, she forced her form up. The talons of her long toes digging into the scared earth as she pulled herself out of the crater she had caused in her demonic form. She was off white and steel blue grey on her underside, with steely snowy white fur for her mane, with a steely blue tail. She was so close to the dogs of the west, but her blood was all true dragon, nobility. Her dainty slender form longer then a dog, but not by a great deal, her curving horns resting on her head throwing off an interesting shadow in the moon that looked like dead tree branches. It was her being slender in build that made her appear longer.

One good thing she had for herself was the fact her barrier was still intact, hiding her presence as best as it could. The only thing she feared was her badly placed landing when her should gave way and she had no time to call forth her wings to help her fly.

Her red markings glowed slightly with a pulsing as she bursting into a light on the crater's edge. She needed to vanish from this area until she could heal enough to be of use to herself.

"Damn half-breed caught me off guard.." she chuckled as she gripped her right shoulder as the blood fell to the ground.

She stepped toward the direction of the village, her nosed pulling in the scents around her. Danger was lurking and the villagers were moving. They were scared and unsure of what had crashed near their home, and rightfully, they were afraid. She made a sudden stop at the sound of a branch snapping, and turned violently, her adrenaline pumped enough to hide her pained injuries. And there, standing before her was a small human child smiling up at her. But it faded as soon as she saw her face.

She appeared to have been looking for another, and she was not that person. She stared at the child as the wind took up her fur and blood stained white silk haori that rested on her backside. Her breast plate glimmered in the moon's light and Kintauri could only wonder why the child had not ran in horror. But, what she said, shocked her more then this whole situation.

"Oh, you'rehurt! I can help you. My village is friendly to demons, if they are nice to us." She chimed cheerfully.

She was completely blown away by this. How long had she been in the north to have missed the change that Edo and all of Japan must have made. It was taking her ages for peace between humans and demons in her homeland that wars were a constant thing, and, betrayals of her advisors and family as well.

Kintauri continued to say nothing, which prompted the child to come closer. There was not any fear in her eyes it seemed, nothing that would hint she saw her as a demon. It was a rush when she was coming her way and then touched her resting hand as the blood from her right shoulder dripped to her hand and onto the ground.

"I can look at it here if you want." The girl said with a big grin on her face.

She was taken aback by her words and even touched and Kintauri was able to feel that this child had a strange ability that ran deep. She may not even know it yet, but she was able, in some way, to understand the base instincts of demons. It may not be anything special at all, but the way she moved and spoke was soothing enough. Almost as if she knew enough about her kind to know danger when she saw it and when all was safe. Right now, she felt like a hurt animal ready to strike out, yet, it was all in her base nature. Her control was as solid as it ever was.

"I will remain here. If you seek to help me, it will be under my terms." What was she agreeing too.

Maybe it was out of curiosity of the changes humans can make toward understanding their demon counterparts.

Stepping to the side and turning around, she moved toward the nearest tree as she slid off her long burgundy haori. Her second haori was designed to show her upper back but still had the sleeves as any other. It was light poppy red with gold and silver iris lilies on the sleeves.

As she shrugged the haori from her right shoulder and part of her right side, showing her ash black and gold trimmed armguards that ran under her sleeve to her elbow, her chest armor, also ashen in color held the golden trim and some patterns, had fallen with the simple pull of its tie, but was for the most part shattered on one side.

Her shoulder was exposed to show the gashing mark that ran the length of her side and primarily, her shoulder. The child appeared worried and possibly unsure. To her, it was just a new scar. She glanced down at her shoulder and the damage, it was worse than she had thought.

It was later in the night when the girl had left after cleaning her wound with wet cloth. She had left a few times and returned with items from her village that was in fact a bit farther because of where she stayed. She had the cold of the night creeping in, and it showed to the human that it was affecting her. She was sniffing some and had a slight shiver here and there. Kintauri couldn't stand to look at her. It bothered her for some reason she could not understand.

"Done!" she exclaimed.

Kintuari was almost caught off guard as she looked her way. The girl who was grinning in triumph started to yawn. She tried to resist the urge to touch her head, but failed. She rested her left hand upon her head.

"You did well, for a human child." She said with faint smile.

The girl nodded as she wobbled a bit, then to her alarm, fell over on her and her fur boa. The steel silver white of it glistened lightly in the moon's gaze. Resting her hand back upon the child's head, she found she was sound asleep. She understood why, it was far past midnight and for a human, it was a time to rest, so careful to not disturb her, Kintauri moved to stand, brought her haori back to her shoulders, tied off her armor once more and looked upon the child curled in the fur from her shoulders. She was clinging to it as she murmured a name that in the end she could not make out.

She had to decide what to do about her boa. At this moment, it was keeping the child warm and she felt wrong in leaving her there alone. As she tied her sash tighter, the golden color showing bright next to the navy blue, she thought, 'I'll have to stay longer then desired.' She thought as she threw her long burgundy haori on her person with ease.

She would rest in the trees in the distance until someone found her. But, once she made the choice, she was regretting it by morning.

It took all she had to hold back a snarl upon seeing him come out of now where with a few human's in tow. It was that half-breed mutt. That human girl and some other people she didn't know. She found it was time to leave, and would have to leave her boa behind. The one in red had his nose already searching for her scent.

Her barrier spell only lasted so long.

The bright side of things, the child refused to let him take her boa from her. She was speaking intently on returning it to her next she saw her, which, might be soon due to her cursed sense of having to repay the little girl for her help.

Her fur being left with the child only gave her that much reason to return.

* * *

><p>He focused on her in slight awe as she danced in a circle under to moonlight west. She was not someone he had seen before, but she was just there, invading his father's territory like it was nothing. Her maturing form showed through her fitting violet and blue flowered kimono that flared at her bare feet. When she looked at him with a smile it one of her rotations, it sent a chill down his spine. Did she know he was watching her this whole time?<p>

"Come on over and dance with me. It's not fun if you just watch." She said with a smile and teasing tone in her young voice.

"Why should I?" he retorted, his voice not sound much older than her own.

"Well, you look alone standing down there by yourself." She chimed as she stopped her graceful dance under the moon.

She had a joy for life and the freedoms of youth in her eyes. She seemed to carry this in her eyes as she came toward him, took his hand forcefully and guided him to the top of the hill. He protested slightly before giving in to the sight of the moon over the House of the Moon.

"My family are there now talking to your family." She said with a smile right at him.

"What?" he snipped.

"Just what I said." She replied.

He had to think hard as his memory wondered to this scene in time. She was the girl who came in so calm and collected when he first met her? That must have been her show of professionalism.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" someone said.

He stopped all thought as he heard the annoying voice hit his ears again. He lost it, the strange memory from his younger teenage years, all thanks to the groveling voice of Jaken.

"What Jaken. I tire of your continuous yammering." He said coldly as he took a slant glance toward the imp.

"Um… well. I just found out that a demon has been wondering around the past few weeks and had ended up near the village Rin lives in." he quivered.

The look Sesshomaru gave the imp made him wince. He was lucky he had other things now on his mind or he would have kicked him for not saying so sooner. It worried him to no extent as to this demon's origins, but more so for the fact it had been near the village and nothing seemed to have happened.

"Jaken…" he said standing from the log near a river he rested near, "We're leaving." He said.

Sesshomaru could only wonder why he had been pondering old time since the death of Naraku. It had been somewhat a similar to a getaway to remember things he never thought would feel so calming. Without Rin with him now, it seemed to cause these old memories to surface.

Yet, then again, it was the memories before it all ended in betrayal and he lost something he never thought would return to time. That is, until Rin came along. So, it was his conclusion that due to her continuous absences of the last four years that caused him to think of these old things. Things that back then, he felt for someone else as he did for Rin today. It was also the loss of such a thing in the worst way imaginable for someone at his age then, just reaching two hundred, which was young for a full demon, that turned his heart to cold stone only to be broken by a simply act of kindness from a human child.

Why it still affected him, and now of all times, was beyond him. It was centuries ago. He could not shake the ominous feeling that hide in his gut. Something was coming and it set his instincts on edge.

"Lord Sesshomaru..?" Jaken tried.

He did not answer. He was to engulfed in this feeling and it was showing of his face in a deep scowl. The feeling was welling up deep in his senses until he stopped moving and looked skyward. The feeling that was increasing was not memory based, but of reality. Why hadn't he noticed before?

The sky in the noon light started rolling in dark clouds, a low shadow… no two. Like inuyoukai, but they smelled of the northern realm, the damned dragons that had attacked his father's kingdom and forced them into war and set Ryukotsusei loose on his father. All of that lead to his death, this thought set his hackles high as his demonic rage began to rise as the wind blew around his person. He wanted to kill them and remove them from his realm, even if he didn't know what side these were on. He heard Jaken scramble away as he felt his body change and his bellowing roar blasted into the sky.

He took off, anger boiled up in his mind as the clouds faded back to revealed the forms of a white beast, wings out, his red and fire colored mane and tail waving about in his sudden turn and snarl. He took defense as his ward moved behind him. He roared as Sesshomaru felt as though all time slowed on his approach and the four eyed dragon reared his head in ready for attack. But something hit him hard from one side. He didn't even see it coming until he was being pushed toward the ground below.

'This smell…' he thought. It was so sweet, like the ocean breeze and freshly bloomed flowers by the sea. His eyes moved to look as he saw the slender form of a third demon, similar to the smaller female with the dragon who had stopped his attack. She moved her jaws from ramming him and drew back on their decent and ran her fangs into his neck. He reacted with a snarl, shifted his body, and clawed her from his neck with enough force to tear her flesh from her skin, but she moved in time to avoid that.

She reared back her steel blue tail trashing violently as he regained his flight and stood air borne. He ears pinned down, and her fur of snowy white floated about from her chest around to flutter behind her upon her back. He was sure he knew her scent and with a snarl, he attacked. She followed close behind in her attack and he felt their collision shake the sky like thunder as bone on bone crashed, both landing bone crushing jaws upon one another.

It was a clash of titans in the heavens as they rose higher and higher in the continuous battle that was beginning to end in a draw after draw. And she seemed to feel the same as ha for she too drew back with just a heavy stare as the one he shot her way. The wind blew his way, her sent filling his nose as her silvery blue horns shined in a ray of sun. 'I know her… I know I do.. but from where?' he thought as his eyes became wide as she snarled and snapped her fangs.

"Sister!" the shout of a young female sounded from the ground.

His attention was taken from the youkai before him for a second to look, and that was all it took for her to attack. He snarled in his defense as he dug his claws into her shoulders, his poison scorching, leaving a burning smell when it contacted her skin.

The female roared out in pain as she drew longer canines from her upper jaw forward, they burned in a white hot light, and she bit down on his shoulder and did not let go. The searing pain sent a snarl of his own from his throat. She literally countered him with the same move, even as the spiraled toward the ground.

The impact of upon the earth sent him into a low raging growl that only began to cool as a storm rolled in from the collision of the powers. At the landing, he found they both were knocked from each other's grip, and the poison was starting to become painful. His opponent appeared to be in the same agony as she lay on her side staring viciously at him. It was then he realized he too was down and growling lowly right back at the female, and it seemed they had fallen right into a ravine.

It was somewhat as sudden as when he was first poisoned, but he was losing the feeling of numbness, as if the venom was fading away. It was surprising to him, even he was effect by poison, but for some reason, despite how much was in his body, it was just dissolving. And it seemed, it was the same for her as well, for she rose to her feet just as he began to move.

"Who are you dog?" she snarled behind bared fangs.

"That it my question dragon!" he snapped and began circling, she followed him, tail to tail in a wide circle. 'I know I know this female, but from where?' he thought angrily.

Then, his eye saw an injury that he did not inflict. It had opened up from the fall and smelled of the Wind Scar. Was this the demon that was hanging around near the village?

"Tell me female… that wound. When and where did you get it?" he questioned rather calmer then he thought possible.

"Why does that concern you when you're in danger of death by such a traitorous attack?" she snarled with a venomous tone.

'Traitorous?' he thought, "You are mistaken; it is not I who is in danger, but you. If that wound of yours happened day ago, you stand no chance with it being from the wind Scar." He said with a low growl.

"So you know what the wind Scar smells like then." She seemed to chuckle under a growl as she stopped her pacing, "The half-breed prince holds it, I had thought the Western Lord would have given the blade to his heir Sesshomaru."

Did she not know who he was? She was defiantly a foreigner, a dragon from the far north, but why was she here? And who was she, this female with the scent that would not stop nagging at his senses like a plague?

"Anyways, I feel we might be better off calling truce for now dog. You and I both have become equally matched. May we fight again at full strength? Perhaps on terms less based on our clear differences and hate. " She said and roared as light fired up around her, blinding him.

When he was able to look again, she was gone, her scent was as well. He knew her words were meant something more, and the conversation was chilling. She knew far more then she should, but clearly did not know him. Or maybe did not remember. Either way, he still needed to get to Rin. To see how she was and make sure she was safe. If that female was the one that had been near the village recently, then they would know something more about her and the reason behind the dragons' return after all this time.

The feeling in his gut was continuing to bother him as he returned to his human form. After this odd encounter, he needed to find out why these dragons were here, and why his instincts roared in the back of his mind.

The male… he realized, was half dog. This would be something to look into.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintauri (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)


	3. Forgotten

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>The air was rigid and taught as the smell from the pelt filled his nose now, Rin just looked at him somewhat questioning. He was not sure what to do just yet. What he did know was, this belonged to the female he had battled with two days prior to coming to Edo. The way he saw it, he needed to clean himself up and tend to the wounds he had sustained and allow time to recover slightly before coming here. He did not wish to worry Rin. But, Inuyasha's rambling were starting to do what he waited two days in order not to do.<p>

"But Inuyasha, she didn't mean any harm! I'm sure of it!" Rin protested.

"That I am not so sure of." He groaned toward the girl.

"Rin, I believe you." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"What! You can't be serious!" Inuyasha barked.

"Silence yourself mutt." He snapped, "I encountered her two days ago and despite her power in combat, she was primarily defending herself and her comrades, the only malice there was upon my attack."

He could hear how he sounded, but the more he thought about it, he was the one who attacked her party, so his words held the truth. She had met him at par in every attack, but he felt as if she did not seek to truly harm. The complete opposite of his thoughts, he saw dragons and wanted them dead. The battle he had with the female made his mind want to know why they were here, who she was, and how she knew what she did, and how much more she knew.

"I agree. When Inuyasha, Kohaku and I ran into her, she did not intend to kill us, but said she would if we continued. At the time, I did not trust her words, but after all this, I want to know what she wants." Kagome said.

"W-what!" inuysha said before huffing in defeat seemed to pout in his thoughts.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said getting his attention, "I want to return her fur to her."

He stared down at the child before him and unknowingly rubbed his fingers through the fur. Its softness seeming to sooth his thoughts as he decided to do just as Rin wanted. Only, he would be the one to find her and return the pelt, after he got what he wanted out of her.

"Very well. I will return it to her with your thanks." He stared bluntly as he walked from the hut in which Rin now lived with the elderly priestess.

Stopping abruptly, the child ran into his back, and he realized more now then before, Rin was growing and had clearly gotten taller. Once upon a time she would run into his legs instead of his thighs. He looked down at her briefly, she just looked up at him as he stepped and turned around.

"Can I come too Lord Sesshomaru? I want to see her again and I never got to learn her name." she said playing with her hair as she glanced down then back at him.

"No Rin. You must stay here. If I learn her intentions, then I will allow you do as you wish, not before that." He commanded her and moved off.

He took several steps before he leapt, with a single bound he moved skyward and moved off into the distance. He felt the odd feeling again and almost needed to know what the hell was going on. If this female was a danger, then she could go after Rin, and next time he might lose her. It was a risk he was not willing to take.

As he flew over the trees, landing near where he left Jaken and started his trek to hunt down the female so his mind might become calmer if when he understood what was happening now. His main thought was on Rin, she was safe, and that was what mattered to him most. Though, as he walked… his mind began to ignore any words from Jaken and they drifted yet again.

To a memory, one that was long since passed….

Her voice began echoing back into his mind as he remembered walking on a long path in the forest. He was in the palace gardens that lay right outside the hidden western palace, long before it was made to fly.

He felt a sudden humbling feeling as her voice chimed into his mind. He could picture her smile as she always held when she saw him. It was only for him, no one else. Yes, it was a selfish thought, but he liked it that way. The girl had been a regular resident for some time, going on a few many years. 'Many years she was there… years that moved into decades' Sesshomaru thought as his mind dove deeper into the memory, working to feel as though he were there again. There in a time he rather liked the feeling of when he started seeing them a few weeks ago.

He heard her call to him again, 'Over here!' she shouted with a smile in her voice. One he could easily picture.

When he saw her, he realized point in time, he was just starting to understand the female that his parents had taken in via a treaty between her family and his, it was winter and five years after he had first met her. Yet, her name was still leaving him in dust. But, she looked as though she would freeze and his words became clear and vivid as he approached.

"What are you doing? You're going to freeze to death!" he snapped at her.

She just grinned at him, barring a devious stare that seemed to only take him of guard in his youth, she looked to be no older he was. In human standards, they appeared between ten and twelve, but for demons as they, they're true age was nearly three times that because demons aged slowly, and even slower after maturity. When he was closer, he noticed the steam rolling from behind her. 'A hot spring…' he thought as he looked to the beautiful maiden not much younger than he.

Her expression held him from making any movement as she walked with a curve in every step. It looked almost seductive as she reached to take his hand and gently urge him closer to the spring.

"Come on…" she said softly as she let him go and backed into the water and let down her silvery steel colored hair.

He felt himself take a step and stop. He crossed his arms and felt the scowled he put upon his face. "I'm not here to play with you, I am here to make sure your safe in my father's lands to uphold the treaty." He said.

Coming to reality for a moment he glanced to the sky and wondered, a woman was bidding him to join and he had refused? No, he did not even understand things like that then, he was far to young. She was a girl of high nobility that he had started to trust, get close to and yet he was still trying to remember her, the little girl that looked just like that female. It was driving him to insanity trying to remember her name. Yet he was fighting himself in the fact he did not believe the girl and the demon he fought were the same, while his instincts told him otherwise.

He heard Jaken say something along the line of how worrying it was seeing dragons from the north but, that was all he heard and he lost himself back in the memory of girl in the hot spring several hundred years ago from his childhood.

She beckoned him again with a frown before she closed her eyes seemingly in defeat and she fell. The water splashed behind her and panic hit him hard as he ran into the water, stopping as he slowed to her side. Placing his arms under her petit form, he pulled her up. Only to find he worried for nothing, she had just played him. The next thing he knew was she looped her arms around his neck and refused to let go even when he dropped her. She used her hold on him to land on her feet instead of splashing down.

"H-hey…" he stammered as she placed her cheek to his.

His finger twitched as he resisted the notion to either throw her off or take her. In his younger days, he was still learning to become a man. He was strong and stoic, but this damnable female brought his heart to a steady beat and made his body boil. She was becoming something to him, a true friend.

"Hey… Sesshomaru?" she questioned.

"W-what is it?" he said as he held his fists tight at his sides.

"You're my best friend. You know that don't you? You're the only one to stick around me in everything since I was left here because of the treaty. Because of you, I feel like it's easier and not so much a duty as it might be my living with friends." She said, he felt the first amount of shaking as she held onto him tighter.

He felt his body tense as he gave in to her words and gripped his arms around her waist. It was as if she read his mind and knew what he was thinking of her. She was the only person that was open to him and never lied to him.

"Thank you… for that… my friend." He was able to say.

Stopping, Sesshomaru had the worried look of Jaken upon him as he felt an odd sensation. He was smiling, he did know the demoness whom battle on near equal power as he.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken muttered fearfully.

"Jaken, return to Edo and remain there until I return." He said and leapt away leaving Jaken screaming in protest.

Sesshomaru had some understanding now. The smell, and the feeling he had when he was fighting that female. He had battle with her before and he felt if he could better remember farther he might find truth. His mind said she wasn't the same as the girl, but his instincts told him, they were the same.

He was now not only returning a pelt, but also searching for his past.

* * *

><p>"Please Mi'lady, calm yourself so I can remove it." He said behind her as she stubbornly growled at her retainer.<p>

"It will come out on its own Mokai, leave it be!" she snapped.

Only then did she scream 'ouch' so loud her ears rang when he suddenly yanked at the imbedded object in her arm. It was a tiny piece she hadn't noticed until it was starting to be forced from her body as she healed. She thought it was part of a fang or one of part of his claws.

"Damnable dog! I'll kill him for this." She growled as she rubbed the now open spot on her left forearm that needed to be reopened.

"You didn't know his fang broke." The younger female across from her said calmly.

"It's a chip Suzume, not a whole fang." She said, until her retainer handed it to her. "A rock shard?"

With a growl she threw the half inch pointed rock into the fire. She was not happy to find it was her fall into the ravine that left a sharp in her arm and not a fang or claw as she first thought. It was embarrassing knowing it was from her hitting to ground with the dog she protected her group from.

"Sister? It's ok. Please do not worry over it. We will find a way to get back home, I only hope that you are still not thinking of reaching for the Sounga still… are you?" the girl said.

Kintauri looked upon her little sister. The young girl that she watched over after the treaty was broken and she had to be forced back to the north only to later be force out by her traitor of an uncle. She still had an odd feeling that it had nothing to do her and the friend from her past. But still, the knowledge she was told that the West broke the treaty by trying to kill her still made her blood boil when the fact was it was a lie to hide the real traitor, he own uncle, her mother's younger brother.

And still yet, she couldn't bring herself to believe she was running away. That she didn't have the power, and needed numbers, to fight back. So she was resorting to finding a way to bring the Sounga back from hell, only a powerful demon could wield it, that or a dragon related to the demon who's power and spirit was sealed in the sword.

"Mi'lady? The old dragon dog said pulling her attention to him.

Her eyes blurred lightly with possible tears. Mokai merely wiped a tear the rimmed her eye from falling to save her from embarrassment from the two loyal young guards with them. She merely stood slowly and started walking away so she could fight her old demons and her frustrations alone.

"I need a moment to myself as a woman. No men, understood?" she said.

"Of course Mi'lady." Mokai said standing to bow lightly.

She needed to have her thoughts to herself. To relax a bit and ponder the demon she battled who seemed to see almost every move before she did. She had a slight feeling of knowing. His scent was familiar to her, autumn and rain showers.

She stepped forward with no place in mind, only to be alone, as she felt she always ways. She was beginning to tire of the 'Lady this' and' Mi'lady' that. In her mind anymore, it was a form of respect yes, but not the truth of how others felt toward her and her sister. She missed having him around all of a sudden. Running into that dog a few days ago made her angry, yet made her remember her friend whom was always there for her from day one to the last. They pretty much grew up together for a little under two centuries before all hell literal came down around them.

It pulled at her heart, made her feel as though she might fall into tears or vanished in agony under the pressure of the memories. She found that she was finding it hard to keep breathing as she began growling in frustration and behind clenched teeth, Kintauri growled inwardly at herself and leapt away, taking to the coming night sky with no destination, merely to get away.

In that moment, all her thoughts screamed out to be heard. And they were. Her form changed in a furry of white light as she screamed out in a howling roar to the moon lite night.

She wanted to be heard by him, if he could find her, maybe she could go back to that peaceful time.

No… she knew it could not happen, not for her, life was to intent on tearing her heart and soul into pieces, breaking her down until she was nothing more than a lost soul. No longer a ruler over a great dragon realm, but a cast away when her inner circle turned on her and what little she had left, her sister, her General and Adviser, and his two lone warriors.

That was all she had, yet she felt her trust in them was fading because of how many times her trust was shattered and thrown in her face. She didn't want it to happen again, so she was best on her own for a while.

At least until she was able to face her inner fears again and win.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong>Kintauri, Mokai, Suzume (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)


	4. The Hunt Begins

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Day after day, they began to blend into a week. Every time he felt the female's aura or smelled her scent, it was lost to him. It was becoming one bad joke, and yet, he continued on, persistent in finding this woman and see if it was really her.<p>

Yes. After travel alone and remembering more and more, he was starting to put things together. One, she was back, her name however still left him. Two, he was sure someone like her he would remember more easily, yet she still slipped through his fingers day after day. The treaty may have been lost to unknown forces that he was starting to think was the work of something sinister, he wondered, what else did the treaty mean to his father at that time? He knew as much as the girl being there to wed him and join two powerful clans, but the rest had left him.

One thing he did know about it was that he had fallen into it with no knowledge until it was to late for him to pull himself out. Something he cared about just as much as Rin was resurfacing. Something he had thought was long gone or even dead to him after the betrayal that seemed to burn him up inside. Yet, on the side, he could never bring himself to truly hate or despise her. It was something he did not yet understand and it was getting tiresome.

"Ah, yes, I think I did see a demon like that once. But, when I saw her, she turned into a beautiful maiden." Some man said who was talking to another man.

This stopped Sesshomaru dead in his tracks and forced his steps toward the men. The one who saw him shuttered and pointed, the other man responded in a bit of surprise as they both spoke somewhat frightened.

"Can we help you?" they stammered.

"This demoness you spoke of. Her form, what did she look like?" he questioned sternly, his tone sounding more demanding then anything else.

"Uh… uh well…" one began and swallowed, "She was pale white with a long tail blue like the dim sky and mane the snow white color..."

"Almost like a steely silver clad her chest, she looked like a celestial deity." The other interrupted having also seen her most likely thus the two travelers exchanged stories.

"She bore a set of horns and had the look almost like an elk but they spread out wider and shined…. She looked like no dog demon I had ever seen." The man said grinning as his description with pleased him.

"That is because she is a dragon." Sesshomaru snapped, "Which way did she go and how long ago was it? Speak now." He commanded.

The two men jumped in their place, "She went west!" they shouted as they pointed to the setting sun to the west.

Before they had even finished speaking, something propelled him to the west before he even thought about doing it. It felt almost… exhilarating; to feel the youthful drive he had before the wars started, before his father's fall and before he lost his heart to frost. He almost wondered what might have happened to him if events stayed calm like they did so long ago….

The wind blew the grassy plains in a steady wave, sending rows upon rows of rolling hills to appear like a green sea shinning under the sun of the day. It was all the better to hear her happy laughter as she ran and spun around before falling into the field of greenery and blooming flowers. His chase had been forgotten as he stopped at her side to kneel over her, a smile lightly gracing his lips. She was becoming everything to him, the sun, the rain, the moon, the stars. His sadness was hers and the feeling he felt when he was with her, it made him forget all his training and duties that were required of him as slowly grew into age.

The days he felt his heart fall cold, her simple touch to his shoulder and a smile picked him up again. He was so different then yet still inside, he was so similar that young boy even now. He was just reserved and pained by old memories that had been shattered. They all called it close to weakness, yet his father called it power. True power came when you had something to protect, someone to keep you strong enough to take on the world. A true friend, a love, even family that were true to the word.

Was that what he had then and all but forgotten?

Sesshomaru was doubting his power suddenly when this memory came into play. It also pulled away from what his father had done. He ended up dying for a human female and a half-breed son that was his brother. Yet, now that he thought hard on that, it was also due to the dragons sending the monster to attack the west. His father had been mortally wounded in the battle to seal the dragon, Ryukotsusei, before he had to run and save his human female.

Thinking on that now, he was starting to wonder if he judged his father to wrongly. He might have done the same for 'her' if her family had not betrayed the west. Betrayed him. The only thing however, that put him to pause this on that word, from the battle he had fought with her, they were blaming each other for betraying something that was built up strong. But, what did they truly have there?

The battle started to roll into his mind as he took a bounding leap into a tree and into the sky as the new memory started to reappear.… replacing the old happier one.

"I trusted you!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru could only block her blade as she brought its wrath down upon him. The blinding light that blasted into his blade, burned his skin lightly and threatened to kill him, made him wonder how they began to fight in the first place.

"You broke this trust dragon witch!" he shouted angrily at her accusations.

He pushed past the heat and bounded to the sky, bringing down his claw to strike her down. Only he faulted when she was not able to get away in time. 'Damn it… why did I miss?' he thought as he barely nicked her cloth. Her response was death swift as she slashed outward with her blade. He was able to swing his hand in time and with a metallic ting, her blade flew into the air, stabbing the earth. He readied a second attack as he took her by the throat.

Sesshomaru had to pull from that memory as he landed near a large lake near a mountain. He looked to his right hand, the hand that took the soft throat of the female he was remembering so strongly. The fear, the tears, and the pain she held in her silvery eyes burned him now. It did then too and caused him to let go of her.

He was unable to kill her, and he had faltered when she started to cry. It gave her what she needed to kick him back from where he had pinned her upon the blood soaked battle ground. He could almost still felt her skin under his palm and the touch of his claws digging into her neck. He had been angry when she turned on him the night before the battle after claiming to have been attacked. She had said her attackers were dog demons whom claimed to have been sent by his mother before she dispatched them to the next world. And when he denied it, she became enraged and left with the promise of battle.

It was on the battle field in fact when he last saw her as a friend. He ran into her many times in the field, they fought over and over, almost as if they targeted each other. He even confronted his father for the Sounga and Tessaiga after the first battle with her, he was told that the dragon lord was gone and so was the last defense, Ryukotsusei, was the last target to end most of the war and drive the dragons out.

His father told him, 'Do not believe what you have heard Sesshomaru. The treaty was not broken; it was played by someone who did not agree with what Lord Morikai and I believed, I have not been able to find him and it is he who started it all by murdering the Northern Lord and sending assassins after his daughter.' It was after those words that he continued to fight her before he started to believe his father.

He had felt her misplaced anger and sadness. It seemed now that his reason for faltering in each battle after was due to the words of his father. It was also those words that made it impossible to try to harm her then or hate her now. Yet, his father's words were still not enough to stop him from becoming cold and desire the power to make sure nothing like that happened to the western kingdom again. Even still, he never got what he had wanted then, like his father's fang Tessaiga and the powerful Sounga.

However, he was able to gain more with the desire to protect another and get what he so desired. The end of Naraku, but what else was left for him other than the peace and minor conflicts within the west that he assisted his mother in handling?

What else did he desire? A simple truth to ease him of the past… or was it something else he wanted?

* * *

><p>"Ah- ah-choo!" she sneezed… again.<p>

One thing she knew was that demons did not become ill easily if at all. And she knew she was not, so she had the odd feeling someone was talking about her, yet who would dare when she was so near enough to remove their head?

"Ah-choo! Damn it…" she growled as she stopped.

An odd thing happened as a shadow passed overhead, she felt a sharp ting in her nose and it made her fall into an old thought. A memory of her past, more and more of them she had been thinking about lately, even after the battle for the northern palace. She closed her eyes and the breeze blew into her face, she stood on the cliff side near the border of a wolf demon pack, their odor leaving her behind in reality as she remembered a calming event, long ago, with him.

She was spinning around and smiling as she looked to the sky within the strong arms that held her in a cradle as she laughed out from his sudden action.

"Stop it, I'm getting dizzy!" she lied.

"Youkai don't dizzy easily, you must not be well." He retorted calmly and he stopped for her anyway.

He carefully let her down with a chuckle as she giggle in his ear before letting her arms loose from is neck. She was young here if she remembered right, but had already been living in the house of the moon for about a twenty years now, leaving them both about fourteen or so in appearance in human standards.

They had become so close, almost inseparable as time moved on after that memory. The happier memories stayed centered mainly around being near him, and this was one of quite a number. Just some time randomly meeting after training or schooling. It was what they did after they became friends and it became a regular thing. Sure it was hard the first few months and they hated each other. But, the differences they held brought them closer. She was more outgoing and easily able to show her young side,, except in public when she needed to show a strong face, while he was stoic and professional and had a hard time letting go.

And yet somehow, those things never mattered to him or to her because the reality of it was, they seemed to fit together. It seemed to give them power, as if they strengthened each other. He had a harder time expressing himself in words, but the littlest things he did told her a thousand words. Those tiny things had lead them into a trust that they as friends could never understand, yet they never parted, they seemed closer as time moved on. She was the open one to likely embarrass him by a kiss on the cheek or clinging to him for no reason, just because she felt like it. Yet, it was always while they were alone.

In public, they had something that was stoic and unbreakable. An understanding in what they were born to do later in life due to the treaty agreement. They were rulers to be, he of the west and she of the north, a dog and a dragon. The treaty was to mate them and ally the two most powerful clans, they had refused it at first, but they're differences had other plans to pull them closer. They fascinated one another.

Opening her eyes to the howls of wolves nearby, Kintauri thought back. She was no longer the ruler of the north. She had been betrayed by her own vassals. Betrayed by her own uncle and his sons, even the council fell to his side. The mistake she found she had made long ago was made clear to her now. She trusted the wrong person back then and threw away the only one who could be trusted.

The entire time she took her uncle's advice, it all lead to her downfall, even when she had started to suspect it long before. She also was able to put the Western Lord's words together and understand what he meant when he told her he did not kill her father and to only trust her dearest friend, to trust her instincts, not her mind.

But she did not listen and now she knew. Her hurt and pain, all that she directed toward him was meant for the real traitor. It was her uncle and the few dogs of the west and dragons of the north that did not agree with the treaty. It was only a few who betrayed them and the twisted evil grew to more, it was not the lord of the west, or even the north. It was her side, her family, her uncle.

She felt horrid even when she fought the dog youkai a week or so ago and in a sense called him a traitor. She said that out of anger. Assuming that he might be one of the ones who still lived that allied with her uncle Rakashi, he was her kin, but power took him over, turning him on his leaders who were fair and just, but powerful enough to know to keep their place by necessary shows of power.

How could she find him other then to go west? Go west to find the youkai with the silver hair and golden eyes, or use her nose also with the help of those that have stronger ones to hunt him. The son of the Moon, Sesshomaru… would he even know her anymore? She was still trying to remember his scent again. And what was worse, the scent of that dog she that attacked her group, she had only got part of it because she was to busy with vocal song, snarls and growls, to warn him to back off everytime they had a stare down. She had forgotten to use her nose, but when she did, she was farther away and only has his scent on her, but it was to diluted by her own and her blood to make out.

"Hey you! You're a bit to close to range that is not yours." A voice shouted from behind her.

She smiled lightly, "I know where I stand wolf." She told the group behind her.

Turning around, she view eight, three were youkai, the rest wolves. She was looking for a wolf in particular that was from the north, granted not as far north as she, but north nonetheless. It was a female who Kintauri knew her grandfather. She knew the girl had allied with this pack by marrying the male Kouga.

"Oh? Then why have you come here?" The male in the center questioned as he stepped forward.

"And who are you?" another asked.

By their tone and stances, they likely felt she was a possible threat, but did not advance likely due to the aura she was bathed in to make sure they thought twice about fighting. That was not why she was here.

"Kintauri, Lady of the Northern Dragons." She stated as the wolves passed looks of disbelief and seemed to not care.

"The Northern dragons are a myth, they don't exist anymore lady!" one laughed as if she were insane.

But before they readied to attack, her eye gleamed red as she took the time to be a step ahead. She had the feeling that the youth of the wolves would not know that her kind were still around. They just no long live on this land mass but moved to farther north to the large island above the main continent.

In a flash of wind and light, her form grew to massive proportions as the wolves clamored and fell about trying to get back. When the air around her burst out and dissipated, they had been knocked dumb onto the ground staring up in awe. She allowed the proof of her form to be enough. If they heard the stories then they would have to know enough to know that she was a dragon, but a rare dragon with fur and celestial looks, a rare noble breed unlike the scaled demons one normally saw. The fur that started at her chest and fluttered around to glide off her shoulders on either side slowly took the true shape of massive feathered wings that glittered in an off white and silver, like ice.

"I am here to see the heir to the northern wolf pack or the grandfather if he still lives." She bellowed as she lowered her head and a growling voice.

"Uh… right this way?" one said from his sitting position.

As she backed off, he stood and the others scrambled to follow as she walked after them, her demonic light returning to show her former form once again. It was enough to show her form to get what she wanted, especially since the wolves and dragons have a history of alliance and friendship. To add a bonus, the northern wolf pack still owned her kind a favor in the name of their alliance. Kintauri was here to collect that debt.

Their packs reined far, and tended to travel even farther when not denned, so she knew if she spoke to the pack and brought in the fact and that they had never failed to return the favors, she knew she'd get what she wanted, help to hunt down Sesshomaru. In other words, it would likely lead to her gaining some of the pack temporarily for the task. The more noses the better her chances.

Plus, the only downfall between the dragon and the dog, she had a slightly lesser sense of smell and her tracking skills were low. She could track him if he was in battle or showing his demonic aura. But Sesshomaru was always good at hiding his demonic aura. So, her best ability made up for that. Similar to a Priestess, she could hunt down auras that were near, but it worked far better when the mind was clear, and hers was not and she had not used the skill in a few centuries.

So, she was at a loss without that skill working to her advantage instead of the latter.

Very long ago she might have had no trouble in finding what she wanted with her unique detection ability. Shifting from her thoughts she looked with a glance to see that it only took minutes at a run to get to the main base of the wolves. And before her the leaders appeared. She might have been outnumbered a hundred or more to one, but she had no reason to fear for the loyalty of a wolf was strong.

"So the dragons still reign?" the male said, he must have been Kouga, for the girl she saw was similar in scent to the old wolf she knew.

Kintauri just smiled lightly as to confirm the wolf's words.

"I'm Kouga and this is my lovely mate..." he started

"I know who you are. I have come to seek you and fulfill a favor still owned by the side of the northern wolves. And since the packs have become one, it was easier to find." She said bluntly.

Kouga just frowned as he watched Ayame step up, "So your one of the dragons grampa spoke of that might show up one day. Ok, what is it you want?" she said, hands resting on her hips.

Straight to the point, so the girl likely also knew that no matter what it was, they were bound by their oath to uphold it, no matter what it was she wanted or needed. At least it was not a hard request.

"I require the noses of your wolves to assist me in finding someone who eludes me every time I get to close." She said sternly.

"Who would that be?" Kouga questioned strongly.

"A demon of Lord the west… Sesshomaru."

Her words all but sent the pack into shock and a clamor of whispers that could not be understood when they numbered at the hundreds.

"Agreed. But only to find him, once we have done that, they are to return home. You are on your own after that for we will not get into an unwinnable confrontation with him." She commanded leaving Kouga in her dust, but he did not disagree with her.

"That's all I need." Kintauri smirked as she closed her eyes faintly before opening them to gaze upon the wolves.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: <strong>Kintauri (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)

**End Note:** How is it so far, please feel free to tell me your thoughts of the story's progression so far or if if you have helpful crits, please go for it. Just don't be rude, but be truthful. It all helps.


	5. Into the Unknown

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>"Here Rin, I'll fix your hair." He heard her say.<p>

Inuyasha just glanced down as he saw the girls coming from the view of his perch in a tree. His golden eyes merely turning away to look to the sky as the child and his mate moved to rest under the tree. He had been watching the village's border for days on end, his instincts still bothering him to no end. He had been bothered by that damn woman since the day she appeared and then ended up right under his nose on the outside of the village. To close for his liking, it was a dangerous feeling knowing they might be in danger then and he had not known.

"Look, there's Inuyasha!" Rin shouted.

"Oh, there you are. I was looking for you this morning." Kagome said as she stood from her spot next to Rin.

"Oh, sorry. What did you want?" he said falling to his feet from the tree.

He landed with grace and stepped toward the two and smiled gently to his love. Kagome looked so much prettier today; it had to be the flowers Rin had likely braided into her hair. It still amazed him that she was able to come back to him. To be with him.

"Well, I heard a bit of news from some travelers today. The wolves are on the move, and a great many. It worries me because they tend not to leave their home in such numbers anymore without reason." She stopped and looked at Rin for a moment.

"What?" he asked suddenly after seeing her expression.

"It seems that Kouga might be looking for something. He has been asking around for someone but the traveling monks did not catch the name." she said, "I want to look into it."

Inuyasha growled a bit as he turned his head, crossing his arms in thought. 'What the hell is that wolf looking for?' he thought as he looked to Kagome and sighed. Then, realization hit, maybe the wolves were on the move because they knew something he didn't. At this point, he was not sure what to do. He didn't want to leave the village and risk an attack of some kind that might be tied to that demon. He had run into more demons lately that seemed to be drawn toward the last place she was. Near the Sacred Tree.

"Kagome, we can't go. With all the demons running around lately…" he was stopped.

"Inuyasha, something is not right, and we are not the only ones able to protect the village. I think we need to find out what Kouga knows. You know as well as I do that he'd not be searching for whatever it is he's searching for without a reason." She said.

She made a valid point. Something was going on and they needed to be in the loop or it may end badly. Dropping one arm, his other scratched his brow as he thought hard on what to do. He was a sap for her and didn't think he could tell her no. It was not just that, but he wanted to know what the hell was going on just as much as she and everyone else did.

"I wanna go too!" Rin interrupted.

This was going to be a pain. Trying to tell her she couldn't at her age was going to be a pain. She did not give into things easily anymore the older she got.

"Rin, I don't think it would be the safest thing for you to go with us. But, it may not be so bad this time since we are not going to kill a demon for someone." Kagome said after kneeling before her.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha snapped. "But Kagome, what if something happens?"

"Come on Inuyasha, she has not traveled anywhere since Sesshomaru talked her into living with, well, humans again. I think a change for a short journey to talk to a friend would be fine." She told him, having clearly made up her mind.

He just groaned, "Sesshomaru is going to lose it if he finds out... Urgh, what am I saying?" He murmured as Rin started rambling excitedly about what she'd bring or wear. Not that he really cared what his brother thought, but he never had a problem dragging her around with him a few years ago.

Every once in a while wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

><p>This was getting annoying… listening to the continuous talk of these two wolves! None stop for over an hour. My son this, my daughter that. She was about ready to snap and kill one or more of the overly talkative wolves just to make an example of how to much was to much, and tell them of her son and that could easily blast them all into ash before they could even know what happened just to make a point by using a sarcastic tone to show they were annoying.<p>

"Hey, would you two pay attention!" the wolf Alpha commanded as he landed at a run near her right flank.

It was almost as if he had read her mind or at least her aura, that she was about ready to rip the wolves apart. The wolf leader having come along, she found that rather noble, but also just as annoying. To her, he was like a pup sitter to make sure she played nice with the other kids. Then again, his claim was he knew the scent of her quarry and selected a few wolves who also knew it. And thirty other normal wolves and a few wolf demons who had to learn it once the demon wolf alpha had found it on the air and lead them to spot number one.

Slowing over a hillside as they exited the forest, a village broke into view and she slowed to a halt with the grace of a dancer. Her eyes narrowed on the small location as she looked it over. It was pushed into the small of a valley near the edge of the forest and a mountain stream cornering it in with vast plains from here to the border of the town.

"He was here at some point alright. It's old, but it's a start. You two must have had it out pretty bad for you to want to find him again huh?" The wolf leader assumed.

"No." she said bluntly sending him a side glance.

"Really? I just thought you did since his smell was all over you and…"

"What!" she said cutting him off with a glare.

What was he talking about, his scent all over her? She had not seen the man in so many years she had lost count how many tenths in the hundreds of years it was. Only that it was hundreds of years ago, maybe about three if her guess was right. This had her mind racing like the wind in autumn.

"Ok, so you didn't fight?" he paused for a moment and seemed to have had realized something, "OH, I get it. But I didn't think a guy like him even was able to… well, he is a male." He grinned

"You're a sick minded wolf." She said biting back a snarl, "However I had indeed fought with a dog youkai recently, but are you sure it was the same scent?" she said letting the comment easily slide

"Yes I'm sure. What, you not remember what the guy smells like or something? You did say you knew him." He muttered to her as he followed her down the hill.

"This changes things…." She muttered.

"What changes things?" he questioned.

"It changes things because I have forgotten to much, however, I can likely say the same about him. For he did not seem to know me either, just attacked… but we have much that makes us want to kill each other if he to still grudges over the past."

"So wait, we are helping you find him so you can kill him?" he said, his wolves staying close by him.

She started moving again, walking this time in the general direction of the large village, looking to the sky slightly. She hadn't thought about the true reason she was now looking for him. She thought it was for questions or a debt she owed to his father, and thus now to him. Or his mother, from what she understood, the Queen still lived. Maybe she just wanted closure, or answers. One thing she did know is that she believed what the Lord had told her before he left to battle her kin to protect his own. She still felt like that young, hurt and confused young female who lost the only thing she held close to her heart.

Falling back to an older time, Kintauri remembered a winter storm that became a riot when everyone was stuck inside the palace. She was mad at him for something. It was such a silly thing and back then she didn't know why it upset her.

"Go away you… you DOG!" she shouted from behind her door.

They were older, here… having just reached their two hundredth year, in human looks, about six-teen and had reach maturity more the most part. Or so she remembered….

His annoyed sigh sent a shiver down her spin as he spoke up sternly, "I don't know why you're upset, the female did not do anything, nor did I! Oh, why am I even explaining myself to you? Come out of there Kintauri!" He said, commanding her at the end.

"No, then why did she kiss you?" she snapped.

"You silly girl, it was a greeting! Why are you even jealous?" he said.

She felt him take the sliding in hand and give it a pull. Her hold on it had waned just enough and she was not prepared for him to force it open. And she tumbled forward by the force he used. She was not expecting to land right on him and they both come crashing to the floor with so much of a ruckus that she wanted to kill him.

They were both nearing age and so she found it embarrassing to have landed with her legs straddling his hips that she started swinging like a mad wild woman on the floor of her den in her chambers.

"Damn dirty dog!" she screamed.

She heard him growl, and in a motion that shocked her, he grabbed her wrists and threw her over, then pinning her to the floor on. She was stunned, but not enough to be overly shocked for long. She turned her head away and turned her nose up with a 'hmph' of annoyance. But, he was quiet and did not speak for a long while. It had caught her off guard and was starting to get awkward.

She started to turn her head when he shifted. It was then that she found one of his knee on the outside of her thigh, while the other, it was between her legs and her kimono had fallen open there and closely at her chest. Yet, he did not falter, his eyes remained on her face but she was beet red and not sure what to do.

"Are you done?" he asked.

His sudden words made her flinch inwardly. For some reason, she hated that he spoke and didn't just take her. Then again, he was not like that to her even though sometimes, she had admitted, fantasized about it the older she got.

"Hey, earth to dragon…"

Coming to her senses, Kintauri turned a hard, annoyed, glance to the wolf that now peeked at her from her side. He might have been slightly taller, but she was close enough. Though, compared to Sesshomaru, he was short. She had also realized she stopped moving a ways down the hill.

"We going or what?" Kouga said pointing a thumb toward the village, or you to busy staring at the sky."

"If I didn't still have an alliance with your female I would have destroyed you an hour ago." She stated in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Yeah yeah, I just want to get this over with so I can go home." He said.

"Missing you wolf princess already?" she said like a smart ass.

"At least I can admit it." He said.

That was directed at her and she felt it sting. Though, she was not sure why. If she was still in her past, it would be clearer to her, she cared for that damned dog prince and knew it. But now, she was torn between her duties and her hate, or that's what she thought it was, that she was confused. Maybe that was the clearer reason for wanted to find him now. She needed his help and if she was lucky, he would forgive her and help her return to her kingdom reigning as its queen again. So for now she was lost, and it was that sense of being lost that was bringing her past back.

That's all it could be, the only logical reasoning for it.

And yet, she still burned to beat the living life from him just because she wanted to, she had no reason for it that she could think of, only that she wanted to. She desired it so much it made her fists hurt the harder she held them balled, her claws digging into her palms almost breaking the skin.

"Hey, wolf." She said not sure what was coming over her, "Tell me, what do you know about the West and its heirs."

"First off 'Lady Kintauri', my name is Kouga, it's getting annoying with you calling me wolf, I know what I am. Second, not much. I only stuff I know of Sesshomaru, bit very little about him, and his mutt brother Inuyasha."

"I see, that must mean the fired up half-breed I ran into a couple weeks ago must be Inuyasha." She said blindly out loud.

"So you know him."

"No, but he wields his father's fang well." She stated.

"Huh. So you a friend of the family or something?" he asked bluntly as he glanced her way from ahead.

She closed her eyes calmly, "One might say that."

"Kouga, Look!" one of his wolves said.

She glanced up to see the demons that moved toward the village from the sky. Her mind wondered for just a moment what she should do, what she found was this could work in her favor, one demon saving a village of humans from a horde of rabid demons.

"Hey!"

She heard Kouga call, but he was already in her dust as she took to the sky. The demons were sending shrill screams from the villagers as they moved in to attack. They were lesser demons of some sort of golden one eyed bird. Rather large unsightly things.

Below her, she heard the wolves moving in to follow her. And here she thought they would not help fight battles, and yet their leader lead them toward battle far behind her. She would get there first. She drew her right hand back, her claws tingled with the need to kill something. Her eyes narrowed as she blasted down, reached for the nearest demon's head, sliced her claws down its neck and through its body, gouging the bird open before it crashed to the ground.

Her feet touching ground right before the eyes of a mother and her child, the human's eyes wide in fear and awe as the bird screamed and struggled to rise, but in a single sweep of her hand, a shocking lightening like energy discharged from her hand, freeing the beast of its pain.

"Leave…. Now." She commanded the human as the bird's remains vanished into nothing.

She did not look back to see if her words were obeyed, merely let her power show as she drew her blade and one by one, brutally cut down bird after bird. Until there was nothing by scattered remains that did not dissolve away like those from her poisons or lethal lightening based attacks. Granted, she did not even use anything near her full power, maybe less than a quarter, but maybe a bit more then was needed. The flip side was that she felt calmer and less likely to rip out the throat of one of her wolf company.

When the wolves had arrived, they just seemed to stand there until she had finished, which was likely for the best. Only now, they younger members stared like idiots at her even as she swung the entrails from her blade and sheathed it with the up most grace. In her sensitive senses, the sound of a baby crying sent a chilling sensation through her. He mind trailed away from her surroundings and her body moved almost on instinct toward the sound.

When her body stopped, there was a downed hut, burning in a few places. She stepped into the rubble toward the crying sound and smell of burning wood and tears. She smelled it all, strangely as it was, she was smelled it over anything else as her mothering instincts took hold. Next thing she knew, she had torn away a bit of timber and roof and found herself looking into the now happy eyes of a baby human boy that she slowly lifted from the destruction with care. She stepped from the damage and stopped on the road only to have a crying female beg her not to kill her son.

"Lira… please calm down." An old man said, "I think if this youkai wanted to do that, she'd have done so already."

His words caught her attention as she saw him, with other villagers following by coming out of hiding. He was dressed almost like a monk or priest of high standard.

"I have heard some demon females, like canines, cannot stand to hear the cry of a baby, be it human or demon." He said.

"You are mistaken in that tale monk." She said sternly.

She was half expecting to hear Kouga run his mouth of how she was not a wolf and that wolves did not give a damn. She knew wolves stuck to their own packs and killed any or most intruders if they had not reason to be in their lands. Or no demon in their right mind would do something like that.

"Oh, I do apologize, do canine demons don't do that?" He said seemingly confused.

"The heart of a true dragon stands firm in the reality that no child should pay for the actions of its forefathers. Mercy is a thing given to those who deserve it, those who do not yet know the wrong of its parents plays innocents by being ignorant in youth." She said as the baby cooed and pulled on the hair that rested on her should.

The villager's whispers and murmurs made her glance up. They had no idea what she was talking about, and did not trust her, however, the old man looked stunned upon hearing her speak.

"You can't be one can you?" he stammered, "A dragon? I have not seen a dragon able to take human form before, but I remember the tales of my fathers. It is a dragon female that will not take its wrath upon an infant then correct?"

His words caught her eyes and she seemed to glare at him because he raised his hands in defense only to drop them and work to correct himself. She only nodded to tell him his correction was right and the woman finally moved toward her with cautious eyes to collect her child. Kintauri knew what she wanted and carefully handed the child off, and he began to cry at the exchange, but calmed again at his mother's words.

"There is a story that was passed down in my family that told of dragon demons of great power having once lives in this area, or rather nearer to the North. From what I know from the stories, they were allies to the western dogs and vowed to return one day to take back their home." He said confidently.

"Your story is off old man." She said, leaving a mild frown on his face.

"I guess it may have changed of the many years it was told…" he stopped when she raised her hand.

"That vow was made for dragons to return and take revenge on their enemies for breaking a long standing Treaty of friendship. But that was a long time ago… the past in which leaders change and different choices are made." She said.

When she saw the humans' many worried faces and heard their fearful whispers she turned away and spoke again, "Now, that vengeance is only remembered those of us that fought in the Great War. Fear not, I have no intentions of reaping the destruction promised by the dragons that you speak of."

She was the one that started that, so she would have to undo it. She was angry then, but at least her wrath would not have been to those humans, merely the dogs. Yet, it still seemed so trivial now to even think of revenge that was based on a lie and trickery by her uncle.

She did find out one good thing about that old story she had to correct, she was not out for revenge anymore. Not on the west, but rather she needed the west to take vengeance upon her traitorous family.

She would make sure he died painfully as soon as she was able to bring her wrath down upon him.

"Wait, Lady Dragon," the man said, stopping her in her tracks, "Will you please at least stay for the night. Let us show our gratitude for saving our whole village. Please, allow an old man the chance to do a last deed of his family to serve the dragons of the north once again."

'Again?' she thought as she turned to face the old man.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: <strong>Kintauri (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)


	6. Happiness and Sorrow

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Night was falling faster as he continued due west. Since he had run into those humans and started west, more toward home deeper into the west, Sesshomaru had yet to find her scent on the wind. That was three days ago and he had past several demons that either ignored him, or lost their lives by getting in his way.<p>

He almost felt… discouraged. No, that was not it, he was pissed off to no extent. He, the most powerful youkai in the west, was looking for a woman, a woman that seemed to elude him with every turn, if only he caught her scent. It would make his life so much easier, but instead he found himself running about for the last several days, following leads and sightings. He had found her scent once, but it was lost by the odor of wolves. But, it was nearer to the lands of those wolves and masked anything of her that he was looking for.

Before that, he found her scent in a village she had likely passed through. He came to this conclusion because it was faint and passing rather than strong from her staying for a short time. He needed to cool his head before he got the urge to cut down the trees that continued to provoke him by casting shadows that blocked his eye from the moon.

Stopping near a tree, Sesshomaru placed his hand on its face, closing his eyes he growled lowly. Snapping his hand shut, his claws tore a clunk from the tree in his frustration. He then sat with his back to the tree, relaxing his arms at his sides. He closed his eyes to try and remember her. So far, that was the only thing that calmed his demonic self from fighting its to the surface so all he could do now was let go as he drifted into a light rest…

The sweet smell of snow and the sea filled his nose as he stared at her from across the room. All her candle had been put out, to see the beauty of the moon's light on the fallen snow. She was singing. The sound was so sweet to his ears, calming him even more upon his return to try to apologize to her for how he had acted some few hours ago when he had greeting the dignitaries from the east and the female whom gave him a greeting kiss on the cheek. It was a feline thing to greet in such a way.

To his surprise, when the wing blew her hair toward him from the open window, there were tears in her scent, in her voice too even. But why was she crying? He had never seen her cry before. He felt as though he might panic under this knowledge. Her vocalizing carried sadness and sorrow and it made his heart almost feel like it might stop. What was he supposed to do now? He had never dealt with a situation like this. Place him in the middle of a battle field any day over this.

Before he knew it, he was walking. His armor making a faint tang in his ear when he moved, his white sleeve fluttered in the cool air until he reached out and touched her shoulder. She stopped singing. She was quiet but he could still smell the tears freshly falling from her eyes. Those beautiful diamond colored eyes, filled with tears. Her white and violet sleeping kimono was feeling the droplets as they stained its clean white to a grey and the violet to dark purple with every fallen tear.

She slowly turned her head to look at him, "My father is dead…." She said almost coldly.

'Why would he remember that? It was no happy memory.' he thought almost upset as the memory progressed.

His mind was changed suddenly when he took her closer, into his arms as she began to weep. He placed his index finger gently upon her chin to force her to look at him. He had now words to sooth her pain, so… he kissed her.

Sesshomaru opened her eyes suddenly, blinking away the memory he had forgotten. How could he have forgotten something so important? He may have been young and stupid then, but he figured even something like that, whether he liked it or not, he would remember, and now he remembered the kiss didn't stop there. It became something that back then was like a fire in his veins that drove him into a mad passion he could not control. In a way, he complete part of a rite but did it backwards, he never courted her then so what he did… he felt like an utter idiot over now.

Sure he had forgotten many things after living so long. But he could remember some meetings, unimportant brawls he helped his father deal with, even those he took care of on his own. Yet, he had somehow forgotten that and now it seemed like something that might be an awkward thought or feeling when he found her. It still burned on how much he had forgotten, or made himself forget.

He had even forgotten her.

Someone that had somehow become important to him, as important as Rin had become, maybe more if he had kissed her back then over three hundred years ago. Why did he kiss that female, surely that did not calm her sadness. Could it? This thought and memory was going to bother him. It already was even as he fell back to remember… to understand why.

Her tears, they had not stopped. But, she did smile at him but both said nothing and it just moved on. He was not sure why, but he had felt better, yet she still wept. Her face became hidden away from him when she rested her head on his chest in the end on the night. He could not move, yet, with a Memory, one had no control of old feelings or actions. He felt what he felt then, and he was at peace. And every time he tried to remember her, and did, he was at peace.

'Her eyes, her tears, her skin… all of it had made me mad for her then… so where would we stand now after so long?' he thought, as he came again back to reality.

He looked up at the starry sky through the autumn trees. The cooling wind pushing its way through the trees with enough force that took the colored leaves with it on its journey. He once watched the leaves fall with her, many times every year they fell.

Closing his eyes once move, he inhaled a soft breath, drawing in the sweet autumn smells, the trees, its leaves, the sea… the sea? He opened his eyes and turned his head, taking in the smell again. The Sea and wild flowers, it was her. He rose swiftly, finding his feet moving under him, he had her scent again. It was stronger on the breeze. Her scent traveled with wolves, humans, and spring water, warm like a hot spring. It was then that he remembered.

"Kintauri…." He whispered.

* * *

><p>The moon shone down through the windows of the bath house. It was built around a natural hot spring on the outskirts of the village she, somehow, ended up staying the night in. The village elder it turned out was from a human clan of warrior priests and priestesses that served her father's family. Their clan had the unique ability past down to control and tame demons, the polar opposite of the Demon Slayers.<p>

And ability they still used today. The animals they had were normal, but they also had a few demons of their own that lived in their village. She had not noticed them until much later due to her mind being clouded by a battle she just finished earlier in the night.

She sat restfully with her arms crossed and her head resting on the ledge of the spring that she was offered. She was quiet, but the giggling and laughing from the three female wolves that joined her, it was starting to get annoying. They had joined her a bit after she was offered a bath so her clothing could be mended or replace and her armor repaired. The girls were young and full of life, but they seemed knowing and wise of the world around them.

Kintauri glanced back at them as she turned in the spring to rest her back on the warm rocks as she placed her arms up to relax farther.

"Oh wow Kintauri, you make us look like mere pups." One of the wolves said.

She shot the female a glare and really had no idea what she spoke of, "You are pups compared to me." She said coldly.

"If you want to be technical, sure." She said standing, the water to her hips as she moved closer to her and squeezed in next to her.

"Look at these things!" she said pointing to her breasts that lay rested half way in the water. 'Oh', she thought, 'that's what she was talking about. Wait… what?' she exclaimed inwardly, the girl poking her breast as the other females came in for the kill.

"Hey! Hands off you little… ah, Hey!" she shouted.

"Your right Yuka." A blonde wolf said.

Kintauri was surrounded as the girls looked her over, overly friendly, and she moved her arms, smacking away the female's hands that still prodded at her with way to much interest.

"That's enough, why do you find my breasts so fascinating!" she snapped standing up, finally getting from their circle her long steely blue silver hair waving after in the water.

She almost couldn't tell if the heat from the spring was making her face red or if she was embarrassed. She had never been bothered by anyone in the way these girl's just did. She did not understand. Was it a wolf thing?

"Because, we are not so well formed, so I guess you could say we admire you." The girl who first came over said with a smile.

"Come on, have you never had any fun with your friends when you bath together?" she asked.

Kintauri looked down and away for a moment, at her breasts, then her still healing wounds. She had not had any female friends. Just her sister, and she was too young last time they were together. She had never thought she could have any fun when bathing, hell, she even was able to drag Sesshomaru in the water with her many times. Covered of course and not in a spring to bath, just swimming mostly.

"Oh… I'm sorry Miss Kintauri, if I had…" the female said after seeing the look on her face.

"No… it's fine." She said starting to get out.

"Wait, don't go." The younger female said. Her green eyes pleading and her black hair tied into a bun. "Why not stay and let us do your hair or something. You seem like you might be lonely and.."

The first female shushed her complain in a worried way. Kintauri got the impression that she thought that the girl's words may offend her to a point of anger. But, she was not, merely unsure. But, what could it hurt?

"Do as you wish, I could use the attention I suppose." She said running her hand through her somewhat dirty, in need of attention, hair.

When Kintauri made her chose and sat back down where she was, the girls seemed to get excited, asking if she was sure, and it made Kintauri feel like a leader again. Having someone to do her hair and assist her if she needed it, not that she ever really did other than in the fancy hair styles. But it was a since more then leadership like dragons which had changed over the years, but a since of what she had when she was living in the western palace.

She was starting to smile and she felt it even as she let her eyes fall shut.

"Kintauri..."

"Lady, Ozu, Lady…" one whispered.

"Lady Kintauri…" she said sarcastically, "I was curious, where did you get these wounds?"

Kintauri just glanced at her, "I fought with a dog demon a week or so ago and the poison has slowed my healing." She stated.

"Poison?" Ozu gasped, "Why did you not say anything, you could die right?" she said in question, the other girls seeming a little worried.

Why did they even care? They did not know her very long, but it seemed they formed a fan club instead. Whatever.

"No, I have immunities to most if not all poisons, so it has only made me ill." She stated as she opened her eyes.

"So you're not in any pain then." The one called Yuka said.

"No. Not in that sense." Kintauri said as wind blew into the bath house through the openings.

The autumn breeze smelled soft and calming under her nose, the autumn scent hold twinges of winter just around the corner. She knew well enough that it would not get as cold her as it does back home, but when it snowed, it was always something she loved to see. And the battles she would have with Sesshomaru and his sister in winters when they were younger, it was a great thing to think about.

"Hey, Izuna, see if you can find out if the humans had Oga root around here." Yuka said.

"You got it!" she said as she rushed from the bath to dress in her furs and left as soon as she was done.

"We wolves have a few secrets that we can share to a fellow female." She said with a wink.

"Why are you wolves torturing me so?" she murmured as she sighed.

"Because, we know what it's like to love someone." Oza stated.

"What are you saying wolf?" she snapped with an intense enough glare that it made the wolf freeze up.

"Well, we just thought that might be why seeing as no female that we know of ever wanted to find that dog Lord." Yuka stammered.

"I have my reasons and they are not any of your business." She said coldly as the girl took her hands from her hair.

"I see. I am sorry Lady Kintauri, I did not mean to… assume." She said the other female looked at her hair as she finished her side.

Kintauri just sighed, "I envy you wolves. You can live your lives so carefree so easily without a care in the world." She said softly.

The girls were silent for a long moment as Yuka, who sat behind her in the center on the spring, started running her hands through her hair again. It felt nice, but she felt she may have been wrong in her assumption. Sesshomaru had a weird fascination with her hair sometimes when she had it down, but it was his little sister that started that as soon as she was old enough and she hd allowed her to play with her hair after learning to work hair.

"There is much that you don't see in a pack that is anything but. However, it's better to try to live life as best you can and have the fun to bring happiness. In the end, we try to have the good out weight the hardship we do endure from time to time." She said with a very wise tone.

In her years, Kintauri had been around far longer than the wolves around her, but there were some things even she did not understand. She was a strong driven person, but she still lost the basics of youth long ago that now seemed to be scratching to the surface more and more each day since her return to mainland of Japan a few months ago.

"I have been alive to long…" she chuckled lightly. "It seems I have forgotten by youth in my time alone in the north."

The girls smiled at her, Ozu speaking, "You can still be your kid self, you just have to remember how!" she chimed.

"I agree!" said the returning Izuna.

She came in with a small jar of something that smell sweet, but sour with a hint of a rotting plant smell mixed in. It smelled awful. Even worse the closer the girl got before disrobing and stepping back into the hot spring and moving next to her.

"Awe what is that?" she said covering her nose, "It smells putrid."

"It's an Oga root mix that help clean, heal wounds and break down poisons within them." She said as her dark brown hair swayed behind her as she sat on her knees.

Kintauri was startled by cold slim on her skin and open crawl marks on her shoulders and the gash from that half-breed, and all the other little ones too. She was feeling a funny sensation as she started to laugh a little.

"Hey… stop, that tickles!" she laughed.

One of the girls had found a spot on her side that she rubbed the cream on over the sword slash. She was being laughed at, or rather, they were laughing with her. Not at her. It was an interestingly… happy feeling to laugh again.

"Hold still Miss Kintauri, we are almost done." Izuna laughed.

The girls grabbed her in attempt to hold her still when they all feel in a heap, sending the water splashing about in waves and ripples. She was still laughing, but she wasn't being tickled anymore. She was just laughing with them for no reason other than the action of falling that somehow was just funny.

"Let the salve sit for a bit." Yuka giggled as she sat up, the others following suit.

Kintauri's laughs faded away as she moved to her knees, a smile lightly on her face. "You wolves are not half bad to after around."

"Thank you!" the little blonde Ozu said bringing her hand up to salute before splashing it down.

They just smiled at her as she stood, she looked to her body of what she could see. It was a random thought from earlier. She did have larger breasts then the girls. Though, it was likely due to her being mature and the wolves not stacking up to her cantaloupes, or maybe a smaller size then that, though in the world of melons, a cantaloupe was not the largest so it seemed to fit in a comparison.

The other girls were also far more petite then she was. She was more filled out and stronger built. An hourglass figure with a nearly perfect form to match her breast and her butt. She found it funny that she was even comparing herself, why was she even caring to look any ways! She felt weird suddenly.

Looking up, the girls were on the move stepping from the spring.

"Come on Miss Kintauri, it's late, we can dry and put your hair up while we wait from the salve to be absorbed." Yuka said. "Your hair is much longer than ours so it'll be fun to work with yours. How you keep it as well cared for as you do though is beyond my understanding."

Her last remark on her hair made her chuckle lightly. She was not sure either, but she was able to tend to it well enough. But as Yuka said, it being so long did make it hard to keep tangles and burs from it.

Following to girls to the bath house's next room, an area they had left their cloths, she sat down sliding her knees to the side as she pulled a long cloth over her, drying her face with it before letting it rest on her legs. She was going to pull her hair around and start to dry that too when one of the females took a cloth to it, working it for her.

"We said we'd do this Miss Kintauri." She said.

"Yeah, we normally work on each other's hair from time to time anyways, so this is a change of pace for us. Your hair is so unique in color and so long that it's a new thing, plus, with all you have seemingly been through these last several weeks, I think you need this." Yuka said peaking around to look at her as she dried her own hair while one of the other girls worked hers.

She closed her eyes and started to think on how this situation was somewhat fun and didn't become her, or so she was telling herself. She liked the feeling of being with a group that treated her like a friend and didn't know who she truly was. They did not know all about her, only that she once ruled someplace in the north. They didn't know all her shortcomings, her battles in the past or her past hurts. They didn't care, they were just there and being friendly even though they knew they had to help based on an old duty owned by their pack.

It was just like him, the only difference; he knew everything about her and still stood at her side, like a true pack, a pack with him that she no longer had.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintauri, Wolf sisters Ozu, Inuza, Yuka (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)


	7. Choices

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>"My my, look at you!" Kouga said looking over the woman.<p>

The only three females he had selected had apparently had their way with the dragon queen. But even he, a mated man, had a hard time taking his eyes from her as she stepped into the main house guest living quarters in the massive mansion in the village's center.

"Don't start with me wolf." She bit.

"Ha ha, can't help it, the girls turned you into a true lady. Right guys?" he said chiding the other ten males. He had brought good numbers of his brothers with a many more of his wolf subordinates.

He just couldn't take her for the terrifyingly powerful dragon warrior when she had her hair pulled up braid and a fancy style only seen in noble woman with a red ribbon and dressed like a lady with a blue and red kimono that was open at her thighs and swaying behind her with every step. His wolves were still staring and talking about her being good looking and all that. But, he saw it was about time to cool them off. The lady was getting a bit agitated, her fingers twitching to show it.

"Alright you horny dogs, out. Go and sniff around for our next trail. A fresh one this time!" he barked.

They didn't back talk so much as to whine about him making them leave. They bickered about it the whole way out and continued to talk about her being sexy until they faded down the hall. He looked at the princess with a knowing gaze.

"So, you let them do this?" he asked because the females had followed the males out to find the trail.

"I thought it a change that I had not seen in a while. They claimed it would be… fun for them." She said in a monotone voice.

He scoffed, not really buying it at all.

"The elder has spoken to me. He wants to know if you'll stay longer. Long enough for him to prepare his warriors to serve the dragons… or something lame like that." He said.

"I see. I cannot do something like that until I find my quarry." She told him walking by to sit in the window seal.

"That's what I told him you'd say. The way I see it, the human taggings along would be a burden to any demon unless they had something like…" he was stopped.

"They have strong abilities. Tamers of Demons. They could be useful, but they would have to wait because I need to continue on my own for the time being until I find Sesshomaru. I may seek them after if they are so intent of helping me." She said coolly.

Ok, so they had some powers to tame and control demons? That was a pretty interesting thought. But, he doubted they could control him, or any demon that took on a human form unless they were truly weak.

"Will you tell him this for me? I will return if he desires, but I will not be staying beyond morning." she asked.

"Well, that was weird. You humbled yourself enough to ask and not order. The girls did get to you." He chuckled.

"I ask you in respect of our mutual leadership roles wolf, do not make it sound as something more." She said, sliding him a side glare.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He said walking toward her, hands on his hips, "Mind telling me the reason why you are looking for Sesshomaru?

"I will tell you the same as I told Yuka and her sisters. It's not any of your concern." She said watching him with those silver white eyes, like diamonds.

He stepped back dropping his arms with a sigh. He watched her eyes for a moment as she looked toward the sky and the lite village. To him, she seemed lost with no idea what she was doing here. Lost to time and lost to a force unknown. It was weird.

"Man, your very similar to him." He said.

He was expecting a look, but she did not move from her perch. He shifted and walked to the wall next to the window's frame, leaning on the wide ledge a foot or so from her. It was then he got a glance from her eyes before she moved them back to looking at something he could not see. Only village and sky was what he saw. Because she did not snap at him or deny it, he decided he would push a bit deeper. He wanted to see if he could find out why he had to obey this pact that was over centuries old. No, he knew why. What he wanted was to know what this female wanted with Sesshomaru. Why would anyone want to find someone who could tear your head off in two seconds flat?

"So similar and yet, so different. I mean, that guy would tear someone apart that gave him a dirty look or remark. You, I get the feeling would do the same thing with all the evil death stares you give out." He smirked.

"I would… but with a better reason than being disrespected. No one deserves to die for being ignorant." She said.

"Really? So maybe not so alike then. Your both cold and talk like you're on top of the world." He said sarcastically.

She looked at him with eyes that could kill him if they held any power like her weapon or claws, and he just laughed a bit.

"And that face, I have seen that more than once." he said stepping away to avoid her claws.

"One more word wolf! Ally or not, I will not stand by while you speak such words so casually!" she said sternly as she stood tall from her attempted attack.

He got the feeling she was just pissed and didn't really want to kill him. He just pushed his luck a bit to far. It was about time to back off and leave her alone before she did get her hands on him, and not in a good way.

"Alright, I got it. Chill out." He said raising his hands in surrender.

This took her from her looking at him like a snake ready to strike, to slowly turning away and sitting back down. He thought he saw her sigh by the raise in her chest. She glanced at him with a snarled 'leave me' before turning to let her loose tendrils of hair hide her face as she peered out the window again. Damn woman was something else. 'Really moody' he thought as he left, sliding the door shut behind him, only as soon as he did suddenly he turned an opened it again when he heard something break, loudly, and a rise of demonic aura with that.

When he looked in, he saw the window seal shattered with claw marks gouged all the way to the floor. The claw marks were spread apart like a giant demon did them, or her demon form. She was in a human form and if she took demon form… it would have torn the house down, so he knew she didn't do that. He then looked around the whole of the room, cautiously moving in, but Kintauri was nowhere to be seen.

Ok, he pissed her off and was suddenly happy he had left when he did. Then it hit him, and it hit him hard as his instincts rolled up where he had left them right under his nose during his little chat with the demoness, they warned him, sending a chill of dread down his spine that he did not like. It pushed him to suddenly realize that she might be even more dangerous than Sesshomaru himself.

She had lost control in that moment and that much was clear… that or a fit of rage to cool anger he had undoubtedly caused.

* * *

><p>She needed to get away before she lost all her control. That damned wolf pushed one to many buttons that sent her world into a red blur of pained memories and the fact that all those were still there next to the good ones it bothered her more. It was Kouga's annoying words that put her in a place she felt weak and needed to deny everything she was. All she knew and yet, all she once was. She was afraid of that side returning. It was her weak side that let her trust only to have that trust betrayed.<p>

The trust that even he betrayed by not believing her and instead the rumors escalated and started the war. Then she who had his trust she then betrayed by doing the same thing, turning against him based on her uncle whom claimed her father died by the hands of the western lord. She believed her uncle even though he had lied to her many times and Sesshomaru never did.

It hurt to know this and burned her eyes as she began to cry for the first time in so long. He was the last person to ever see her show such weakness and cry in pain knowing now that it was all a lie, her hatred for trusting a man who was the real cause for all the pain and misery of both her people and the West, but it was both their faults for not believing in one another.

She screamed out as she shut her eyes, but her scream sifted from human and it became a snarling roar in the air. She was losing it. She changed form and she didn't even know or care that she did not control it. She wasn't even sure when she made it into the forest and started shredding the trees. That realization made her stopped dead when she landed in a clearing of night moon lilies of purples, reds and whites. The moon shinning down on the grass and flowers almost making them glow in contrast.

She turned her head to the sky, leaving her jaws lightly open as she inhaled and exhaled somewhat roughly. Her eyes glaring blue on blood red as she felt tears stain her fur, she was even seeing red, and she felt stronger than ever under her emotional stress. Once long ago she harnessed that to her advantage, but now right at this moment, she didn't even care to control it. It felt good to let out her agony for all to feel under her claws. Even if her would be victims were the trees.

Looking with a mild glance to the flowers, she could not bring herself to take another step as their scent filled her nose. Who knows what compelled her to leave the flowers at peace. What was the cause for her torment for all these years that she felt like she had to destroy everything around her and yet she could not even step on a small flower… her heart was waning away in her inner turmoil.

Thinking on it now… she felt it was her desire to find him. The trauma of the past having taken advantage of her weakness and it slipped its way into her heart to make her never want to find him because she did not want to face the truth of not only her mistakes but that of her family, her uncle.

That's what she came up with as she let her eyes rest as she stood still in the field that rolled toward the southeast of the village about four miles away. At this point, she wanted something to find her so she could destroy them for thinking she would be an easy target. However, her body was not obeying her need to move and find something. She was planted still as the trees and still as the grass. Her fur blowing ruthlessly as the wind drew its breath, and on that wind…. the wolves… and something else.

Blood, from a human, and she knew the human's smell. The little girl whom had assisted her and she was not far

This made her start moving skyward in a single bound. It was coming from the general direction of the village Edo, but far closer. They must have been traveling somewhere. Now that she started moving faster, faster than any horse and she noted a village she had pasted at some point that she did not remember. And a new bit of blood on the wind, demon blood, and another human's blood. They were being attacked. She roared out and the sky began to darken from her call. Thunder and lightning rolled in until she was right on top of the demon.

To her fear, when its odor hit her nose, she almost froze up, but it was enough to cause her pain when the demon countered her claws, slamming her to the earth with a powerful arm. A dragon assassin, not bigger than the long dead Ryukotsusei, but he seemed larger because he had strong legs like her form but still a longer body. She felt her growl pour from her jaws as she stood up, stepping forward, her caws digging into the earth as she stepped hard into a leap. Her roar calling out like a lion as she drew her head, drawing in energy in a breath and releasing the power tenfold at the disgrace of a dragon's head.

It groaned out in pain as he fell to the ground from the sky. He likely did not expect her to carry power of that magnitude so having turned his back to her was a mistake and greatly disrespectful. As he slowly rose, she stepped to the sky in a snarl. She was not ready to listen to reason. Not when the three people below her were in danger, the miko taking the child and moving away from the area, the half-breed standing between her and the demon attacker. Her instincts to protect the child weighed strongly.

"Leave half-breed… protect your miko and the child." She growled, moving to the side to avoid an attack, only to strike back even harder, fangs digging into the dragon's neck before moving away to avoid the demon's claws.

"No way I'm leaving after it hurt Kagome!" he called.

She just grinned in a growl, charging the dragon as he flew for him. She drew her claws back and sliced forward, down his side. The only power he had going for him was size. He chose size thinking it made him stronger. Size was nothing compared to true skill and true ability.

She slammed down in a crouch after turning in midflight, her form hovering over the second son of the west as she cast a shadow over him. She heard him complain, asking if she was trying to kill him for no reason and bringing back her knowledge of the Tessaiga when she came up with a plan to end this fight now.

"Can you use your father's Backlash Wave?" she asked holding her ground as she opened her jaws to clamp down of the dragon's tail blocking it from hitting she or the half-breed before he pulled it away, "Speak half-breed!"

"What does that have to do with this!" he snapped.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said drawing her head back and drawing in the energy.

He seemed to get the picture as soon as she let the lightening fire fly from her jaws. She jumped back behind him and stayed low as he slashed the Tessaiga through her attack, sending it faster into a whirlwind of blue and purple twisters slicing the dragon assassin into pieces until there was nothing left.

"How the hell do you know about the Backlash Wave Lady?" he snapped just as she looked at him.

She did not answer; instead she turned toward the direction of the child and the miko, a cloud of pink purple demonic aura flashing blindly as she returned to a human form. Her red and purple kimono, snuggle covering her shoulders only showing her upper chest around her collar bone.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he said following her.

When she stepped into a clearing in the trees, the miko had her bow aimed at her, but dropped her guard when the child asked her to. The child spoke up for her and even remembered her in order to do so.

"You never told me your name Lady Demon." She said excitedly.

Even after the attack, she was able to smile at her. Even after having hurt her leg, not from a demon, it smelled like she feel. It was likely her blood that excited the assassin that was probably looking for her, into a frenzy to have a little fun, so typical of the assassin reared by her uncle. So yet again it was her presence here that caused trouble to others.

"Rin stop!" the miko yelled.

The girl ran past the miko and toward her, stopping within hands reach. She had mildly limped, so it was clear she did not get hurt badly. Kintauri knelt down slowly, reaching for the girl's kimono, lifting the base to her knee. She was simply scratched, a long mark about 3 inches, but a deep enough one to easily be painful and possibly become infected. Kintauri found herself placing her other hand over the wound applying light pressure, the girl winced making the half-breed freaked out.

"Hey, let her go!" he snapped.

"Wait, Inuyasha, look." The miko said.

When she removed her hand, the girl's kimono dropped, but she pulled it up to reveal a healed scar-less leg. She was already walking away from them. She didn't feel the need to stay when she was not trusted and she had done what she set out to do, even if it was on a whim. However, the child stopped her.

Looking down, the girl had her kimono sleeve and pulled lightly. "Don't go." She had said somewhat saddened.

Kintauri looked to the child's protectors for any sign of defense on the girl's request. The half-breed, Inuyasha, was next to his miko with an untrusting glare when she stepped toward her with a light smile.

"Rin… let her go." She said looking at her from behind the child, "But, before you leave, will you please answer some questions for us?"

"Questions?" she questioned as she turned to face the miko.

"Yes, it is becoming a worry to many of us that something is going on. The demons' activity in areas you have been is becoming a concern. People are in danger. Are you in trouble?" she asked.

Kintauri sent her a stern glance. Trouble, maybe, but she did not know how to answer that question, and it felt that by her silence that they understood. Even if the misinterpreted it as the wrong thing to ask.

"Or rather, why are you being followed? We might be able to help." The miko said sincerely, her half-breed not liking it at all by his expression of distrust.

"There is nothing you can do. I am a Queen without a kingdom and they want me dead to make sure I don't take it back." She said starting to walk away again.

"Wait! You never told me your name Lady demon!" the child chimed as she ran toward her again, stopping half way when she looked at her. "I'm Rin."

Kintauri looked at the girl, 'Rin…' she thought. A truth that humans could overcome the hole between fearing what you don't understand and running blinding into what they think they know about demons and humans alike. She would grow into a great woman full of understanding of all. Even for demons like her.

"Kintauri…" she said letting a smile grace her lips.

"Bye Lady Kintauri, see you soon!" Rin said.

She couldn't help but walk away with a smile, even if she left the miko unsure of what to say. But, she was left speechless with the knowledge she was just given about their mystery demon. She was a fallen queen trying to gain the power to take back her home. She would find a way to go into hell its self and take the Sounga from its depths. Being the descendant of the dragon in which the blade was forged, he would obey her, by a bond of blood. Sounga would willing bow to his successor, thus is his curse.

The blade was originally promised to her by the western lord, but he met his demise and she was far from those who knew his wish. So, the sword fell, lost in time, when it woke, it reign havoc until the brothers sealed it away in hell.

She would find a way to get it back, even if she had to face Sesshomaru to do so, but that was a road that was full of unknown and she was not sure if she wanted to face that unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintarui (c) Freyashepherd (Also on DA)


	8. Child's Play

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>"So you're going then?" her mother said meeting her at the gates.<p>

"Yes." Reika replied, stopping to look at her.

"Don't get upset when you find your father was right." Her mother said with a mild smile. "I know he told you when he vowed to take her head next you saw her. If you can, of course. Don't make a fool's mistake when you do find your target."

She said nothing to her mother after that remark, she had merely left. Thinking back on that little conversation she had hours ago with her mother, Reika wondered, was her father right? Either way, she was going to find out in blood or tears. She had felt she was here, but it was only a rumor at first. Little words from the demons in the courts and the other leaders seeking council on what they should do regarding if they were to encounter any of the Old North.

Now that she felt her power at its near fullest with the Tessaiga, she knew, she was here and was in the west. She vowed she would kill her next she saw the demon witch for betraying her brother and changing him. He had left after their father died and never came back to the palace. Traveled much and when he did come home, she was not there to see him through the test played by their mother. Yet, she was happy to hear he had found some peace by caring for a human child. But whether that was his old side, she was unable to see.

Still, she wanted her brother to be the kinder man he was. Sure he was quiet, strong, and serious, a little sadistic from time to time, but he was open to assisting others even though he gave off the impression that he could care less. So when he did, all around normally couldn't believe their eyes. Now he seemed so full of hate and distrust of everything. He never trusted easy in the start, which was a good thing to have in this world, but now he never did. Even distrusted his own family.

According to her father, as he told her, 'Even family is capable of hurting each other, that's why we form bonds based on real trust, not just because they are family' he always said that. And always used Sesshomaru and the dragon princess as an example of that true bond in trust, because he apparently saw something she did not, and still didn't.

Stopping, Reika looked to the sky after landing on a dirt path. Her silver hair was drawn back in a ponytail like her father's always was. She dawned dark blue haori with the red crests on her sleeves like her brother and red trim with white hakama pants, dark armor, and a violet and red sash around her waist while a thick creamy white fur rested over her shoulders replacing shoulder guards. Last, her single fang, her sword.

She was, for the first time in ages, dressed for true combat. Her skills however never lost thanks to continuous brawls and live combat training within and outside of the palace. But also situations when she needed to battle to control many situations over the years to help her mother keep the west peaceful and under their control. Since Sesshomaru was the Lord but was away all the time, someone had to handle the inner disputes and all that.

She was her mother's personal dignitary so did not do as much battling as her brother had, but that did not mean she was weak. By no means was she weak, she had in fact, become strong. At least, as strong as she felt she could be having fought few powerful enemies since the war and now.

Another thing that had bothered her was he was so happy when he was around her. To see him after the war started, when he fought against her, it broke her heart in more than one place, it was painful to see her cry and he became frustrated because he could not get her to stop. Even more painful when he became distant when he was unable to 'save her' as he claimed he was going to before the war ended. He fell far away when he failed in his promise to her, a promise the dragon did not get to hear.

She though hard as she jumped for the sky again, her form changing in a glow, it was the only way she knew to mend whatever damage was done. She had to destroy whatever was left of his past that was coming back to haunt him. To save him or something. She had to do something to get her brother back, to free him from this old hurt that she assumed still kept him away.

Roaring out as she flew for the clouds, the mild thunder rolling by, her purple marks beginning to darken with the red flutters next to her eyes as the rain hit her face. The water changing her white fur to a slight grey, and she still pushed onward. As she moved through the sky, the wind tossed her luxurious fur around in heavy winds, the long fur of her ears fluttering behind her as she looked and smelled, listened and felt. All the left over power from the Tessaiga hitting her full force, it made her feel safe. All the while, at the same time, with the power of the weather being shifted by that dragon, it also made her uneasy combined with her father's fang.

"Where are you?" she growled lightly.

Heavy winds pushed at her suddenly, trying to knock her from its path. She forced herself to move lower, out of the low cloud cover into sight of any below. She saw destruction, the trees burned and broken in a vast area, easily a mile or more all around. It took place here, he battle with the Tessaiga… no, not with it in combat, but together because whatever had been killed, smelled nothing like a Northern dragon. The scent was nothing close to that of the dogs like her, Noble and true dragons like those in the north had a very similar scent to dogs, with clear differences of course, this was a reptile based dragon from around warmer areas. And it was huge if she could tell by the marks in the earth where it had fallen a few time in the course of the battle.

It still somewhat bothered her that the half-breed got the Tessaiga, then again, she also didn't have much against him since she knew he was not at fault for her father's death. Like her mother always said, it was his foolish decision.

Returning to her human form, Reika walked into the more damaged area of the battle and knelt lightly, touched the earth and brought her fingers to her nose. One thing she was better at then her dear brother, both brothers likely, she was a far better tracker.

She stood and looked to the sky, inhaling for the scent on the wind, slowly picking through the burning flesh scents next to the smells of chard wood. The other smells were human, two, and her half-breed brother Inuyasha with the power of the Tessaiga and the Backlashwave with the energy of a storm. Her power.

"Reika." A male voice rang behind her, his voice she knew right away.

Turning to face him, her brother Sesshomaru stood watching her, she had picked up his scent a few moments ago before he made himself known. He did not seem overly pleased with her being here.

"What are you doing Reika?" he questioned her sternly.

"Hunting." She said not sure how else to say it.

"Go home Reika." He said walking toward then past her.

"No!" she bit as she turned to face his back, "I will not let her return ruin you again brother. I'm going to kill her and you'll not still me."

She spoke in a strong and pretty emotionless manner, except for the mild tang of anger in her tone. She was not overly pleased to have him tell her to go home either.

"Keep your nose out of matters that do not concern you Reika." He said turning half way to shoot her a glaring stare.

"It does. Her traitorous kind destroyed a pact that was set in blood and caused the death of father. She deserves to pay for her.."

"Enough…" he snapped, cutting her off with a growl and his demonic aura spiking, "You will not touch her Reika, you wouldn't stand a chance fighting her, and she is not to blame for the actions of her family."

Reika was speechless by his defense of her. Why? Why did he see her in such high regard even after all that had happened because of her and her family breaking the treaty and attacking for no reason other than power. They even blamed her family for breaking it.

"Leave Reika. Do not try to fight her because of your misplaced anger, what's done is done. You were far to young to even understand what happened." He said and left her.

He took to the skies in the direction of the woman's scent. He was looking for her, yet she knew not why and hated that he treated her like a child even know. She would not obey his warnings or commands. She would not let her brother stop her from acting as she saw fit.

"Sorry dear brother, but I will not obey your orders." She said with a stern gaze, she had made up her mind.

She pushed her steps into a run as she took the sky. She would not follow Sesshomaru, but she would go around, using the wind's changes in direction to keep her scent from him. She had some abilities and skills he did not. She would get to her before him because she knew exactly where she was thanks to her abilities for tracking and the air being on her side. Her brother was good, but not a good as her.

If she couldn't win by fighting fare… then she would play dirty.

* * *

><p>What was she thinking? That girl had no regard for her life clearly. She was just as stubborn as he was, maybe worse. He had the feeling she'd not listen to him and thus, he would likely see his sister again soon. The girl had a nag for going to the very end of her decisions, continued until she completed her set task. Once it was in her mind, there was almost no way to change it, and that was irritating.<p>

Though, now that he thought about it, he lost his understanding of his sister when she reached a mature age much after the war had ended. She was so much easier to understand when she was small and she was not a clamoring female. She had been barely a hundred during the war and even younger when Kintauri used to sing her to sleep. But that sweet child was out for blood for the right anger placed to the wrong person.

Pulling from his thoughts, he saw a village appearing beyond the trees within a valley, it smelled of wolves and fire, and smelled of her. Even though it was faint with wolves and humans masking it, he could pick her scent out of all the stench. He also picked up some minor demons, which was odd in his opinion. Then, two dogs as well, strong dog demons that masked their auras likely in a human form like he was. But what would demons be doing hanging around human village and there not be blood spilled?

Either way, he knew she was here or near, and he would find her.

Making his descent, Sesshomaru landed and pushed off the ground in a sprint. The sky was starting to brighten more and more. From a light blue to a red as the sun started to rise brighter and brighter in the sky. His nose burning in the odor of the wolves, the pack he recognized, their leader by the name of Kouga. But what were they doing out here, in a village no less? No, he knew this… something to do with wolves allying with the dragons.

It made no sense, this was not the pack from the North, but a completely different one. Not only that, that pact was as old as time itself. Only one could invoke the old contract and she was here, with the wolves traveling away from the village bond for the northwest. Why hadn't he seen it before? They were here because she already had invoked the old pact. He tracked her scent to their lands before it vanished by being overwhelmed by the wolf scent. This realization annoyed him because he was just now realizing it. He should have been following the wolves from the start.

Stopping suddenly and jumping back, a blast of fire crashed in front of the spot he had just been. It was a fire breathing fox demon, a rather large one… and the humans? This confused him a bit before he noticed the command given to fire again.

Jumping onto a nearby roof, Sesshomaru brought up his finger and in a lethal swing, a ribbon of light lashed through the weak demon, sending it into oblivion.

"Stop him, it's only one this time!" a young man shouted.

"Kasshin! Help us out here!" a girl shouted.

Sesshomaru looked toward the female as a youkai stepped out laying a hand on the head of the long haired female. When he looked up at him, his gaze was knowing and he stopped to just stare at him. The wind picked up heavy, blowing his pelt about in the wind. Sesshomaru looked the male over. He was a dog youkai, wavy silver off white hair in a ponytail, dark purple markings on his upper jaw line, one on each side and a set of smaller one running to the corner of his eyes and blending into color above his lashes.

He was dressed in red, gold and black, with light weight armor with gold lining, his armguards sporting blade like horns. He appeared to be in high standards, but Sesshomaru did not know him. His clothing made him seem almost noble in bloodlines.

"Sesshomaru?" he said as he stepped closer.

The male's tone made Sesshomaru raise a brow at him. The intent to kill that he had seen for a split moment was now replaced with question and recognition. The humans started speaking in whispers to each other.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru said.

"Figures you'd not know me, I was about sixty last I saw your face, so just a little pup. I was hiding with my sister after you appeared and destroyed the dragon who had killed them." He responded.

Sesshomaru recalled killing a dragon in the war that attacked and started killing ruthlessly. Two demons, dog youkai, had lost their lives fighting back and failing. They were a mated couple by how they had protected each other and tried to protect their home. Though, he did not remember any children being in the area.

"I guess it's no surprise, we escaped while you still fought." The young male said.

"Hmph…" he Sesshomaru huffed, "So you survived the war." he finished with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, thanks to Kintauri, my sister and I have thrived, here in this village as well as when we were raised in the north." He grinned pulling his fist into a ball, drawing his claws out in a glow as he opened his hand.

"So she was here, where is she going now?" he asked staring the young youkai down with a demanding gaze.

"I ran into her before she left, so, you just missed her." He said jumping to the roof top.

Sesshomaru took this boy's actions as not only a threat, but a challenge. This youkai was not going to let him go without a fight it seems.

"You'll leave her alone. She's in enough pain without you around, Mother Kintauri does not need any more, least of all from the likes of you." he said.

"So that's what you think." Sesshomaru said.

It just dawned on him. This boy was protecting her and had the wrong idea as to why he was looking for her.

"Yeah, why else would you search for her?" he said smugly, drawing a large sword from his hip.

Sesshomaru drew his Bakusaiga, the sword screaming in excitement when their blades clashed after the boy rashly charged him. Sesshomaru felt the power this young man had and had to give even more into his effort to push him back, and even more to swing his blade and shove him away.

"I seek to speak with her, nothing more." He defended, though why he felt the need to do so was beyond him.

"Why would you do that after what happened?" he responded, slamming his blade skillfully back down.

He blocked again, defending himself rather than trying to fight. It was likely because this boy was protected and well cared for by Kintauri and thus he would not hurt someone close to her and cause her to have any more reason to hate him. He refused to cause her anymore grief then what she seemed to have based on the boy's defense.

"Does it matter?" he said, shoving back and swinging in attack, the boy blocking with a nice amount of grace.

"Yes, it does!" the young male shouted lashing out with his claws.

Sesshomaru side stepped, grabbing his attacker's wrist. Now was his chance to end this pointless battle. Pulling the young youkai forward, Sesshomaru pulled his arm back, side steping behind the boy, yanking him into submission as he pinned his arm to his back and raised Bakusaiga to his throat.

"You still have a lot to learn about Kintauri's fighting style, I'm the one that helped her develop it." He said, getting a low growl from his captive.

"You what?" he said.

"It seems she left out many details of her past in the west." He responded lowly, so the worrying humans could not hear, "I seek her for my own reasons that are not your concern or even any of your business. Do you understand boy? I do not want to kill you if it will cause her grief and she is plenty old enough to care for herself and fight her own battles..."

He took the silence as his answer. Sesshomaru held tight to the male's arm and he waited for the stubborn boy to respond with a word that he would leave it be and stay out of his affairs. Yet, he only held his head turned down and toward him, sending him a defiant glare.

"Let him go!" a woman from behind him said.

He didn't even hear or feel the new youkai appear. Glancing back, the female looked just like the male, only, a female and feminine. She moved just as he turned, releasing the male to look at her, only to follow her as she leapt. He stood over the male as the female moved to pull him to his feet and toward her as she backed away on the roof's center tiles.

The female was dressed just a wealthy looking and in the same way, a haori and hakama pants. But in purple and white with a blue colored obi style sash. The only difference between the two siblings was the colors of their clothing and her hair was tied half up in a bun the rest of her off white hair falling at her back. Also the fact that her haori was a long one that was snug at her waist and loose and fluttering behind her. She was indeed a warrior of some form for she carried a blade.

"What are you thinking Yukimi?" the female's brother whispered.

"I'm thinking that this is none of our business Kasshin. I know how you feel, but this is not a burden for us to carry with her. Something happened back then that has nothing to do with us. But I believe that if he wanted to kill you, he would have already." She said, her words silencing the villagers.

"Yukimi…" the boy, Kasshin, said faintly, his eyes falling from a glare aimed at him, to the roof at his feet.

"I feel he spared you because he knows that it might hurt Kintauri, in other words, he still cares. So let him go and leave him to what he wants to do." She finished.

Sesshomaru just turned away, ignoring anything more as he jumped to the next roof then toward the sky.

"She went Northwest!" she shouted

Northwest… that was fully opposite of the Western palace which was southwest and in the center most area of the lands, and where his sister might still be following from.

His only thought on his mind now was that he did still care, and it took the encounter with the two children whom he did not know to find that out. He never knew they were there, watching as children as he battled in the war to protect the people for his father. They were still nearby. Not close, but close enough. If she was going northwest, then she was going to an old fortress that was in ruins from the war. It was also a place where one of the hidden gates to the underworld rested.

But why was she going there? And why did he continue to miss her at every turn, and now he was apparently going to have some unwanted company.

"Wait, we're coming too!" the boy shouted.

Sesshomaru looked behind him as the twins caught up and tailed him as he moved higher. The female shrugged her shoulders lightly as she just smiled faintly and caught up to him on his right, her brother to his left. She seemed as though she tried to stop him but failed so just followed after her seemingly strong willed brother.

"Do as you wish, but stay out of my way!" he commanded firmly.

* * *

><p>Credits: Kasshin and Yukimi (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)<p>

Reika (c) KyaValentine from DA

Her character was requested for my story because it just seemed to fit when I got going. So, i asked and she let me use her. She has a fan comic on DeviantArt (DA) called 'Something to Protect' and she has a prospective of Sesshomaru's childhood as well. Our stories follow different paths, but the ideas are similar. To come up with the past we don't know about Sesshomaru. in my case it's that and a whole new plot. you can find images and such of Reika as a child and adult on her account and i even have some fan art on my account (FreyaShepherd) for your viewing pleasure as well

Thank you and i do hope your enjoying this so far. More chapters will be added after I proof-read them, edit and them upload. Add it to your alerts if you want to keep watch for new chapters, I work on them regularly unless something happens.


	9. Stubborn Ways

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>"Keep up or I'll leave you behind!"<p>

The wolves were starting to have trouble keeping up at her pace. Kouga had already yelled out at them more then once to try to get them moving faster with a little positive and more negative, encouragement. She had decided to change her tactics and see if she could recover the Sounga herself without having to face her past. Without having to face Sesshomaru for help, if she could to that, it wouldn't feel so low to her to see him, because she would not need to lower herself to seek help anymore. She was still in such a mixed up mess she didn't know what she'd do when she saw him again anyway.

Next to that, was her current feeling of uneasy the closer she lead the wolves to the fallen fortress hidden in a high point of the mountain they climbed. Something was making her stomach turn and twist, yet she could not hear, sense, or smell anything odd as of yet. Should she try her old skill at finding auras? Maybe it was something to give a try if this kept up any longer.

Glancing back, Kouga was barking orders again, but it was not her concern. They also didn't seem to smell anything or even notice anything. It was a feeling that was starting to bother her.

"Kouga." She said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he said looking to her and catching up, running at her side.

"Do you feel any form of unease about this area?" she asked him.

"Other than it getting colder and colder and my feet feeling like they are going to fall off since we landed in this snow, not really. Why?" he said, complaining.

"Something is not right here." She said with a glance at him.

He just looked at her mildly for a moment before he looked back with a groan and fell back with his pack. Kintauri just kept moving, not caring to slow down at all, but thought she may need to stop if they were to keep going.

"We'll rest here!" she shouted back as she slid to a graceful halt.

She turned around and saw the wolves had slowed and been over twenty yards from her, and likely that distance would have grew the longer they move if she had not stopped. The whole pack was huffing a puffing, their breath showing like ice in the wind.

Turning for a moment, a sound caught her ears, a low rumble that was growing louder, she looked around slowly, looked toward the wolves again and they were still calm. Did they not hear the sound? When Kouga looked at her, it was made clear he heard it. His eyes seemed serious and a little worried. She gave him a mild nod as she took a step toward the leader and his resting brothers and sisters. It was then that the sound was made clear, but they had no time to react as the snow blasted from the high cliffs above and tumbled down, she darted toward the sky, a cloud engulfing her, growing into the celestial form that was her demon side.

Kintauri landed hard on the snow covered rocks and dirt path, thee snow she was unable to move from in time, even when she moved toward the wolves in order to use her demon form to block snow. She was to slow to react and the snow turned out to be to much. It pinned her down on her side and she felt the weight on her body pushing down. She would have to dig herself out, or blasted her way out. She knew she had been through down half the mountain side into an unknown area of the mountain's many scares.

She growled lowly where she laid, her eyes slightly open as hundreds of pounds of snow held her still. She needed to get free, and right now. If she couldn't get away in time, she knew the wolves didn't. They needed her help. Her body shifted lightly as she felt her power swell to the boiling point. Her sight glowed in a red as her jaws parted slowly as she pushed every muscle into a screaming fit to move onto her belly before tears enough room the raise her head. Her father's power, the one she inherited would work wonders here.

Heat started to pool around her jaws, a molten scent erupted from behind clenched fangs until she set it free toward where the sky might be. A golden fire shot up with a blue lightening charged around the flaming stream. Snow fell to liquid until she blasted through the top leaving a hole still dripping and melting, big enough to move though, so she started her wiggling climp up the rabidly melted shaft.

She was stuck… something had her foot that didn't before. With a growl, she pulled hard to try to get free, its grip tightening. It then tried to pull her back into her icy tomb.

Kintauri snarled as she struggled to free herself. Being where she was, she couldn't fight back, she couldn't turn and attack. If she was not careful, she'd risk bringing down more snow of the pack and herself. The hold that had her leg started to snake up to her hips then tighten, pulling harder on her until she went down. The scent was serpent… old and dark, a dragon cursed to defend old powers locks away in the fortress. She knew what they were, curses dragons who were defenders of the gateway to hell.

They can't still live after all this time! A form of wyvern, in the dragon family, but curse guardians of powerful relicts such as the gateway she was after. But, the gate was much farther yet, why was the guardian dragon this far from its post?

Her thought was lost when she was squeezed tightly, after the tail then swiftly got to her chest, the air pushing from her lungs in a whining gasp of pain. She snapped her eyes shut as the demon, as big as Ryukotsusei, likely one of his remaining soldiers, came from the snow with her in its tail. The black and blue legless dragon merely hissed as he took in her scent with its tongue.

She growled lightly, as best she could with what air she was being allowed to get. It was making her focus fade in and out as she still struggled. Her focus was lost as she forced herself to return to a human form. The idea was to drop and be free from the demon by changing her size by becoming her human form. It worked; her feet hit the soft snow as she dropped to her knees, coughing hard as she drew herself to her feet. Her lungs still gagging her to take in much needed air.

As it slowed, she was not given a chance to calm down, she had to defend herself as the dragon attacked with its tail to try to grab her again, and with a side step and swing of her fang, and she lobbed off about six feet of the dragon's tail. Coughing again however, feeling the pain in her chest from bruising that was likely the cause, she stumbled lightly as she jumped to dodge its head. Turning mid-air, she faced the dragon as it blasted a ball of energy at her.

"SHIT!" she said bringing up her blade.

The impact from the blast sent her hard into a rocky cliff sixty or more feet away. It knocked the wind from her body as she then fell into the snow below. Struggling to breathe, and to stand, Kintauri let out a growl, her eyes pitching into red as she used her powers to numb the pain, forcing her body to heal at a rapid pace, she learned that trick from Sesshomaru.

"Your dead monstrosity…" she said low and with a grin.

She jumped forward, her sword being sheathed as her violet red aura blasted outward in frenzy. She blasted from her demonic cloud and her demon form crashed into a different form that appeared. A dog demon in demon form collided with her, as she snapped her jaws upon the new demon's neck, while at the same time she felt claws rip across her chest before they pushed away from each other.

"You…" Kintauri gasped, a growl echoing from her words.

"So happy to see you two getting along so well." She said with nothing in her tone but hate.

"Reika, what is the meaning of this! I have no ill will toward you…" Kintauri said seeing the daughter of the West, the only daughter.

"You should know that yourself, after what you caused Sesshomaru, how can I let you live when you're always haunting him, now more than ever since you showed your face here again." She said with a glare in her eyes.

Kintauri didn't have much time to speak again because Reika was not her only opponent. The dragon was back in force trying to eat her from behind. She countered with her shifting to the side and launching forward, claws ripping one side of the dragon's jaw wider. The beast bellowed in pain as she turned to face yet another attack from Reika. Something happened in the past that must have been turned over into hate and revenge for Reika. All her anger was channeled toward her, and she understood why, for Reika was to young at the time to fully understand what was going on then.

"Reika, I know you must be upset for what happened then, but it was not my fault. That war changed both myself and Sesshomru, I was betrayed and it was twisted by another to force us into combat and hate. It was Rakashi my uncle who stated this whole mess and…"

"Shut up witch!" she said swinging her claws down sending a wave or power from her claws.

She was to close to block it fully and did not wish to hurt Reika, but that dragon, it had to go. When Reika attacked, the dragon did as well, so Kintauri took this chance to fly up as the two power collided, clouding their views. She shifted and in an inhale, her head held in howl, she turned her head down fast sending a blast of flaming electrical furry upon the dragon as she drew the power from the changing weather.

She heard the dragon growl as he came closer to her, it started to thrash and fight aginst her power and the pain she caused. She couldn't move right away, barely getting to stop her attack and move before she found a second dragon slam her to the ground and snow from below. It grabbed her in its jaws before it had thrown her down. That avalanche, it was caused by these dragons she assumed. And the dragons were somehow convinced to obey Reika. It was a trap, but how Reika found her in the first place, that was the question. Yet, with her life on the line from a planned ambush, she did not know what to think yet other than to fight back.

'Sesshomaru….' She thought lightly.

Taking in a breath, she opened her jaws and snarled as she shoved against the jaws that pinned her again. It seemed to be waiting for its companion to assist as it shook off her attack, it was injured greatly, she could not only smell that, but see it as well. With a snarl Kintauri forced her back up as the pain from the dragon fangs sent needles in her shoulders, her form glowed as she felt her wings would be a surprise.

"NOW!" Reika roared as she commanded to other to attack now.

Kintauri's wings forced themselves out and one stabbed though the head of the dragon that held her pinned. It roared out as it pulled away, her wing ripping at its flesh. It was sad to see that dragon fight only to fail as it dropped and tried to still fight. Kintauri turned to the other as she jumped back, sending herself skyway. She gave her wings a downward thrust and silver white shards rocketed out and spread over the dragons, mainly the one with a hole in its skull silencing the wounded beast.

Reika was intent on stopping her. She did, but for a moment she faltered and Kintauri pushed her to the side, only to be slammed into the rock wall behind her, as she held her wings back from harming the young female. This was a mistake and she knew it, but she did not wish to harm Sesshomaru's sister. It was thing for him to hate Inuyasha for being a half-breed and being one cause that lead to his father's death, but Reika, was close to this sibling and she did not want to risk bringing Sesshomaru down on her.

What was she saying? She was not doing this for him… was she… it was Reika who she cared about her. She had to admit to herself that it was in fact for both, she saw Reika as another little sister.

In her moment of distraction, Reika had back off, and it was then the other dragon caught her off guard, smacking her into the stone cliffs, her back aching on the impact only to feel the pain everywhere else when she fell to the ground on cold snow and ice. She had to end this and stop messing around so she could deal with Reika properly putting her in her place without these dragon's bothering her!

She had to strike now… but before she could, a white figure stuck hard, cutting the dragon across the face with powerful poison claws.

She faintly heard Reika shout in a snarl, her voice shaking as she breathed in and out. Kintauri stood as she was, her sight turning to a mass of white fur and grey standing over here, a low snarl ripping out from his throat.

He roared in rage as he stepped forward a bit, only to back off and hover over her. The next thing she knew, she felt more dragons, two more, then jaws on her scruff before she was yanked into the air. Her surprised gasp was made clear even to her when she saw the two new dragon erupt from the ground she was just laying.

When she was dropped, she landed on her feet and turned her head, he stood right at her side now, his back leg resting back parting aginst her own as she stood battle ready again. But she couldn't help but growl at him for being there and picking her up like a little pup just a moment ago.

"I warned you Reika…. " His words cold and heartless, his shouting voice holding a snarl of rage and sorrow within them as he stepped forward fangs bared.

His sister cried out and commanded the dragons to attack.

It was then she raised her head and shoved against his side in a snarl, snapping at his face before she jumped up, pushing off of the air as she went for on dragon that now moved for her, the other following going after her as well. She was angry somewhat that he dared to try to stand between her and her fight as if she could not handle it on her own.

"Stubborn woman…" he growled.

She felt him follow after her in her wake as she spread her lethal wings out and cut through a the first new attacker, she moved from his open jaws down half its body until she was knocked down by the other. She knew she was being rash now, but she knew what she could do and didn't want his damn help! Not like this…

Her wings shattered as she saw Sesshomaru move to break her would be fall; it was like instinct that made her know they'd even harm him. However she was able to turn her body and slowdown in the air before she hit his bulkier side. She was about to move again when she felt a stabbing pain on her upper neck on the side.

"Let go of me Sesshomaru…" she snarled as she stepped a bit and pulled only to cause her more pain from his bit.

"Not until you tell me why you are here…" he growled low.

"None of your business.." she snapped as she was released.

He was forced to let her go so they could move away from each other into two targets, thus avoiding the last dragon's fireball that scorched at the earth below them. It was then she moved in for the kill, Sesshoamru not far behind. His form shoved into her side as he moved her out of the way of an attack by use of the dragon's tail. They were fighting each other it seemed just as well as the dragon, and she was starting to feel somewhat queasy… it was from a wound that was still bleeding at her side and a few others, thought smaller, from dragon venom.

This had to be finished now so she could get away and work to recover from the much stronger poisons from that of her own kind.

"Stop getting in the way!" she roared snapping at his leg.

"Your gestures are becoming most annoying..." He roared back up slightly to avoid her bits before snapping his jaws down on her rump making her yip like a damned pup.

What the hell did he do that for! She spun around to go after him for an invasion of space, but her shoved past her and at the dragon. He tricked her and it was pissing her off at how he was able to do it. He remembered her well enough to know that would distract her and she fell for it. Growling then, she urged herself forward, her body feeling heavier as she caught up to him and they both again shoved and snarled until the dragon moved forward.

They split apart and she ran her claws from the dragon's jaws down the side of it neck and cut through its body. When she glanced over, she saw he had copied her attack. She growled as her feet touched the ground and she faced him head on, the dragon in the background on her mind as it gagging and groaning became silent.

Her aura roared around her body as she returned to a human form, blood dripping from her side and it right arm where a dragon had clawed her. She found he followed her lead and she saw where she had bitten him of the arm. It bled some and dripped from his fingers. She glared at him as he vision jumped in and out. She felt that Reika had run off sometime during the rest of the battle between the dragons, and their little scuffles in between. She had run in fear of her brother.

She reached for her fang with the intent to kick his ass in a uninterrupted battle, however, her sight faded and her mind fell away slowly. Sesshoamru's face with a worried expression as he moved toward her was the last image she saw.

She was not strong enough to fight the rest her body screamed for after the battle and she felt warmth when she fell…. and a scent of autumn and spring showers filled her nose and it made her feel…. safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintauri (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)

Reika (c) KyaValentine on DA


	10. Bonds Still Survive

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>The wind was howling in his ears as he headed deeper into the mountain's depths. He knew the area well and he felt with this blizzard getting worse, it was best to seek shelter, even more now that he carried an unconscious Kintauri. He knew why might have lost the battle to his sister, she was holding back. If it were any other enemy, she'd have made quick work of them. However, in this case, she did not lose and likely would not have even without him coming to force his help on her. The sight of him made Reika loose her resolve and she ran away like a coward.<p>

Looking from her face to the path ahead of him, the snow blasting in flurries of wind making it hard to see, and she was getting colder with every step. She may be used to cold, but she was exposed where her clothing had been burned away, mainly her back at some point in the battle before her had arrived.

He could only to so much.

Looking up from her face, his gaze rested on a dark opening in the mountain ledge. He quickened his pace and pushed on until the wind died away upon entering the large cavern. Deeper and deeper he went until it was hard to see at the end of the cave. The only light was the faint glow from outside that traveled around the slight curve of the cave which opened up into a large area with a glowing pale green moss spotting the walls, shining stalagmites that still formed, all with the light sound of running water into a freshwater spring toward the back of the cave.

He once used this place to rest when he was younger. He came here often to hone his skills and abilities, and he had brought her here with him more than once or twice. That last time before the war began. Stopping near the side farthest the entrance, Sesshomaru carefully knelt down, placing her down with her pelt that he still carried. She needed to stay as warm as possible while in such a weak state.

She was risking her life just so she'd not hurt his sister, it was a ridiculous thing for her to have done. He did not know why, but then again, he did. The dog demon twins, he could not bring himself to hurt the boy after he made it clear who he was allied with.

He was getting soft, it would likely be the end of him someday.

Stepping back, he found his idea, his face and body changed into his demon form, silent and powerful, yet he was able to be gentle if he needed. He was always able to do so even as a forty foot giant dog. Though he had thought it was lost until Rin came into his life, and now this. Stepping lightly, his steps surprisingly soft despite his massive form, he turned lowering his body to the rocky ground, his tail sliding under Kintauri's body pulling her to lean upright against his side bit his shoulder as he rested his tail over her body careful so not to smuther her. This was the only way he could think of to be close enough to her yet far enough away so he'd not be in a possibly embarrassing situation.

He could feel her, she was shivering even more than before. It was freezing and he knew this could very well kill a human who was unprepared, even one that was. But he was well aware that Kintauri was from the much colder north, so she was very well adapted for this weather, to an extent and with the right attire. Even he was feeling the cold to a point at the tips of his toes and his nose. Yet it was not enough to be any sort of problem or concern to him.

Dropping his head slowly to the ground, he pulled his body in a tight ball curling up as he stuck his nose into his tail, and he was near her as he couldn't help but watch her rest. Her body was warming and ridding its self of the shaking, shaking caused by the body trying to heat up by rapidly moving the muscles. He took a breath into his nose, her sea and blooming flowers scent soothing next to his own unique odor, than he exhaled through his nose in a calming sigh. He was once again at peace, like so long ago before the war tore them apart but still did not understand why. After all that had transpired he could still feel peace with this female.

He had all but forgotten the trust that held them as friends then, but he had realized now, seeing her again, he wanted to hold onto that. He wanted more the day he had made the mistake of kissing her to stop her tears and bedding her in her lonely night of pain. He was his father's son, but with one difference in their choice of woman, he was weak for a powerful Youkai princess, his father, for a simple human.

The simple fact he knew now was that he had been angry in being accused of betraying the trust he had earned from her. When he saved her from his sister's plot, she apologized to him in his arms when he had caught her from falling into the snow. It melted away what reasons he had left to be upset with her and it melted that anger into nothing.

He couldn't help but raise a lip in a teeth baring growl, his eyes shifting to look ahead at the sparkling water that trickled down the far wall into a pool. It frustrated him to be so weak as to allow a woman to make him stop everything to search for her, and when he found her with the intent to find answers, he now felt he may not be able to even seek them all for risk of pushing her away. Tensing, he shifted his eye to look at her as she moved sideways, gripping his fur tightly, her body winced lightly causing her to make a face. He watched as turned her face into his coat. When she stopped suddenly, she opened her eyes.

She looked peaceful and somewhat dazed as she turned her head to look at him, into his massive eye that watched her close. He was silent as she looked from his gaze to where she was, she seemed surprised as she placed her hand over one of his ribs just behind his shoulder where she was and pushed to sit up next to his face.

Her head was down, her hair hiding her from him as he moved under his tail, slowly raising her body then her hand to the side of his maw. Watching her as she curled her fingers, daggering her claws into his lip over massive canines, the feeling sent an unwanted shiver down his spine. He had the sudden urge to scratch at the invisible flea that was her hand on his face and he twitched his lip to show his fangs for a second. He made her move her hand and stop clawing at him.

"Why did you do this?" she questioned him in a low whisper, her voice seeming somewhat unsure.

He didn't have the answer he wanted to give her. He was not sure of the right answer either, not after so long. He shifted his eye to look forward and away from watching her. He was not intent on answering what he did not know.

"Don't turn your back to me Sesshomaru." She said in a near growl, her voice stern and commanding authority.

He stopped and turned his head ever so slightly toward her, it caused her to fall into his side as he curled his legs closer to his form and his eye shifted back to her. Her gaze commanded respect even where she sat leaning against his thick fur coat. It showed power and told him that she too had changed. But, how much had she changed? His old friend stared upon him with the intent to make him answer her even if their current size differences were made clear.

"You could have taken her full force even with her having help, why did you hold back?" he rumbled lowly, turning his mind to the battle he appeared in and made the choice to jump in and assist her on a simple whim.

"What?" she snapped moving to sit up on one knee as she gripped his fur from where she stood on his leg that he rested his head on, then she finished, "I was ambushed fool…"

"That never stopped you before, have you gone soft…" he trailed, noticing his tone. He was getting angry, but why?

"Soft…" she let out a hard chuckle, "No, I had a plan to defeat Reika without killing her."

"It did not appear that way." He said keeping his head low as if to trap her, narrowing his red eye glaring at her lightly as if trying to see into her mind, "You used the Dragon Storm too, I know what it does to your body."

He thought back to the wings she had opened up when she started blasting the shards of her wings at her enemies. The shards spiking and glowing with energy that sent waves of surging lightning through whatever it touched. Then acted like rods to draw the wrath of the weather upon her foes. That power also affected her in many ways because it was so strong. It would wound her with burning markings because the power of the storm was drawn from her father's fang, the sword she carried. That power was not ready for her to use it and yet she did with she needed something to give her an upper hand.

"Stay out if it!" she shouted.

He pushed closer, baring his fangs, "I will not! You promised you'd never use it again Kintauri until you mastered your father fang!" he snarled.

She backed up the closer he pushed with his head slightly raised, his body shifting under her until he was more on his belly staring her down while her back pushed against the side of his belly. He showed his rage over a promise made to long again that she had broken. A promise he did not remember until he saw her use the ability that harmed her more when she called it while in demon form. She had no fear of him like all others did, she was the only person who would disobey his every word, and somehow, that drew him closer to her.

She stared at him feet now one the hard rocky ground, her eyes starting to let off a red glow that began to take over her silver irises. He could feel her power bubbling to the surface, he couldn't believe her stamina, it had only been a few hours since her battle.

"Get out… of my FACE!" her words turned in a roaring snarl as she leapt toward him.

He couldn't back his head up in time to avoid her slamming her fist dead into his snout. The sheer force and power she put behind it made his head nearly hit the ground, sending a feeling of excitement through his body. That same familiar thing he felt before and during a battle where his enemy was evenly matching his power and skill.

She was one such enemy, though, she was not his enemy, she was… something else. But what he did not know yet.

Turning his body around to follow her movement, he reached out with his tail to grab at her, when he caught her, he threw her down as he stood and turned to pin her under his massive paw, but not enough to possibly smash her. She still gave him to most defiant look. Full of anger and something else… she seemed upset or saddened, and above all her could see she was still in great pain. He knew her well enough and it was a surprise that he still remembered.

Even under his paw, she still struggled and tightened her grip on one of his toes as she tried to push him from her. Even he knew she couldn't do that. Not as she was. But after using the Dragon Storm, he knew she needed longer the recover from its damaging effects.

He shifted his gaze from her face to the exposed skin of her shoulder and neck where dark red marks rested. They looked like flaming vines and they still burned her skin in lightly charging pulses.

"Look what it's done to you…" he growled lightly.

He slowly lifted his paw from her mid-section and legs. She started to sit up as his aura surrounded his body, returning him to a human like form. Stepping closer as she stood, she took a swing at him again, this time, he reach out and took her wrist.

"Let go Sesshomaru." She commanded as she tried to jerk her hand from him.

He pulled against her, the momentum causing her to fall forward into him. He grabbed her left shoulder with his other hand, she cried out in pain when he squeezed the red marks that burned her body. Her fearless and commanding front fading behind something that he did not know and it burned even him. It was not fear, anger yes… and denial? Lessening his tight grip on her shoulder, she turned her head away, hiding behind her long bangs. He would never understand women, but when it was her he could not understand, and he was struck dumb as to what to do.

Tears… the salty scent mixing with her sweet ocean and flowers aroma.

"Why did you have to… I was afraid this would happen…" she said, teary eyed and frustrated anger in her voice.

He loosened up his hand from her wrist as he lowered his hand, as he released her wrist and stood still. Watchful of her as she stood still, never looking up. It was starting to become unnerving for him.

"Why… do you cry?" he asked, the questioned sounded strange to him.

He did not know what to do now, before it was trying to get her anger calmed by a fight. It always helped them both in the past. But this, this was like then… when she cried for her father's sudden death, for his murder. To help her tears, he had kissed her and more, he had lay with her. That memory kept smacking him in the face with her crying like she was. He was naive then and was not sure what to do at that time. He was young and stupid and reacted on his growing impulses as a male. Now, he was in control, and nothing would urge him to react that way again, but he was still bothered by her tears.

The last time they saw each other as friends was that night and after that the war roared into life. He had seen her in battle from then on for several long months until she had seemingly vanished and the last memory of her face with full of frustration, anger, and tears.

Apparently he had gone to far this time because he once again caused her to shed tears in his presence.

* * *

><p>"Why… do you cry?"<p>

She was not expecting him to even ask, but just stand and watch. She knew it was ok to cry in front of him. He would not judge her for that weakness, he never did. She had been around to see him cry as a child, and even once when she was badly hurt from falling from a tree. He blamed himself a lot when she was sad, but he never saw her cry once after she got older, only when she was a child like him.

Why was she crying? He was standing so still, the emptiness she felt when he let go of her wrist; it set a lump in her throat. She was pissed off at herself for crying when she saw him. When she woke up, he was there. It took all she had to be strong and still, they came. She told herself she would see him, and seek his help in getting the Sounga no matter what, but would try it on her own first. So she wanted to keep the past behind them and never look back. But, that resolved decision left her as soon as she saw him in real time. The real flesh and blood Sesshomaru…. her best friend once long ago but now she felt like he was distant as she, and yet she was still comfortable in knowing it was not their fault.

He felt so different, to be around, no longer that calm mellow yet awkward young man she followed around all the time and annoyed until he spoke to her. And they were friends from then on. What would they be now? Enemies, old acquaintances, a past left behind? He still stood over her watching her even if she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes watching the ground as tears poured down her cheeks, a disgrace in her mind.

She shuddered then at the touch to her chin, eyes wide but then calming as she was forced to look at him. His golden eyes searching for something, his intense stare made her tears run heavier. She lowered her eye lids part way.

"Answer me, why do you cry?" he asked again with more demand.

She took a shaken breath and pulled away, "I'm afraid… I don't have an answer for that." She said silently.

It was the truth, she didn't know what to say or why she cried. She just became emotional. She suddenly wished her mother was here with her. She would know why she cried and why she felt so hurt, and happy, and just plain angry all at the same time. But, her mother was captive and locked away by her own brother.

She heard him step closer, and stop about a foot behind her. She was silent, only a light gasp coming from her lips as she felt some locks of her hair being lifted from her back. She turned her head lightly as she looked to him. His eyes were closed as he carefully let her hair rest in his palm, his lips touching her hair in a kiss, his nose taking in her scent. Why?

It couldn't be that… could it? But he was trying in desperation to find why she cried by using her scent.

Turning to face him, her hair slipping from his grasp as he opened his eyes, he raised his head to look at her. A faint smile graced his calm expression, it melted her into nothing as she felt her knees want to push her forward to hug him like she once did when he returned to the Palace from battle or training with his father, yet she did not move.

"You don't have to tell me then if you do not have the answers." He stated simply.

His eyes changed to almost a distant lonely state as he turned away, but he stopped, her hand having reached out as she took his sleeve. Freezing up a bit as she stepped forward, taking her eyes to meet his. It took her being far from him to realize how much she needed her friend. The very friend that should be pissed at her for accusing him of betraying her and trying to kill him, but instead acted as nothing had happened between them.

"How is it you can be so strong… and not only that… you seem to have forgiven me for what I did to you," she said stepping closer, taking his right hand and running her fingers up his arm under his sleeve, "It left a scar… I can feel it."

"I was angry at first. I wanted revenge because I thought you started the whole thing after I gave you my trust…" he said his left hand, the one she remember biting back during the fight with his sister's dragons, gripping her hand that touched the small old scar, "However, I later found secrets that told me that you were tricked just as I was."

She just looked up at him, her eyes lightly specked with tears still, his hand came up to touch her check, his thumb whipping away the last of her tears, his grip on her hand tightening lightly as if he would never let go.

"Not only that… you did apologize, so I assume it's my turn because I too played a part and for that…. I am sorry." He said never letting his calm gaze leave her.

She did not remember saying anything to… no she did. She thought she not going to get the chance before she blacked out from the pain of the burning marks that resulted after using her father's fang's strongest attack. The dragon venom was the main play in causing her to black out seeing as her father's fang never had that effect, merely pain. The marks, they still faded slowly, but also still hurt.

With all the bad blood of the past, the many misunderstands and the plots of the hidden traitors, now known, her uncle Rakashi and those loyal to him. She thought that she would fight and try to kill him when she saw him again.

Well, she did before. That encounter a few weeks ago when he went on the attack after her retainer and sister. But that didn't seem to matter now. He had never known if the dragons that were they with her were friend of foe.

She smiled suddenly, with a light laugh and she stepped into him, her forehead lightly colliding with his armor. She reached up, clinging to his armor, turning her head into his fur pelt. He seemed to freeze for a moment, like he had forgotten what to do. He slowly slipped his arm right arm over her shoulder and resting his head on hers. He inhaled and let out a sigh as he ran his other hand threw her hair, just as she stepped to the side to turn to look as her hair ran through his fingers.

She stayed at his side as he moved his arm from her as she stood close to watch almost in fascination as he pulled the strands of her hair to his nose and lips briefly. This was something new that he had never done before.

"Why do you do that? I have never seen you do such a thing." she questioned almost thoughtlessly.

"Your scent…. It's rather… calming…" He stated glancing at her as her hair slipped from his fingers, "I had forgotten it…. This will not be allowed to happen again..."

His last words set in the back of her mind. Why would he say something like that? It was… so different than before. It was now clear to her, he had changed, but so had she. All change happened, for better or for worst. It seemed by provoking her, he knew exactly what she needed to calm down from her inner demons. But she also would use her old ties to find the Sounga sword.

She felt, she had her friend back… and something more, an ally whom she would get to know all over again.

"It would seem it is time to start new and forget a hard past, but remember it so it will never happen again." She said, getting his attention

She had to seek his help, it was now or never, she needed the Sounga and his mother might be the easiest way to the underworld and it would cut her journey down by far more than half. But, would he be willing to help her as an ally and friend to achieve her task and her goals at hand?

"I need you Sesshomaru." She said, his eyes seeming surprised because of how she spoke it, "You're the only one that can help me take back the North from Rakashi."

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintauri (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)

**End Note:** This chapter has their old bond yes, but it also still holds mistrust that will be seen later on with a small hidden agenda in mind. So with that in mind, keep watch as i continue getting my characters up.


	11. Secrets Not Said

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up damn it! I'm freezing here!" Kouga snapped as he stopped after nearly getting blown on his ass.<p>

"Settle down wolf boy, it's just around this curve then your home free." The female said shifting her gaze watchful.

She didn't trust them and it was all over her face. He stared at her as she lead the way down the mountain pass a new one, seeing as the other one was covered over, and the female's doppelganger tailing behind them. It was a bit unnerving having to see a giant dog youkai digging him from under a hundred or more feet of snow, and she was not happy about it. She still glanced to him several times. She was starting to bug him, however, she knew Kintauri and told them their job was done because Sesshomaru had found her. However, Kouga couldn't help but feel something was up. Not with these dogs, well yes, that, and the air in the land was starting to seem… off somehow.

Something was going to go down, and he was not going to miss it. Not while his pack was still bound by an old debt that he was going to get rid of. Plus, he was starting to like that dragon, she was not half bad.

"Hey, Jinta" he called quietly.

"Yeah Kouga?" he said.

"As soon as we hit the corner, I want you to lead the pack home. I'm going to see this through to the end, can't let her have all the fun.." He said slowing.

"Huh… alright." Jinta replied even as Kouga turned to the male in the back.

"Get them home Jinta!" he shouted as he turned and ran toward the direction they had come. Past the male, who didn't even try to stop him. He didn't seem to mind him and the pack like the far more lethal feeling female. The male just watched him for a moment until he passed from sight.

The snow and ice blurring his vision and limiting his sight, but his nose was all he needed. Her scent was still in the air, but now mixed in with Sesshomaru's. There was no evidence of them fighting from what he could tell, but he didn't trust the youkai lord as far as he could throw him, so he admitted to himself he just wanted to check on the princess before he went home to his own princess.

Kouga felt the excitement in his bones the faster he was able to run against the wind, he almost started to miss the jewel shards. He'd be there in no time at all, even with the wind. He couldn't help but think of the old times when Kagome was hunting for the shards over four years ago. He lost her to mutt-face, but it wasn't all bad because in the end, he ended up keeping an old promise and married Ayame. She was proving to be a handful, but she kept him on his toes and it seemed to fit well.

Looking up a bit, he took a guess on the time it took for the dogs to dig them out and the time it took to walk down the mountain, maybe a couple of hours or so. Now he would be taking even more time in finding her and making sure he heard his pack was free from the pact from her mouth alone. At least, that was one part, the other was to see if she'd tell him about what was going on lately. There had been increases in demon activity, more sightings of North dragon demons and then that odd feeling he felt, as a demon with wolf instincts, of unease. It was getting him excited for some more action, but also worried about the past when Naraku was around. It was painful and he went all over to try to kill the demon and felt something just as strong might be coming.

When the wind picked up, the howl of the wind coupled with a roar… no two, stopped him in his tracks. He looked around until he spotted shadows in the sky above coming closer and getting a whole lot bigger, one changing direction toward him, the other following low from behind and much bigger. He readied for a fight, but when he inhaled, her scent filled his nose, and so did the other. Sesshomaru. It relaxed him a bit as they came into sight, and to his amazement, she was a sight to behold. The true dragons were truly impressive.

"Woah!" He said a bit unnerved as he slid to a halt.

Moving to the side as her form touched down, front feet first as she through her head back, he got the message and reached out and jumped, and gripped thick fur the side of her should. Her back feet then landed in the snow, only to push off the ground toward the sky. Swinging his other hand around, he took the chance to climb to a safer point on her true form. She may have been smaller in standards to Sesshomaru, but she was a bit longer yet still had that canine look. And those horns, she could impale any demon if she wanted to. He took a moment to glance upon her form, she was huge and slender, she still have some wounds and even a bit mark to her butt… wait she got bit in the ass?

The thought left him as soon as Sesshomaru moved in closer at her flank, the same side at the small nip was. He growled lightly when he looked at him, it sent even Kouga into a shill as he forced his gaze forward rather fast.

"Why are you alone, where are the pack?" she asked him, getting an eerie look from Sesshomaru.

"Those two dogs dug us out. They claimed Sesshomaru sent them on your behalf." He said simply.

Having made his way to the back of her head, right near those massive horns, he held tight to the lower left side near a horn with his hand gripping tightly to her thick fur. He had also notice she had scale like plating on her chest and belly when she had approached so she showed her dragon side well. Well enough seeing as he saw few dragons in his time.

"Two dogs? Who is he talking about?" she said passing a glance toward Sesshomaru.

"Kasshin and Yukimi…" he said simply.

"Why were two of my kids with you?" she asked.

"You have kids?" Kouga stammered, he didn't smell dragon at all, not partly or anything, just dog youkai.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a slight questioning look as if he was not sure what she was speaking of. But he was quick to dismiss it in a snort as he pushed forward somewhat ahead on Kintauri. He likely understood what she meant when he did not.

"I adopted them a long time ago. They were merely children then." She explained.

"Ok…. I'm confused… are you talking about the war in the North and the West that spread all through the area?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru interrupted in a snarl as if he was annoyed.

"Then that makes you just as old as dog breath over there…" he said in a pause as Sesshomaru shot him a glare that told him if he wasn't where he was he'd be dog chow right about now, then continued, "You two really do go way back."

Kintauri drew forward as she snapped her jaws toward Sesshomaru's feet when he growled louder and shift his head toward over her back and toward him. Kouga had a bad habit of running his mouth, but he had the dragon queen on his side and was temporarily distracted by her snarling at Sesshomaru, and the weirdest of things happened, he backed down!

"Kouga, if you would like to keep your head I suggest watching your tongue." She said watching Sesshomaru.

This made Kouga wonder what they were to each other in the past and how long they knew one another before that war. Did they fight in it together? Whatever it was, it was weird to see a youkai who had his own rules and rules the west, obey a command from another, a female no less. It was just plain weird.

The series of their glaring looks and clear reactions in response told him they were communicating, yet, not in the way he and his wolves did because he could not hear a thing.

Whatever they were going on about, it felt important.

* * *

><p>He was trying to be the leader in a journey that was hers, and he agreed to help in. It was getting on her last nerve when she had to snap in Kouga's defense, but he was a cocky male with a lot to say. It was not a great trait to have, but he was strong enough if he was able to have lived to adulthood with the big mouth that he had.<p>

She glanced toward Sesshomaru with a slight feeling of remembrance. Her heart pulled at the fact that he was so easy to accept her back as he had, and for the fact he offered her his mother's help to get to the Sounga before she even put the idea on the preverbal table.

'What is it?' he though, his thoughts echoing in her mind.

'Your mother… how well will she take you making a choice for her?' she responded in kind.

With Kouga still with them, it seemed better anyway to communicate this way. He did not need to know what she was about to do. No one did.

'She can be convinced. I am Lord in the West, not her.' He told her.

'I see… so you have become cold enough to boss your own mother have you?' she got the dirtiest look at her comment. It set a mild smile upon her lips.

'That is not a laughing matter.' His words seemed to sting a little.

Once long ago he would have laughed, but it seemed he was not the same as he once was. He didn't seem as trusting and his actions said more than his words just as always, only now it was even more apparent. He was also distant and seemed to prefer it that way.

'You've truly changed…' she murmured to him as she left her eyes focused on the sky of clouds ahead.

She took the chance to look at him, only to found he was watching her with the slightest turn of his head. She brought her head up a bit as she took a breath and huffed it out, the cloud whizzing by her, fading as fast as it had appeared.

'You have grown up.' He said finally taking his eyes from her.

'Maybe. Or maybe it's just a new facade to hide my inner most secrets.'

She heard him growl lowly from his throat with something that sound close to a sharp laugh, he found that amusing somehow. When she looked to him, his gaze appeared thoughtful as he looked ahead, only glancing at her for a moment to say, 'We all have our secrets.'

'There was once a time I would have called you a liar, but you are correct.' She thought to him, taking a chance to look back a bit after feeling movement from her head to her shoulder where Kouga was kneeling as he held onto her long fur that flew around and glided about twelve feet off her shoulders on either side of her, the fur that was both for looks and a purpose of becoming 'her' wings rather than the blade looking wings called forth using her father's fang.

'Why is that?' he questioned her with a look of interest, seeking her secrets.

'We are not as we once were… ' she said softly, taking her gaze away from his.

She saw him pin his ears back recoil his head in a long sigh from the corner of her eye. He did not seem to like what she had said, yet he let it go. The long silence ringing out between them as he slowly fell back to her flank before moving up and to her other side. She looked back as he stayed to her flank, glancing down at something. Following his gaze, to the front and down, a group was leaving the mountain pass. They were too and thus the storm was dying away to a mere snowy day, the scent of the wolves now carrying on the wind.

"There's your pack." She stated aloud.

"Yeah, your point?" Kouga said, making her look back at him.

"You can leave, I no longer hold you to the debt due, you have paid it." She said her voice mixed in with her inner demon.

"And I wanna see what you're up to. Something is going on, I can feel it. Something is going to happen and I want to see it firsthand and stop it before it comes down on my family." He said as she slowed and started to descend.

Kintauri's feet neared the ground as she went over the wolves head's below, their surprised clamoring echoed in her ears as she touched down in the light snow at the mountain's base. The snow had reached even farther than just the mountain top.

"Off wolf!" she roared.

Shaking her body and tossing her head up at the end, sending the wolf flying to her side and fell thirty-two to the ground, Sesshomaru stood at least either or ten feet over her at the shoulders now that she thought about it. She turned her head to look toward Sesshomaru after her she tossed her head back and sent Kouga to the ground, then relaxed her head in a hit proud stance as she gazed at the Inu youkai at her side. He was looking down at Kouga for a moment before looking at her.

"Stay out of my business Kouga. It doesn't concern you." She growled then taking her eyes to the wolf below.

Sesshomaru had, at some point, taken on his human form and walked ahead of her before stopping to turn and look at her. She turned her eyes and head slightly toward him, he had that old blank stare. But she understood what he wanted, her to hurry up.

"Kouga… if I need you again and you want to help, then I'll seek you out so you may join the battles to come. Now go home to your family, but for now this battle is not for you." She said leaving the wolf a bit dumbstruck from being thrown off her back.

Turning her body as she walked toward Sesshomaru, her aura spiked around her in red violet light, when it dissolved in a wind, she walked in her human form. She had painful looking from burns and mild wounds from her prior battle that were staring to heal. At least she had her fur pelt again. She slide it from her one shoulder to pull it around her back and let it rest under her long hair, covering her exposed back and shoulders.

One thing was clear, her haori was destroyed. If it had burned anymore, it'd have shown to much, and that would not have been the best of moments.

"This does concern me! If you being here is the cause for the strange aura and new demons arriving and attacking as they please, then it damn well does concern me! It concerns us all!" he snapped, now up and coming toward her, his pack watching in what felt like unease.

She stopped and glanced back at him, her eyes telling him enough it seemed to stop him in his tracks, "Do what you wish…. But stay out of my way. If you want to fight then ready your pack and make sure they follow your desires before you make a choice so hastily." She said walking toward Sesshomaru again.

Yumiki and Kasshin stepped from the ranks of the wolves to follow after her. They whispered about her, they had never seen her like this now. And remembered her to be kinder a about a hundred years ago before they left to travel to their homeland, they were right. She was not as kind as she was, not with all that happened to her in the last few hundred years as one thing after another lead up to the now.

She tilted her head down, feeling the cold wind on her back as she walked behind Sesshomaru. Taking in a light breath, she turned a glance to the twins, they caught her eyes and looked away lightly as if they had not even said a word. They were the product of a war between herself and the dragons, and Sesshomaru and the dogs. A war that from what she heard and from some of the battles she had fought in, fighting for what she thought was right. Which was her uncle's word and her clan's future, but at what cost, her most trusted friend, and more.

The sooner she got the Sounga, the sooner she could go home and kill that traitorous dragon and free her mother and set her kingdom on the right path again. It hurt to much to stand near him again knowing he might still hate her even a tiny bit and knowing she would not stay here when her people needed her. After she got the sword, she would leave him yet again, but this time, she planned to say good-bye.

"What is it?" he said, her gaze moving to meet his.

"Nothing, why?" she said watching him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, something in then seemed to tell her he did not believe her words. But, he looked ahead again as she was left to her thoughts.

"Mother Kintuari?" the young female said.

"Yes Yukimi?"

"I was just wondering… was what you told me true?" she asked.

Kintauri slowed as she looked at the girl. Her loose hanging bun that rolled into a ponytail trying to blow its way over the female's shoulder, only to fail when she pushed it back. Her face was hopeful, but Kintauri could not answer when she did not know what she was talking about.

"About him…" she whispered in her ear, "That you had been as close as…"

When she stopped, her eyes looked toward Sesshomaru, when Kintauri followed her gaze, he was stopped and staring at them. His eyes held in a narrow gaze that was rather calm and mellow. Kintauri could guess what it was. She recalled telling her when she was younger. He was like her second half, her only friend, closer than… closer than family. How close was that if not a mated pair? Something between family and a friend might be right on the nose in her opinion but she still didn't understand what they had as friends.

"It was true." She said, clearly noting the 'was' in her tone to Yukimi alone.

"I see… what happened?" she asked, "You never truly told us, we only heard from others."

"That is something I cannot say, it hides deep in my past, as such… I still am not sure what did happen." Kintauri stated as she looked at Sesshomaru, her eyes holding strong on her choice not to say anymore and he held her stare for a long while in turn.

She saw that it bothered Sesshomaru enough to make his shoulders tense up as he looked back her now instead of Yukimi as he did when she asked, and even Kasshin for getting in closer to listen. His glare and her choice not to tell them, caused them both to back off and stay well behind her Sesshomaru when she broke his stare to catch up to his side.

As he started walking, as she went to pass him, his eyes only glanced her way for a moment but that moment was a long one because she too watched him. Something was on his mind and he seemed like he didn't dare ask or wonder. Whatever it was, it seemed to bother him somewhat and when something bothered him, it always put her on edge a bit. And it seemed, still did even now.

She knew what it was, the past being brought to the front of his mind, and to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintauri, Kasshin, Kukimi (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)


	12. Temptation

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Her eyes had been so silent and hidden under her lashes. Every time he looked to her, she was somewhere else, somewhere he could not find her, even as they continued on in the cold, faint snow still until the fall of the night sky. Looking from her tired eyes, he found solace in the full moon above. The white snow falling on his face faintly, melting each time it touched his skin. It had been far to quiet, she had not spoken much since they left the village and leaving Kouga behind with his pack heading home. He had heeded Kintauri's advice.<p>

The twins had been somewhat talkative, but had lost interest when night fell. The two held some of the same energy he and Kintauri had. It made him think back to all the times she had just spoken of some thought out loud, starting a run of questions of what ifs that made him think now. What if… what if the war never happened? Where would they have found themselves? He had the feeling he may have asked himself this many times already, yet had all but forgotten.

Looking back at a soft voice, he saw Yukimi leaning on Kintauri's shoulder. The shorter, younger, female easily fitting under her arm, but what really got his attention was the soft words, singing, a lullaby of sorts that she vocalized to the young female that rested against her side as they walked.

Looking forward after she stopped singing to look at him, he decided Kintauri was indeed in need of rest as well from the day she had, and it seemed the two 'children' were bored enough to sleep as well. In a way, he was tired enough to sleep, he had not rested in a few days. He needed to find a suitable place that that was hidden from the forest path and the tree cover would protect them. It would be hard to find a place like that here, in a forest where the trees were still losing their leaves… is that a cave?

It was, just up ahead someway off the path. He stopped as he took a glance around, he knew where he was. This forest he now knew as one he had hunt for his sister in when she ran off with some youkai boys from a fox clan. They all were caught in a storm and hold up in the cave, Kintauri was the first to find them. In the end, they were all caught in that cave.

Looking back at the questioning eyes, he wandered to Kintauri, wondering if she remembered that past event. They had laughed a lot around a fire, he not so much, he was soaked and pissed, until Kintauri embarrassed the life from him by exposing his ticklish spot to his sister and the fox boys, but in the end, he too ended up having his share of fun by fighting back and catching both the girls in a tickle death hold.

"Sesshomaru?" Kintauri finally spoke.

Yukimi lifted her head from Kintauri's shoulder to allow her to come toward him. She seemed slightly anxious, it was in her eyes. Worry too.

"We will rest there." He stated pointing toward the cave hidden behind many trees.

"Is that…" she started peering toward where he pointed.

She spoke no more and seemed to go from calm remembrance to collected as if she had no idea it was there. She was hiding from something, or maybe from him, and she seemed to be hiding something from all around her. He felt it was not the right time to pick around when she had a right to her secrets, but the fact she was not being open with him gave him a little worried feeling in his gut. He kept it pushed to the back of his mind, for now.

He stared at her for a moment as she glanced at him as he dropped his hand to his side, she turned her gaze to the cave and started walking without a second thought. But, she looked to the twins and spoke.

"There's a cave, you two can get some sleep." She said calmingly to the two as they followed after her.

He waited for a moment as he looked back to the path they had been walking, to the darkness beyond the forest and the light that fell from the moon and stars. What was he going to do with himself? His mind was beginning to drive him insane with questions and strange feelings that threatened his sanity. Something was wrong; the wolf had even felt it. Now he was really wondering since he heard the wolf also mention it.

At first, he thought he was being paranoid because Kintauri was back in west, but now, he knew it did have something to do with her having been on edge and seemingly closed off from all others. Even the twins whom he learned she had raised.

"You remember this place too?" she asked as her footsteps grew louder.

When they became silent, he looked behind him to where she stood, her gaze piercing toward the moon.

"It was a stormy night…" he trailed as he looked to the moon, "Reika had run off before the storm hit and was caught."

"We had to find her, but ended up bunking in the same cave with her and her two companies." She responded with a sweet laugh.

The softness in her tone, almost took his breath away, but he kept a calm look about him. It was the first real laugh he had heard in so long from her. It sounded the same as in the past. It may have been faint and short lived, but it was the same sweet sound that always soothed him, next to her singing that is.

"And you found it to be entertaining to torture me right in front of them." He trailed as he looked to her with his eyes holding a mild spark.

"Torture you... oh yes, I remember that." She said sliding a glance to him, "I wonder if you still have that spot."

The look on her face gave him pause, he almost half expected her to try and test her crazy idea. It was all over her face to grab him and find out, but he doubted she could with his armor anyways, and felt she had grown out of that too. She just looked away, the smile breaking from her face as she stared out into the dark and bare woods. He almost wanted to touch her, to make her smile return, but he didn't know how anymore. Would the same things still work here? She still looked the same, older and mature yes, a beautiful female in her prime days. She appeared only about eight-teen or nine-teen, just like him, yet with grace and looks far superior to any princess in the human realm.

He just continued to watch her from the corner of his eye, even as the smell of a burning camp fire rang out in his nose, the young youkai had started a fire. The wind outside picked up, his gaze turning farther to her as she pulled her arms up, wincing at the frost that bit her skin where she had lost the protection of her haori.

His first instinct made him react; he had pulled her closer to him as he turned his back to the wind, shielding her from the cold gusts. It wasn't until he had the sweet scent from her hair at his nose, that he realized his actions. He felt her hands push on his armor as a gasp tried her lips but she relaxed moments later. Even after the wind faded, he did not want to let go. He had to, and in the end slowly let go, allowing her to step away, she left one hand over his armor for a moment long before dropping it to her side. He looked at her as she turned her side to him, no word, no thanks, just silence.

"You should go inside, clean up if you want. The cave may still have that hot spring." He said looking to her for any reaction.

"Thank you…."

Her whisper carried calmly to his ears as she left his side, it was almost missed if not for his keen hearing. She was calm, yet her tone held a smile, the smile that was hidden from him by her hair as she turned away. But at least, she was able to still smile for him.

Looking to the moon again, he remembered a village that was ahead of their journey, it was also a strange village for demons and humans that were strong enough to handle them if they dare to enter. It was one of many demon villages that was in the western county far from most human settlements. Most human villages tended to settle most to the south east of the western lands.

It was time that the dragon princess got what she needed to stay warm, but also look the part that she held.

* * *

><p>It was pushing at her heart, mocking her and calling her an idiot for making herself push him away. He was so different, yet he was still the same. He cared for her still, and it made what she was doing hurt all the more. She was making herself distant, so when she got the sword, it would hurt less to leave him behind yet again. She did not want what happened three hundred years ago to happen again. She could not go through that hurt again. Never again. She was too weak to survive something like that again.<p>

At least that's what she told herself when it did happen to her for the first time, she thought she was going to let herself die to get rid of the pain of losing someone that she trusted so much, her truest and most dear of friends. Yet, she had survived that and it made her stronger, more solid. She was no longer that childish young woman who had fantasies of marrying Sesshomaru one day when she took over for her mother and father, she would need a Lord by her side. The treaty stated it would be him, but things happened and it changed.

It was always a fun thing to dream about it and tease him when they were children, even made a promise with him that they would marry and rule side by side. The silly promises and dreams of a child had that had no idea of the real world. As they grew, they seemed to forget and had their own relationship that was stronger than family grew more and more. The thought never occurred to them as to why it was so strong. She had an idea… but she was sure it was not it. At least not for her, she didn't care for him in that way, no way she did, but the gentle memory, her tears for hearing the news of her father killed in battle. Sesshomaru and she had gotten into a fight over something so childish that she wanted to laugh at how much of a kid she was then.

When she kicked him out the first time, he had come back later when the messengers had left, came to her room in the dark as she sang the lullaby her father always sang to her as a baby until she was older and had to ask him to sing it. Sesshomaru was there to see her again, but instead she just cried. Cried like she was a hundred years younger and a little kid again, when she told him why…. He kissed her, but that was all it took to slow her tears and bring a smile to her face. It had been a kiss that grew into something else too, a passion of great proportions.

It was a declaration of something more, but it all fell apart with an attack on the palace that very morning, and the blame being put to the west. Her uncle filling her head with words she thought were true and it turned her against Sesshomaru. She felt it was her fault that he seemed to cold and distant, so she didn't want to have to stay around him any longer then needed. She didn't want to deal with it again, the hurt when she realized it was all a lie that turned her against those who were truthful to her, and against the one person that meant more to her then her own life.

Opening her eyes at the thoughts, she looked over to Kasshin and Yukimi both had fallen asleep side by side, leaning on each other. They seemed so at peace, peace that she did not have all because she was just here. Sesshomaru just outside somewhere. He had left the front of the cave and was farther in the distance somewhere, she could feel him distancing himself even now, but where was he going? Really, she almost didn't care, but then again she did because it could be him telling someone she was here, and all because he still hated her for the past. At least, that's what she was telling herself to feel better about having the opposite feelings about everything after telling herself how she was going to be when she saw him again. All of which was going up in flames right before her eyes every time she tried.

Taking her arms from her legs, she let them relax as she slowly stood from where she was, her fur falling to her low back as she held it looped in her arms. She was a bit sore still, and achy, the hot spring Sesshomaru had spoken of was still here, she could smell it somewhere in the small labyrinth of a cave. Its heat to her sore body would be just what she needed to relax and slowly clean herself up from the wounded mess she still was. She almost wondered how Sesshomaru could stand to be around her in her current state of dress, but he didn't seem to care, plus was always looking at her face.

As her steps started to echo the farther she walked into the cave, a light starting to appear the closer to the chamber where the spring rested. There was no light there from what she remembered. So it was strange.

Rounding the corner to the chamber, she saw the light's source, a hole off in the ceiling. It let the moon's light fall in at an angle that lite up the water, almost making it sparkle as the steam lightly rolled from the surface. It was a beautiful sight, perfect with its own light, no need to bath in the dark as planned. It was almost perfect now and the light patch of snow seemed so alone across from the spring and under the gaping hole. It too, sparkled.

Her eyes moved to the spring as she dropped her fur, the pelt falling at her feet as she then stepped forward. Dropping piece after piece of clothing the closer she got to the water, it was easier when she had no armor to speak of anymore, not after her battle with Reika and those curse dragons taking her by surprise.

Reika, she didn't want to hurt her, just as Sesshomaru had said, and yet, when he encountered his sister, he was ready to kill her because of what she had attempted to do to her. She remembered that much. It seemed he had already warned her about attacking her and she could feel that in his tone when he snapped at her. Reika was hurt and wanted revenge on her for something she had done by getting to know Sesshomaru, in a way, his changes might have just been her fault. That also meant, hers where his fault. The reality was, the changes were the fault of time and a war that made them grow up. That's all it really could be in all truth.

Standing at the spring, she took a breath as she stepped into the warm water. It was perfect. Not as hot as long ago, it had cooled, but the cooling made for the perfect bath temperature. Not to hot to make one ill or pass out, or even become burned like it had before if one stayed in to long.

She slowly melted down as she moved to the center of the spring, it was a small one, only about twelve feet in diameter, maybe a bit more, maybe less, it was only a guess. It really didn't matter, it was all to herself and she would use it to help loosen her tense muscles and calm her aches and pains. She would take this time to allow her mind and body to calm as much as possible before she had to complete her coming task. Sitting up on her knees, she shifted her feet under her and pushed herself toward the side, her back to the exit and the ceiling hole to her right, just right so she could see the moon.

She rested lower into the warm water as she lightly pulled her hair around for some attention as she watched light amounts of blood slip from her wounds alone with the dried blood and the burns were slightly stinging with the heat, yet soothing all at once. She began to lightly wash away the dirt, the blood and the grim over her burns, to open them to the water as if to cleanse her body of the impurities. Her eyes fell shut as she let her mind fall into a light daze and if she counted, it might have been half an hour until she heard a flapping sound coming closer.

Her eyes shot open as she stood and turned a small, maybe harmless, demon bat with a six foot wing span moved toward her. She gracefully brought up her hand and slashed it away with her claws. As she turned at the sound of a second one, it dropped after being cut down by a bright white whip. Her eyes shifted down at the creature, its body fading like the other into dust before bringing her eyes up to the figure walking toward her carelessly as if nothing even happened, but he stopped.

"You look better…" Sesshomaru said looking her up and down.

As if he had never seen a female naked before, he was checking her out.

'Men….' She thought.

She turned away from him slowly and sat back down. It was odd that it did not bother her to have him see her like this, but it was strange to feel oddly comfortable and somewhat devious too. Though, he had seen her naked once before the night before hell broke out into a meaningless war when they had that one night together. He had done it all backwards though if he ever thought of courting her. Yet, she also knew it was in a whim… for both of them. Plus, she was not all that bothered by modesty anymore, it was such a trivial thing.

"Turns out, I feel better." She responded mildly.

"I see." He said, his steps again drawing closer.

She looked back at him, his eyes were avoiding her now. At first he was staring at her, but didn't seem bothered, now suddenly it was as if he was trying not to look. This made her annoyed and flattered all at once, annoyed because it made her think less of herself, and flattered that he cared about her modesty. Could she make up her damn mind?

"Why not join me?" she said pulling her hair over her right shoulder, over the scar from the Tessaiga.

She was watching for a reaction, the one she got was rather… unexpected. He looked at her with a sharp laugh and a smile as he closed his eyes, and he set a bundle of something wrapped in cloth, and it was a rather nice size package. She still watched him from the corner of her eye as he stood tall again.

"Do not tempt me when you do not mean what your voice implies." He said turning away.

She couldn't help but turn around and rest her arms crossed on the edge of the pool. He was stiff in the shoulders as he started to leave.

"And if I did mean it?" she said, far more serious than her teasing tone before.

She was curious now mainly because he was serious in his response and tone of voice. When he stopped, she couldn't help but stop moving as he took in a breath, a long one, and let it put slowly. She had started to sit up on her knees as she reached for the tired bundle, but startled when her wrist was grabbed tightly and she was pull up and out of the water. She took in a breath when her body was pulled in, the bare skin of her chest and belly touching cold armor, his cold hand holding tightly to her waist, her body seemed to freeze up when his breath skated across her left ear. It made her shudder all over, and he responded with the a slight shaking in the arm around her waist and the hand at her wrist.

"If you did… then I would obey my instincts and take you right now… and do as I so please…" he whispered to her softly but in a stern low purr of his voice.

His words sounded shaky somehow, as if it was hard to stand there and do nothing, she was unable to speak or move as her heart raced in her chest. As he slowly drew his head away and hesitantly released her, she felt the sudden urge to continue what he had started, like what had happen in the past, yet she stood there as he walked away, her hand on her racing heart in her chest.

"Get dressed or you'll freeze…" he said, his voice fading into the cave as he left her alone.

She was finally able to move to look next to her, the cloth that was wrapped around something. As she knelt to her knees, her heart flying about, she opened the green cloth, and to her surprise, clothes and armor. She started going through the attire. He had left for the reason to get her new clothing, and they were from a demon village if her nose was correct. Expensive and he bought them for her.

She then began in dressing herself. When she was done, she was in awe at the fit, it was perfect, and how he pulled that off what beyond her. Did he still remember her size measurements? When she picked up her pelt, and placed it over the back of her shoulders, she connected it on the armor with the loose hanging ties on either side of her new coal colored armor.

The hakama pants were white and a warm made silk, her haori was a cut off on the shoulders and showed the curves of her breast cleavage and the sleeve spilt to show her shoulder markings, the heavy but soft silk was a light burgundy, but had a scarlet tint at the sleeves, with a golden border her shoulders to the front and the border of cut in the shoulders that went to her sleeves and the golden stitching on her sleeves. The sash was a royal blue indigo color with gold weaved in stripped sections, and her shoes, the same as Sesshomaru's but made for a woman. Last, the sapphire in the center of her chest armor's silver trim at the top. He had a great sense of style… but it felt as though her remember what she liked.

It was a great sized gem and it had a shine like the moon, inside it in the lighting changes it appeared to have the effect of a changing moon if you changed the angle you looked upon it. This made that awkward moment she had with Sesshomaru fall away into appreciation. She had to do something to thank him. Even if it was against her screaming mind telling her to stay away or risk the pain again, and it was getting harder and harder to listen to that voice.

Taking up her tattered clothes, she started, rather quickly, back to the main cave, the firelight starting to glow as she came around the corner and slowed a bit as she entered. Kasshin and Yukimi still slept, but had moved to the ground nearer to the fire.

She stepped closer to Sesshomaru who sat with his back to her.

"Do they fit properly?" he asked as he stood.

She had stepped to his right as he looked down at her, following her old heap of clothing that she tossed into the fire. When he took a moment to look her over, he faintly smiled at her as he looked slowly from her face to the rest of her and back again. She could see it coming before he said it.

"Perfect…"

She stopped him from saying more as she stepped in, placing her hands on his shoulders, and standing on her toes, she put a kiss to her cheek. She heard his startled reaction in a quick breath and his shoulders tensing up faintly. It was likely that she was the only one to notice these small details because she still knew him so well.

"Thank you for this… I will find a way to thank you properly." She said in his ear, then stepped away, "A kiss as my promise to repay you for these."

Her light and professional smile she used to hide her rumble of emotions from before and her getting so close all in one go, it was making her want to run, but she was just strong enough to stay.

"Don't worry yourself; they are… just a gift." He said as she turned away, her still damp hair lightly dripping on her back and armor, even lightly on her pelt where part of it rested under her hair.

"Here.." he said stepping closer.

Before she could turn around, her had her hair in his hands, she was not sure what he was doing, but it was something that brought back memories of when he learned how to braid hair and put it up in a few different ways, all so she and Reika could get him to help them with their hair just for the fun of it.

When he stopped, some of her hair fell down her back and he pushed a bit out of his way before tightening something on her head. She reached up slowly to find half of her hair was up in two loose loops with what was left of them hanging down with the lower half of her hair, which he had seemed to have rang out as much water from it as he could.

"So you never forgot…" she chuckled lightly as she turned around, "You make life so much harder for me..."

His eyes seemed to fall at a loss for words, and he looked confused, like he didn't know what to say to her. He seemed to be searching her eyes for something, a clue as to why she was pushing him away, but found nothing.

"Why is it you are so distant, yet so close?" he asked faintly as he turned from her.

His eyes, why were they so… hurt? Why did he have to ask her something she truly had no answer for?

"So close…. and yet so far away…." She whispered as she slide to her knees.

She watched the flames as she let her body lay to the ground, her head resting on her arm as she lay on her side, then pulled her pelt under her head. Why did she feel suddenly so numb inside, like she had just done or said something so wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintauri, Kasshin, and Yukimi (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)


	13. Truth is a Heart Ach

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>"I did warn you… did I not?"<p>

"Yes mother…" Reika replied as she sat on her knees in her mother's chamber.

Reika did not understand why. Why her brother defended the woman whom she thought she was going to be able to kill, until she raised the weather to her control… and those wings… they were not her own and smelled of the former Northern Lord's fang. That sent Reika into fear and caused her to rethink her actions in her plan. Seeing her completely shred the first dragon whom she talked into helping her, it sent chills down her spin when she thought she might be next. The other dragons having arrived just in time had made her feel a little better, however her heart stopped when she readied to strike yet again only to have her brother arrive and assist Kintauri and in not so many words, threatened her, then tearing another dragon in half before her eyes, but when he came for her she was happy to have been long gone, but still close enough to see the battle.

She had buckled under the weight, the weight of knowing that he looked at her with such anger. He looked at her with anger and the intent to kill if she did not obey his words and the growl that meant if he saw her again he may kill her. He threatened her this time, and she thought she might even cry at first.

"He told me…. To leave and he left a challenging stare… I think if he sees me again he'll want to fight me…" she whispered slowly as she looked to the floor.

"That sounds like him. You tried to kill something that was still precious to him. I saw this coming Reika, but you did not heed my words child." Her mother said coolly.

Reika looked up at where she sat in front of her as she tossed one of her pigtails behind her. Reika's eyes shifted to the window to the balcony at the falling snow, it hadn't snowed here in a long time, it was beautiful. But it was troubling to see, it snowed when her brother turned on her, so seeing it hurt even more, and it also snowed during the dragon war.

"Yes, you did." She said closing her eyes, "What can I do to fix this? I can't have Sesshomaru hate me…"

Reika heard how she sounded. Groveling and like a child that she was long ago. She knew she was too old to act this way, but she couldn't help it, the truth was clear that no matter what she tried, she may not ever be able to save him from the only female in the world to have him wrapped around her finger. Before it was just them, she almost felt replaced. Her mother just looked at her, a slight tilt of her head as he stared knowingly as if she knew Reika had more to say. She was a good listener after all. Wise and knowing.

"Why is it even after all this time she still has him around her fingers! I don't understand it at all…. After all she had done to him because of that damned war and just leaving… he still cares about her…" she had almost screamed out.

"You are truly jealous. My foolish child… your brother had grown up with that female. She proved to be his weakness, yet she gave him power. He had something to protect, when it was gone, he wanted power for clouded reasons, even desired his father's fangs to seek power on his own before he died." She told her.

Reika looked up at her, seeing truth in her eyes. Her mother had been there always and never told her wrong. Sure she was blunt about it and never babied her, but she always heard what she needed to hear no matter what.

"Your brother had plans, he, unlike your father, had better taste in females, he planned to claim her as his and join the two kingdoms as the treaty proclaimed. It was his childish dream when he was younger. But as he got older, and grew up before my eyes, that dream started to show as something completely possible. And the treaty did not matter to him for he claimed to be there at her side by his choosing, not because of the treaty." Her mother smiled faintly.

Reika was so engrossed in her mother's story, the words that she may have needed to hear to calm her heart. She was jealous, wasn't she? Truly hurt for something she could not have, he was her brother, and she wanted him to herself. Now she realized where her real anger was. She was hurt that he spent less and less time with her and more with the dragoness.

"The dragon empire was at war within its self and that was why they came to us, their king was a close friend to your father and they created the treaty in order to protect their heir from the civil war that sought to destroy her and her line in order to take over." She paused to glance at her window at the snow that fell.

"It was Sesshomaru's idea to become more powerful and end it all. To stop the sadness that came with Kintauri's heart because she knew she was the reason so many were dying in her homeland to the north. He was her strength as well as she had become his." She said her voice calming but also hold a tang of displeasure.

As she stood, Reika too followed her lead as she watched her mother in awe. She had even noted that her mother never liked the idea of the treaty in the beginning but may have changed her mind if she continued to support Sesshomaru. Plus, Reika did not know any of this. The dark secrets behind her brother's actions, his kind heart in his younger days had never faded, but it was hidden away. He was hurt in seeing the one female that became even more to him then her in pain every day that she was here.

"Reika…." Her mother called.

Reika looked up to her face as she smiled again.

"I think Sesshomaru may still care for her, if he was angered enough to threaten your life. Keep in mind, you gave him all the reason to do so, and that I cannot help you with. You must fix that one your own." She said as she walked from her room.

Reika followed her in silence until she took a different hall then her mother toward the gardens in the palace grounds. She needed to think and allow all this new information to set in. It was still hard, because a long time ago, Kintauri was like the sister she wished she had. So her mother's words… it was what she had to hear it seemed, it was painful yes, but somehow, she understood something that Kintauri may have felt at times, and that she understood. When she saw her one the battlefield so long ago, she cried, and her tears were full of pain and hurt that she could feel the same thing even now. She had felt the same when Sesshomaru changed.

How could she fix this? She needed to find Sesshomaru and try to make up for her wrong, even if he tried to kill her in the process. She now understood where she was wrong and that she was not the only one hurt. She was selfish and being a child that wanted to get her way. She found herself charging through that hall now, taking a sharp turn she crashed into another and she fell back on her butt.

"HEY!" he said in a growl.

"Watch where you're going!" she bit.

"Look princess, I am not the one at fault and you know it." He said.

She glanced up at the voice as he was already up, her arm in his large hand as he pulled her to her feet. It was her father's general, she had hit him hard enough to knock even him down, and he was at least three times her size.

"General Mokai? When did you get back?" She said in a surprised tone.

He was the only dragon she knew that had been here since she could remember. He was a big guy. His father was a dog demon and his mother was a dragon of the north. He was one of her father's closest friends and became his general when her father took the throne by her mother. Her father told her many stories of him growing up with Mokai and they had fought so many battles together, the two of them and the Northern Lord before he had wed the Lady of the North.

"I have been around off and on, back and forth from the north and west. But, I think I am here to stay longer this time around. " he told her.

"Really, that's great. We could use your knowledge on how to deal with the increasing demons attacking at will…" she stopped upon seeing him shake his head.

"I am not here for that this time. I need to find Sesshomaru. I have been with a group since I came back to the west a couple months ago and one of my party has been missing for the last few weeks, she is one of my wards I am to protect." He told her.

"Who is she? I might be able to help." She offered.

He looked away mildly as he seemed to think. His small golden horns on the center of his forehead shadowing his eyes from the firelight, lighting his gold colored markings over his nose and the two strips that pointed to one another and almost touched in the middle on either side of his two horns. When he looked at her again, she watched his aqua colored irises for any reason why he was not sure in telling her.

She couldn't find anything.

"You know her well, but I feel you still hold hate toward her." He said running his hand through his long rough red hair.

"What?" she thought a loud lightly as he pat her head and walked past her.

Who was he talking about? It couldn't be… all this time he was with Kintauri and she was never told?

"You're talking about Kintauri aren't you?" she asked, not even turning to look at him.

He stopped, his boots sliding slightly when he stopped short. He turned around to look just as she turned to face him. His black armor sporting large horns on the silver shoulder guards and on his armguards, his tail swirling around as he turned to face her, his blue hakama pants and blue haori with lighter blue scale like texture, rustling with his movements and his green sash tied to the side, rested peacefully at his waist.

"She's with Sesshomru." She said.

She heard his steps coming toward her as she turned around to leave, as if to try and stop her. Her eyes were feeling heavy as she thought about having tried to hurt Kintauri and now she found out that her father's friend was with the girl he thought was an enemy to her. The truth of the matter was the war had ended when Kintauri took her place on the throne and peace was set between the west and north because of her.

"Wait, where Reika?" he asked.

"I don't know, last I saw them it was on the mountain pass leading to the old fortress, I had not seen them since then." She called out quickly.

She heard him call out for her to stop, but she did not, she couldn't when she needed to try and make things right between her and her brother, between her and Kintauri, she couldn't lose him for real because of her stupid childish actions.

She had to find her and fix the wrong she now knew she had done.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru…." her voice rang softly in his ears.<p>

So, he did end up staying outside last night. He couldn't stand being near her when she had tempted him with her teasing like that. Did she not know, even he as a male was susceptible to some things, however not to just any female, just her. She always got under his skin somehow, and it came off as a great annoyance to him.

"Have you seen the twins?" she asked him.

He slowly opened his eyes, the morning light shining off the snow all around him, but he looked up at her as she walked out of the cave not even looking at him. He heard himself let out a groaning sigh as he let his leg relax from a bent position under his other leg, and brought it up as he relaxed the other on the ground.

"They went home to that village. A demon messenger bird brought them news of an impending attack of the sort." He said, sounding somewhat tired almost.

"Why didn't they wake me?" she snapped, her tone grave and demanding.

"They said they could handle it and for you not to worry. You had enough to worry about other than…." He said looking at her closely as she waited for him to finish, "mothering them because they have grown up."

He had half expected her to retort on the comment they had made, but she did not. She watched the distant sun as it rose in the eastern sky. What caught him was the light wind that blew through her steely blue silver hair. It seemed to shine in the morning light. As she turned to face him, the moon sapphire he had put in her armor, his mother's gift to his father an heirloom of the royal house of the west.

Depending on how the light hit the small blue gem, it would show a different face of the moon. It was a rare gem that was almost never found, so far the one he had, his father had given it to him when he learned how close he was becoming to her when they were young. He had planned to give it to her one day, but it never happened. So what better way to give it to her now then to give it as a jewel on her armor and she not even know what it was or that it was something that had great meaning and power to protect whoever wore it.

It was likely the reason his father did not live, the gem had always protected him, it likely still would if he had not given it to him so he might give it to Kintauri. He had planned to just that in the past, before the war tore them apart, their friendship becoming a lost memory. He didn't know what to think of the present. He did know one thing for sure, he still cared, as hard as it was to say, he cared still and thus he would give the gem to keep her safe, even if she did not know what it meant to wear it. No other male would even think of touching her unless they did not know who the gem once belong. If he could not have her, no one would. Selfish indeed, but he always got what he wanted.

"Sesshomaru, what are you looking at?"

He blinked once as he focused on her eyes. She was staring at him with question in her eyes, but he somehow got lost in his thoughts as he watched the gem shine in the morning light. He shifted then and pushed his body up to his feet.

"Nothing…" he trailed.

"Hnn…" she huff sharply, almost sounding like him.

She didn't believe him, but so be it. He did not have to explain himself least of all to her… at least that's what he had always told himself in the past. It was only now that it was true, and she seemed to let it go.

"If you're well enough, we should make haste. We can make it before nightfall." He said quickly.

He looked at her as she shrugged lightly and turned for the trail in the forest. He couldn't help by feel somewhat annoyed by her actions. They seemed so disrespectful and to care free for him, but then again, he was still somewhat upset at her for even playing around with the idea of inviting him to bathe with her. Even more so because she had not meant it in the sense her tone implied, sure in the past she teased, but never about something like that. Never!

He just followed her as they headed out on the path, her pelt swaying behind her in the wind as she pushed off the ground in a graceful bound, skyward he followed her. She was just fine now it seemed, she had got the needed rest to get moving to her peak. Well, maybe in mind, he knew her body still healed and her pain must still be there. For now however, he would keep an eye on her. For a few different reasons. One, she was still the same, but also not the same girl he knew, two, she was still in pain, he could see it in her restricted movements. Three, the last and most important reason, he had come to the conclusion that she was hiding something from him.

That something was very important, he could feel it as it pulled at his very being. She had not told him the whole story as to what was going on in her homeland, only to basic details. Something was pushing her much harder to find the Sounga then just taking back her throne; it was bothering her, whatever it was, it was keeping her from telling him the truth and keeping her from telling even him.

Pushing forward against the cold wind, he moved past her to lead point, but he remained near to her as she flew. He let his eyes fall back to her as she looked forward. She likely did not even know he was watching her, again, trying to figure out what was going through her mind and why she would not say. He would stay and help her regardless. He couldn't see why he wouldn't.

"Hmm… Would you mind if we stopped somewhere?" she asked suddenly.

He just looked at her, not sure how to answer. Her eyes seemed distant again, like she was bothered by something. She looked up at him as she smiled faintly, her eyes showing something short of strength.

"I made a promise to a little girl that I would visit her before I left. Seeing as the journey for the sword will be a risky one, I'd rather do that now." She said having made up her mind.

"You can see her after you get the sword. You will get it and you will make it out, if you're as strong as I am, I know you will." He said sternly, looking ahead, "And you'll not go in alone."

"But…" she started.

She had stopped when he looked at her. He was not going to let her think she may not make it out, this was also part of a reason why he knew she was hidding something. Something dark. Maybe she knew she could go to hell and back and it was something after she was worried about. It was something that made him feel as though she had no hope left once she was done with her tasts that she still hide away from sight. As if she knew something would be her undoing, she was already prepared for the worst.

"I will stay as long as you need me." He said, glancing at her.

"You win… Sesshomaru." She smiled at him.

Finally, that genuine smile again.

His father may have been right after all, to have something to protect gives one the greatest power. Though he would never admit such a thing out loud, it was Rin who was the first to make him realize this to be full truth. But…. Kintauri she was the first he had ever protected, and she was someone who he felt, he may not be able to protect, not so long as she protected herself, even from him.

She had her heart locked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintauri and Mokai (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)

Reika (c) KyaValentine on DA


	14. An Unspoken Promise

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>It was a strange feeling, somewhat like awkward silence for the last several hours. The only words were her singing to herself to try and get over the feeling she was starting to get. It made him look at her, but only for a moment and she pretended not to even notice or care as she continued her light humming.<p>

"I remember that melody..." He said finally, breaking the long silence.

It caught her almost off guard. The sky was falling darker as they got closer, the sky was clear again other than the clouds looming overhead, making the sunlight come down in fading rays up light up in many areas. But, she just looked at him, and became silent again.

"It was one you sang to Reika…. Wasn't it?" he asked, not passing a glance at her with his eyes.

"It was also one that my mother sang to me as a baby…. I had almost forgotten that I sang it to her." She responded with a softer tone then she realized.

"She use to sneak into your room wanting you to sing her to sleep, then you had to carry her to her room." He said, his tone becoming lighter, softer.

"Your right, and when you found out you had come intending on getting onto her for bothering me…" she said.

"But in the end, I too fell trance by you lullaby." He finished for her.

"It was so long ago, I remember it like yesterday…." She stopped without finishing her thought.

Her long pause caught Sesshomaru's attention as he pulled back by her side. The look on her face must have bothered him because he made a face, a frown away from his normal blank expression even when he was speaking of such casually things.

"What happened to us?" she whispered faintly, "Why did that lie have to get in the way of what we had as friends…. Why did Rakashi, the man I trusted, turn out to be so cruel to twist our fate into nothing…?" She was mostly asking some of this of herself.

"Kintauri…" he said faintly.

But he said nothing more. She didn't think he knew what to tell her, she only looked to the path ahead, nothing by the sky and the earth far below. She too did not know what to said to herself or what to do after she got the Sounga. He still had her mother hostage and swore to kill her if she did not do as he wanted and bring the west to its knees. She looked to Sesshomaru, eyes stinging with the threat of tears. He wanted him, he wanted her dear Sesshomaru. Her once and only friend and it burned her that he was here, with her now when she knew what it would take to save her mother if she could not get the Sounga. But there had to be another way. Someway to trick him so Sesshomaru would live. Rakashi knew he was weak for her and was trying to make her do it all because he likely still trusted her…. No, he did still trust her or would not be helping her get the Sounga. The Sounga was her only plan to get out of this mess. If she could get it, she would tell Sesshomaru everything and leave him in peace from her forever. Either way… she would not be so weak as to succumb to Rakashi, she would not even attempt the thought of harming Sesshomaru.

"I'll kill him…."

His words were low and in a tone she had never heard before. It sent a chill down her spine. Her eyes had moved to him faster than she could realize it when she heard his blood lusting words 'I'll kill him' he had said.

"Sesshomaru… please don't get involved in my war….. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to….." she trailed, just now realizing her words as they broke into a shaken mess upon a memory of loosing her father… what if the same happened to her dear friend?

She stopped all together and landed hard on her feet, and dropped to one knee before standing again only very slowly as she hide her eyes. her eyes that showed to much even without any tears.

"What happened!" he said landing in from of her almost startled.

She brought her hand down and placed it on her side, the side that still stung a bit from the bruises and burns she had received in the attack made on her by Reika.

"I had a slight bit of pain… that's all…" she lied.

"You're lying to me again…." He said walking toward her.

She looked up at him and he narrowed his gaze. She stared wide eyed upon his words and was frozen by his voice, he said 'again'… had he known she was keeping things from him this whole time? Of course he did, so then why had he not done anything about it? She felt her foot step behind her, then the other. She was backing away from him, but stopped as she looked away, he bangs hiding her face.

"However…" he said, putting his hand out to her, "I will await the time when you are comfortable in telling me what still keeps you from me."

She looked up at him slowly, the way he just said that just now… his words were like and unspoken promise? Was he stating something very important that she was either missing or not wanting to hear or accept? Or was she just over reacting based on how long they had been lost as friends and she was just misunderstanding things… That had to be it something.

She was lying to herself now, was Sesshomaru truly able to care for her enough to love her as she felt she still did, but in what sense of love? She couldn't even believe she was thinking these words, but it was possible. No one in the past thought he could become close to anyone and call them friend, or comrade like she had been called.

Reaching out slowly, she froze up before taking his hand. She was falling back on what her uncle was trying to make her do, it was getting in the way of what she wanted, which was the same thing he wanted. Peace between them again… maybe more like back then. She was starting to realize she still felt the same way about him that she did when they were young. As they both got into their teen years and toward adult hood, she had admitted that she did love him. Until the war fell on them both, it clouded her into hate, or so she thought. But now that she was older, she wondered, what kind of love was it she admitted she had for him?

She had thought she did not care for him anymore until she ended up face to face with him again. It was now becoming clear to her…. She still loved the West's Heir and now Lord, Sesshomaru, but to what extent? Friends, family, all could be possible reasoning. As she looked at him, her eyes saw a somewhat calm Sesshomaru, at peace, and likely having gotten tired of waiting on her. He took a step took her hand that she had let falter. He never took his eyes from her until he turned and started walking, and to her surprise, it felt right and she followed him.

When he let go of her hand, she looked up, and right before he eyes, hidden away in a barrier in the sky, was the western palace. She did not even realize they had already made it. She had stopped to soon to panic in her thoughtless words, but he was there to give her the pull she needed to move forward. She stepped up quickly to his side, not sure any more about coming here and facing his mother again. Facing all those who still lived from the day she had ended hearing the lie from her uncle as he attacked the palace and told her, she joined the fight, but against Sesshomaru.

Maybe that was why she was having hell trying to believe in and trust others any more. She was even pushing Sesshomaru away by not telling him everything that was going on in the north.

"Lord Sesshomarui has returned! Open the gates!" some youkai shouted from upon the walls as they flew forth toward the palace that rest high in the clouds.

The loud crash of the gates shifting made her reach out for Sesshomaru's arm, yet she stopped herself when she bumped into his arm. He just looked at her as she looked ahead the closer they got. She felt like a damned child, so, she inwardly kicked herself and stood tall and strong. The same uncaring blank expression he held, she shared it strong and regal at the very same time her spoke to her.

"Calm yourself…, stand pound as your position dictates." He told her quietly, for her ears alone.

The whispers started moving about in the guard as they passed the gates, landing on a long path. She was so close to the palace, the barrier having it hidden to her until she touched Sesshomaru, merely stride from the forested meadow below that was covered in snow. A beautiful place and in the center stood the palace and the city hidden behind great walls, that were not there when she was last here, and the barrier that hid it from all others unless they happened to run right into it. Or, like Sesshomaru, knowing its exact location in the skies.

"It's a dragon… one from the north." A man whispered to another.

"She's where the Moon Sapphire." Another said to his comrade.

"Then that means she's protected by…." the other said.

"Shh.. he's looking this way." the guard said hushing his comrade.

She looked up at Sesshomaru who had a stern glare on the two warriors before he faced forward, ahead to the long flight of stairs at the end of the path in the city that lead to the palace that rested high above the town behind another set of walls.

"Show your respect to the Lady Kintauri!" a female said.

She knew the voice, and the voice made Sesshomaru stop in his track and gracefully step in front of her. All their eyes went from her to the other female in recognition. Reika landed at least hundred paces in their path, the look on her face somewhat unsure but still held onto a strong facade.

The guards and residents however start talking and clamoring on about many things. Some about how it was her fault the war happened, some correcting because they were older and were told otherwise by the Lady of the palace that it was not her doing but that of someone still not discovered. When Sesshomaru stepped forward, after she heeded his silent request to back away, he bolted forward.

"Brother wait!" Reika shouted, drawing her blade to block his, "Let me fix this! I messed up… AHH!"

He was silent and angry as he relentlessly and skillfully started backing his little sister into a corner and Kintauri saw her eyes when she tried to tell him. She was sorry. It was in her gaze and in how she was fighting, she was only defending herself, and that was going to get her killed. Kintauri made a choice, her feet sending her forward as she jumped over Sesshomaru as his sister was knocked back. He brought down the Bakusaiga with intent to greatly harm or even kill his sister.

Clash! Blades met in a raging cry as she let her father's Ryujintsu roar out as she stood up against his power and shoved back.

"ENOUGH SESSHOMARU!" she roared out as she swung her blade out, his hand let go of his fang and it was surrendered to fall, stabbing into the earth right next to her not even three feet.

"Why did you stop me?" he questioned from where he stood in front of her.

"Take a look at her…. Would you really have killed your own sister just for one small misguided bit of anger she had toward me? Let her learn from her mistakes Sesshomaru and if you cannot see that then I will be your voice of reason and show mercy."

She stepped over and took up the Bakusaiga, it seemed to surprise the people that it did not reject her, but she had a feeling that because it was part of his heart, that it would not harm her. Not when she was going to return it to him.

"Kintauri…" Reika whispered as she stood up and stepped to her.

Reika's blade had been knocked away by her brother's attack and she dropped to her knees just as Kintauri tossed the Bakusaiga to him. Reika was bowing to her and it made her feel bad all of a sudden, and Sesshomaru was greatly upset and likely feeling humiliated by her actions, but at least the crowed was silent as Sesshomaru stepped toward her.

"I'm so sorry…. Mother told me more and I did not have the right to attack you… I was selfish and jealous that you would steal my brother from me all over again." She started to cry but hide it near her sleeve that she clung to.

"Fine…" Sesshomaru said as he passed them both.

Yeah, he was pissed and it was rolling off him in waves, but she had something more important to deal with. She put her blade away, her hands gripping Reika's shoulders as she assisted her in standing tall and out of a bow. She felt somewhat mothering, like when Kasshin and Yukimi were younger as she pulled Reika into her arms.

"It's alright Reika… you did nothing truly wrong, now come. Show face, you are a princess." She whispered.

Reika nodded as she moved under Kintauri's watchful eyes, forward right at her side. Kintauri reached over and took her under her arm as she sent a harsh and strong gaze around to the youkai. It sent them into frenzy as they moved away, back to their lives. It seemed, catching Sesshomaru off guard with her defense of his sister, which he was not expecting thus it was easy to disarm him, had made the people think twice of her power.

And all because of her disarming him and taking up his blade right before them.

* * *

><p>The nerve of that woman! After my vow to protect her from my sister she stands by her! I do not understand it, and the most annoying part of all, she did it right before the entirety of the western city. She was able to disarm him, and he was at full strength, not even a falter in his step when she stopped him. Looking at his hand, his Bakusaiga had burned him upon touching her blade. It cried out in response to her resolve. Yet, the thing that trouble him the most was the fact that that burning was not enough to cause him to release his blade.<p>

No matter how he tried to justify how she disarmed him, only the truth remained, she had gotten stronger. It was once truth that she was not as equal to him in skill, but she was in power, and now, he felt she might have just gotten to the point where she mastered her skills. She was his equal, maybe even superior in more ways than one. It was clear to him now that she had true power because she had a heart that was merciful to others even if they may not completely deserve forgiveness. She was kinder then he, always was, and that gave her power he may never have.

His sister… maybe he was to hard on her in his anger to judge her to be his enemy. He never thought to seek Kintauri's opinion of the situation. He could have only assumed she was upset at being attacked by his kin. Now a rueful feeling was now gnawing at his insides, like he had done something wrong in Kintauri's eyes. It made his anger at her ebb slightly for humiliating him right before the eyes of so many that looked up to him as the powerful demon that ruled them.

Then again, they may have even seen it as an act of mercy by backing off, if only he were that lucky.

"Sesshomaru. Kintauri. What a pleasant surprise to see you both here… and together?" his mother called from the entry to the palace.

He stopped a few steps away after reaching the top of the long stairway, and just looked upon his mother. She wore red and blue in her kimono this day, her fur over her shoulders as usual and the Meido necklace his father had entrusted to her. The path to the underworld.

Glancing back, Kintauri stopped behind him, his sister Reika moved slowly by him and didn't even look at him. She moved to their mother's side and stood, stronger somehow. But she still wouldn't look his way, but he knew it would pass eventually.

"Lady Inukimi…" Kintauri said, preparing to bow.

Sesshomaru couldn't watch her do that and his body reacted before his mind even thought to. He reached over and grabbed her arm tightly, pulling lightly before she got to far into any sign of a bow, her form falling toward him as she grabbed his arm. She glared at him as he looked down at her, only to have them both look at his mother as she chuckled.

"You two amaze me. There was always something that made you two inseparable, something that I always saw as power. When you fought, you never could stay away for long…. Anyway, to what do I owe this visit?" she asked.

She gave him little room to talk back on her words, and he knew Kintauri wanted to say something, but they stayed silent. Seemingly both unable to argue the wisdom and facts of the past they shared.

"A path to the underworld." Sesshomaru said bluntly, as he released Kintauri the second she jerked her arm away.

"Oh… why would you need that?" she asked, fully interested.

"Wait… Kintauri.."

He had to try and reach out for her after she moved forward, but he missed. She was going to speak for herself, which may end badly if she requested what she needed. However, if he ordered his mother if she refused, she'd give in with fewer questions.

"I require the Sounga to take back my throne." She said.

"You seek the power of your great grandfather, just for that? When you harness enough power to do it on your own?" she said with greater interest.

"I have a point to make to my people… they have fallen in line of my uncle who has continued to be a problem and has shown his true colors over a year ago finally revealing that he is the cause for all troubles over the years. I have been battling him since, only a few months ago was I driven here to seek the only one I know that has same passage to the underworld." She stated.

Sesshomaru was at a loss now, she had told the point and even a bit he may not have known, yet, his guts still told him there was more.

"Very well, I will open the path for you… but not today, rest and see that you are fully prepared to take on the task you seek to do." She said.

What! She agreed? No more questions asked?

"Sesshomaru…. Are you going with her?" She asked.

"I am." He responded.

"Good, that is my only requirement." She said.

"That's it…?" Kintauri asked as she stood before his mother just a bit in front of him.

"Yes." His mother said. "You now wear the Moon Sapphire, so I cannot refuse you." She said.

"The what?" she asked.

"That's enough." Sesshomaru cut in, he had to.

If his mother gave him a knowing look, raising a brow at him and mildly frowning as she lowered her arms a bit, her pelt sliding with them. He could only step forward and grab Kintauri by the arm and glare upon his mother as she smiled, suddenly realizing he had not told Kintauri the meaning behind the gem.

"I see… Reika child… will you show Lady Kintauri to her old room? Make sure she is at home and is dressed for the evening meal tonight. Sesshomaru, I will have a word." His mother said sternly.

"What is she talking about Sesshomaru?" Kintauri asked him once again pulling her arm from his grip every time he tried to 'push her around' in a sense.

"I shall tell you later, now, go. Get your wounds properly looked at." He said.

She just sighed and nodded. It was odd that she did not argue with him, but she was starting to act stranger than before. So hidden away from him as if she had something to hide and the longer he was around her, the clearer it became.

Whatever it may be, he was going to find out. Tonight. One way or another, that was a promise and if he failed he would try again until he got what he wanted. Answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintauri (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)

Reika (c) KyaValentine on DA


	15. Inner Struggles

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's note:** This Chapter i had re-worked in the last sections, however, I have the idea that I want there, but i am unsure as to if I trailed it on to long or not, but it is supposed to be like a struggle between them. So let me know what you think if your a reader that can give serious input on the matter. Thank you and Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"My son…. I believe she has not told you everything. This worries me because you have given her the jewel and yet she knows not what it is." She said giving her son a stern look.<p>

Her steps were graceful as she walked to her throne atop the great stair before the palace. Her eyes moving to watch Sesshomaru as he looked for answers he did not have for her. She knew what was going on and in reality; she worried for her son and the west.

"I don't know what her plan is, but what I do know is the Lady Kitana is being held against her will by Rakashi. He has threatened her life if Kintauri does not return to him with your head." She said outright.

The look on her son's face told her he did not know and he was truly shocked by this news, but was quick to return to a stern expression. If it was one thing Sesshomaru was not known for, it was showing any emotion and here, he just looked like he had seen a ghost, but only for a moment. His eyes seemed to burn as he looked to her again. They were filled with hate, anger, power.

"How do you know of this?" he questioned firmly.

"Mokai is here. He arrived this morning seeking assistance in his search for Kintauri, but I knew nothing of it until Reika arrived to tell me she was with you and told me of what had transpired between the two of you. I'm surprised Kintauri is capable of such forgiveness in a matter such as an attack on her life. Even for her, it is strange." She said easily.

"Kintauri is many things if not understanding. That is why I do not understand why she did not just tell me the truth... " He said, looking troubled.

"You are a blind fool if you do not see it…. She is still in love with you Sesshomaru weather you like it or not… not only that, she does not realize it yet and is denying it. She fears your reaction to the truths she has hidden away. Under that mature mind she is still the same Kintauri, just wiser and far stronger than the old one." She said relaxing back in her chair.

Oh she hit a nerve. Under that blank façade she could see something rising up that Kintauri was already pulling forward by returning to the west. Her son in many ways was like her, but, he was so much like his father as well. Sesshomaru had the ability to show true compassion and kindness by doing such small things that made a difference to others and it all returned to him with the little human child that had clung to his side. His side for compassion had returned.

At the beginning, when the child had died during his journey to hell, she had seen that it truly bothered him and it even changed her in some light. She was a young compassionate woman once, but living this long and having lost Taisho… that put a damper in her heart for a long time. But, she still had Reika and Sesshomaru. If she wanted, she could even think of Inuyasha… yet he was not her son and so had nothing really to do with him. Nor did she really want to. She was no soft mother, she raised her pups to be strong and powerful. To be able to handle what the real world threw at them in one fell swoop. Yet, like father like son, Sesshomaru was falling into a state in which had killed her late husband. The difference, here, the female was a powerful youkai ruler who could defend her own life and raise a city to the ground in just hours if she wanted to.

"Are you troubled now Sesshomaru? Let mother help you… I'll take care of this myself…. Just this once." She said, a plan forming in her mind.

"What are you thinking now?" he asked, rather guarded.

"Oh, but I could not tell… it's to good to be known… now go and prepare her. You know the underworld and between the two of you, I feel you can make it out even after passing the darkness." She said.

She gave him no more room to talk, even when he tried, she stopped his words with the raise of her hand as she left him alone. Her simple steps to the sky and a change in form, she had some things to prepare for herself, a secret meeting with someone who was thought to be long dead. However, his life had been saved by her late mate long ago. He would be the first to talk to on the actions regarding the North's problems… and the trouble between her son and the daughter of the North's red dragon.

Go my dear Sesshomaru… show your truth power to me.

* * *

><p>This was bad. Inukimi knew something and she could see it in her eyes. What did she know and why was that so easy? It was starting to bother her greatly. She had to stay as calm and collected as possible, and did well enough until Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and she nearly fell on him. Well she did, only to catch herself against his strength. And now that she was here and in her old room, her mind was wondering over the things she still had there. Nothing was touched… So it made for her chance to try and leave a whole lot harder because she felt at home. But, what she was going to do is get to the Meido stone and get the Sounga and get as far away from Sesshomaru as she could and save her mother.<p>

Standing in front of the window seal in her old room, she continued to look out at the clouds and the sky as the sun vanished behind the earth for the night. Her silver eyes glowed in the night like a cat in the darkness staking its prey. Something caught her eye. Lady Inukimi was leaving? Why? She never left hardly ever unless she was needed somewhere for something. Damn and with her was the Meido stone, how the hell was she going to do this now! Go after her? No… she would question it and she didn't need questions. The Lady must have been on the move a while before she noticed her because she was far off and nearly a speck ready to vanish in the distance; she only spotted her because of her much keener eyes.

Turning, Kintauri headed for the door, as she reached for it, a knock stopped her cold. She stood in front of the door, taking in his autumn scent and it somewhat bothered her that he stood before her, hidden behind a simple sliding door. Though, it always felt like that even face to face it seemed.

"What do you want?" she asked gently with a slight spike in her tone.

"Can I not come in?" he said, almost seemingly puzzled.

She stepped away from the door, her retreating back to the door as it opened. The sound of it closing made her have an odd feeling of knowing. Something similar to this had happened many times in her past. He always came in to check on her before she went to sleep, and to also check for Reika curled up next to her.

She stood still, her back to the outside world as she sat back in the window seal, the wind of winter blowing in, making her hair now push its way past her shoulders as it grew faintly stronger. Turning her head, she closed her eyes and was about to place the lose hair back behind her ear. His hand, a claw, carefully pushed by her cheek as her hair went with it, just as she opened her eyes. He was right in front of her that fast, he wanted to touch her. Why else would he make such an effort to help her with something so simple?

She sighed lightly, she couldn't let that get to her, and not when so much was at stake in her life. Her people and her mother's life, her title and her existence were all in danger the longer her uncle reigned on her throne in the northern lands. She just looked away, out the window in the corner of her eye, leaning her shoulder lightly on the window's siding. Her view was blocked when he moved to sit a few feet from her, so she just turned again. She brought her back to the window's side and pulled her right knee to the side in a half bend while her other leg rest toward the floor, her foot hanging gently. He was watching her even as she tried to ignore him, he didn't seem to notice.

His armor had been removed, as was his fur, she remembered long ago when she saw him many times without armor and his fur. He almost looked smaller, yet because she could more easily see his strong shoulders, he also looked bigger. He must have left them down the hall where his old room was, her room was still here, untouched, why would his be any different?

As she heard a light movement of silk, she still looked outside as she lifted her other leg with her other, crossing them, her feet feeling better since she removed her shoes when she came into her room. She was starting to feel more at peace, that is until she felt something heavy on her lap, or rather, her calves where she had them crossed. She turned toward where he was, only he wasn't there. Looking down, he had his head resting in her lap, his eyes closed and she damn nearly stuck her claws into his ears, but something stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing down there?" she said in a deep annoyed tone, "Move…"

She couldn't have him sitting like that! Not that close, not when she needed to stay away to keep him safe from her yet again. His face was so peaceful it hurt to look at him almost. A restful face as if he were sleeping, she then felt the urge to just leave him be just like old time sake when he had completed a days training. He would find her and they'd sit, his head resting in her lap as she would run her fingers in his hair or something to sooth his nerves. It always made the bond of friendship, of a pack, stronger every time. He was trying to do it again and show she was still a part in his pack.

"I will not." He said, his eyes still close, "I am comfortable here, and I will stay until I see fit to leave."

His words felt like a smack in the face, and yet she couldn't seem to make her body obey her minds commands to through him in the floor. She looked from his face to the width of the six foot wide window. He had a knee up in the window seal and his foot supporting it, his other was lying flat, his bare toes touching to other side on the floor, and he had his hands resting on his stomach linking together.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she sighed, opening them, her eyes trailed to the city below, at nothing in general. Only to have the sudden movement of Sesshomaru's arm catch her eye. She looked as he left arm moved up, his hand behind her head. A simple pull of her tie, all her hair came tumbling down passed her face and hiding the world around her to see only him as she looked down. What was he doing? It was becoming painful to sit there, it felt like he had her trapped in a spell and she was unable to fight it no matter how strong she was. She reached up to push the left bits of her long hair behind her ear, but when she reached for the other, he took her hand, bringing it down to toward his lips.

She froze up and watched him closely as she felt an odd calm come over her, her instincts smoothing her mind into pristine peace when he brushed his lips over her palm and wrist. Like, he was testing her, his eyes shifting calmly to her as she stared in amazement when she started to realize what he was working toward. He was working to court her with gentle gestures that dogs make when they seek another's attention and affections. He wanted her affection and attention.

She closed her eyes somewhat tightly as she brought her hand up and away from his loose grasp, she was at odds when he let himself fall to the basic instincts of a dog. Comfortable within its pack and wanting the affection of a packmate, a friend, this was the case in his gently gestures. Without her armor and pelt, she suddenly felt weaker. Unprotected, no longer the powerful warrior she was before she removed it and left it on one side of the room. She was starting to break under the pressure and it was almost as if he knew she was.

"What is it you want…?" she whispered quietly, letting her inner instincts go mildly, dragons and dogs were not hugely different in their ways of showing intent and wants. They were very close to canine in some senses, but she had lived with dogs long enough to adopt their ways almost on instinct.

He did not move for a long moment and she did not dare look at what he was doing when she felt movement. The feeling of his hand near her foot as he moved from her lap was relief, but it became worry when that hand gripped the back of her neck. She opened her eyes and lashed out at him.

Smack!

The sound echoed in the room and in her ears as everything around her seemed to stop. Her eyes shot open as she felt the bruising grip on her wrist tighten, her hand inches from hitting his face. He was not mad, his face was indifferent. Then he faintly smiled, his eyes holding mild passive aggression as he seemed to completely drop his guard. He pulled on her wrist, all his strength as she pulled against him, fighting a growl from surfacing in front of him. She lost the battle.

She lost as soon as he used his other hand to her waist and pull her to her knees and toward him. He released her hand only to hold onto her. She was frozen there, her hands grabbing his haori as she felt all her hard work to keep him at bay, they all failed. All because she was allowing simple things as her knowledge of dogs and their ways in a trusted pack, he trusted her and wanted her to know it.

"Why do you resist what once was…. Nothing has changed has it?" He asked lightly, then growled in a purr when she shifted and shoved her elbow into his chest.

He shifted from one knee on the window to sit down, against the siding. She was pulled onto her side, her hands gripped his haori at the chest to keep the feeling of falling at bay. When he stopped, she was resting on his strong chest, his arm encaged her like a vise as her legs rested between his. Her back to the outside as his inner thigh rested at her lower back, his other leg rested on the floor inside.

"Why did you not just tell me… Your mother, her life is in your hands. Is that the only reason you fight so hard to stay so distant after all we have endured in the past? Is that the only reason you will not be yourself?" He asked… no, he nearly demanded it.

Her insides hurt, her heart, her lungs, she felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment as tears set in her eyes.

"Mother told me… I would not have turned you away if you sought my help in destroying Rakashi… did you think I would have turned you away? I would not have been able even if I wanted to…. " he said.

She was starting to cry. Her tears that she tried so desperately to hold back were starting to spill over. Had she really become so weak in the time she'd been away from the west that she would cry everytime she was upset and couldn't tear something apart?

"I will not abandon you just over something as trivial that… do you understand? You are still of my pack Kintauri." he was getting upset somehow, only his voice, he sound frustrated.

"I'm so sorry…" she said.

Her tears got the better of her. She started crying out as she childishly buried her face in his chest. She kept telling him she was sorry that she didn't tell. Sorry that she did not just ask his help as a friend. She was almost screaming, but her voice was hidden away by his strong chest. It was so warm and his arms tightened around her as he rested his head on hers, lightly running hand through her hair. He was soothing her, comforting her and all the while… he was slightly tense.

"I'm sorry for coming back and starting trouble you didn't need…" she cried.

He let go so suddenly, only loosening his grip a little, he put his hand on her cheek and looked at her. His eyes made her almost want to die.

"Never regret coming back to me… " he said firmly.

"You're so selfish…."

"I may be… but for good reason…." He whispered a husky purr in his tone.

It was then that her whole world stopped in that moment and his lips touched hers in a tender kiss that sent a chill through her whole body. Her eyes closed as she just gave up everything to him as he pulled her closer, her tears slowing to almost nothing from his touch as she tightened her grip on his haori. All her worries… they melted away just like before, only there was something different this time. There was an intent, a purpose behind his actions that she had yet to find.

He had done this once before, in this same place. The only difference, the intense feelings and passion he held this time, it was strong enough to make her want so much more than just her throne back. She wanted him too. Not as her only true friend, she selfishly wanted more. When he slowly pulled away, she moaned lightly of her disapproval of his actions, only to find his lips graze the side of her jaw as he force her head to tilt lightly to the side… and he whispered.

"Will you accept…"

His words fade and when she felt his fangs graze her neck just below and behind her ears, her heart stopped. This was not him being an overly protective or possessive pack leader, this was him trying to stack a claim on her as solely his and his alone.

"Sesshomaru… I don't think this is right for us…." she whispered.

Her voice didn't fully come forth how she wanted it to and didn't mean for it to sound as it did, but it was enough to send him over the edge. She pulled herself away, her leg sliding to the floor and before she could react anymore her body was not listening anymore. In a soft thud, she was on the futon and his breath hovered over her neck and a knee rested on one side pf her thigh and the other between. She couldn't help but just look at him as she smelled his scent swirl with desire and restraint.

He could smell her doubts because she could too and he slowly lay over her partly and rested his head on her chest just under her chin and he just moved an arm and looped in under the back of her neck and just clung to her. He was like a child seeking his mother, seeking some form of comfort that could calm his inner demon. He was not the only one, her inner demon roared out to be calmed by his affections that sent her instincts into turmoil only to be stopped by her mind.

He shifted his weight more off of her and to her side as she openly place her arms around him, a hand stroking his hair and her other resting on his upper back. He just sighed contently and she couldn't help but feel like he was lost, just as lost as she was because he ended up not acting on what she thought he was going to do. It was to try to claim her… as if they both had faltered because of something inside stopping them. Or maybe he did it because she was uncertain of his want for her.

She started to shake lightly as she let out a few light pitiful chuckles, bring her arm up and resting her sleeve over her eyes and face. The weight on her shifted and moved from her and she could still feel him there when she stopped. She moved her hand and reached out, gripping a fist full of his haori, using and pulling as she pushed herself up.

"I am such a fool…. I am selfish… I want to much…" she said as slid her other arm around his neck looped one arm around the low of her back.

"What is it you want…?" she slowly said, carefully.

She had decided she would stake her claim here because she was unsure and she wanted to make sure he was there when she was sure. In that moment, she slid her elbow to the side taking some of his haori with it and in that instead, she sank her fangs into the skin above his collar bone. His reaction was submission and he lowered her down and supported her head with his arm as he rested his head near hers. He held himself up on that elbow as he gave into her careful bite.

When she released him, the faint nip left a small trace of blood and he reacted by kissing her neck at her jugular in a low growl before she pulled at his sash unintentional parting his haori, her body shook faintly as nuzzled her neck.

"You have staked a claim…. A female cannot do such a thing…" he murmured, "What is it you are thinking?"

"You stupid dog… in the way of dragons it is the females who hold dominance... at least normally…" She said somewhat normally, but something sort of charm held there.

"This is still incomplete…. If you seek a bond it must be completed now…" he said moving to her side and taking her hand and slowly pulling her up and drawing her into his lap.

It was a swift and forceful action that caught her by surprise. She had done a dragon's claim which did not always mean a bond of that sort… but for a dog, it was for only one when a mark was made and it had to be completed. Had she just messed up but showing the dragon's side of a claim bond compared to a mated one?

She winced lightly as he gripped her tightly around the waist, a hand on her shoulders, his claws digging in. She pushed to move from him, "This is not the same as your bond Sesshomaru… " she growled.

"Sesshomaru, you still in there?" Reika called, ruining everything, " Mother is back and a meal is ready. She wants you and Kintauri down now."

He growled low and in her ears where he had closed his mouth before taking his fang into her neck. She was almost realized that he had not acted, but it was also her words and Reika's interruption that stopped something that she he had started, she had escalated, and he had tried to finish.

He let her loose carefully and she shifted from his lap and watched him rise. He was fuming with a form of anger and a form of disappointment. He opened the sliding panel with a smack and she saw the look on Reika's face when she looked over her brother. Her face turned red and she appeared as if she might fall over right there.

"Uh… I'll go tell her you'll be a minute." She spoke fast, and literally took off.

"Damnable child…" he whispered as he shut the door and glanced her way.

She only looked away lightly, pulling up on the upper shoulder strap of her specialty design haori. She felt so comfortable here, just like this now. All the weight had been lifted from her chest and all there was left was a calm peace. All she needed to do in the end was tell him the truth and all of what her heart truly desired, as soon as she found out. In the end, she had to save her mother… and she'd have to still leave him again didn't she?

"What is it?" he asked calmly, sitting at her side, his arm resting on his left raised knee.

"Is what our instincts telling us the truth…. I will have to leave again…. But I will know by a claim that you will be mine by my claim." She said, looking at her hand not expecting a real answer.

He reached out, taking her hand where he was slightly behind her, he pulled her gently, but with some force. She came off her knees lightly and fell her back into his chest. This time it felt right, she just leaned on his strong chest, her hand holding hers as her leaned forward, dropping his knee to wrap both arms around her waist.

"You won't have to leave when we kill Rakashi and join the two lands as one. The treaty was originally put into place to do just that, our parents making the choice to wed the oldest heirs of each family and combining the lands. In the end however, it was broken." He said.

That was the original treaty. She and Sesshomaru being those heirs to the lands, who hated one another knowing their duties only to have the opposites attracting them to close friends, but what were they now? What was it they both wanted from one another now that they were together again? Now that she had used an old dragon claim on a dog that took it as something more.

"The treaty will be obeyed…. By our choice alone.." He said, than whispered in her ear, "I will make you mine first."

Her startle gasp was clear as she turned, her back hitting the futon as he moved over her. He bent down, merely to kiss her on the forehead, resting his palm gently on her cheekbone, then sliding the back of his fingers to her hair. He did understand the dragon's claim. It was a claim of another being pulling into the graces of an alpha or higher commanding member. He understood and made his promise to take her first. She found that as a comfort.

"Let's go… before they send someone else to retrieve us." He said.

She couldn't help but smile and nod as he moved to his feet, pulling her by the hand up with him. It all happened to fast, but, she wanted what he did. It seemed her ally and friend had just become far more to her now.

She was no longer alone in her battle for her mother's life or her throne, no longer alone in any more struggles. Even those that hid within her heart, but still, she had to struggle to allow him to help her and it would be a straining fight indeed before she was open to him completely once again.

When that day came, she would have found her resolve and the truth of what she really wanted for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintauri (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)

Reika (c) KyaValentine on DA


	16. Selfish and Spoiled

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>"They'll be down shortly mother." Reika called.<p>

She didn't have a clue what she thought she was seeing or what they might have been doing, but Sesshomaru was pissed when he opened the door. She never thought in a million years she'd walk in on something like that… he still had clothes on, so maybe they we're doing anything at all. Stepping to a spot nearest her mother, Reika sat down, her mind still running about in panic. She took one glance at her mother, and she lost her composure. Her face, she could feel it heating up and her mother just smiled.

"What has you so fluster my child?" she asked.

"Well…. Uh… " she tried, not even sure how to tell her because she really didn't know.

She didn't know how to say anything about what may have been going on, then again, they had known each other for so long that it may have been nothing more than Kintauri helping her brother with wounds or something. Yet… he didn't have any that she could see or smell, but Kintauri did, and her clothes looked untouched.

"Ah, Sesshomaru! Kintauri! Glad you made it." Her mother chimed.

Reika looked toward the two figures as they entered the large banquet hall, they clearly fixed themselves up, mainly the fact that Sesshomaru's haori had been open, now closed and neatly tied. Kintauri's messy haori had been straightened too. Her hair was down… she was almost prettier with it down and Sesshomaru's death stare made her want to hide, so instead she looked forward, taking her eyes away from them both. Kintauri sat by her brother across from her, he was next to their mother who was at the head of the table. Her watchful eyes looking up to the others she had made come.

Mokai, the two young dragon warriors with him, Ryujii and Kai, and was that Suzume? It was. Then, two dog youkai she did not know who spoke to Mokai, thanking his two warriors for their help in protecting a village and fighting off an attack. Ryukii was blonde, full dragon but likely younger than she, his armor was similar to Mokai, but his haori was light blue. Kai, it was the same, but his hair was shorter, and spikey, his haori was a red color. Both boys wore black hakama.

"Lady Kintauri!" Ryujii called.

He started toward her only to stop when the male dog youkai grabbed him by the collar.

"Slow down kid… if you want to keep your head on." He said glancing toward the narrowed gaze of her brother.

"Kasshin? Yukimi? Did everything go ok back home?" Kintauri asked as the group sat down.

The male dog sat right next to her, Mokai by Kintauri, and Suzume squeezed her way in between the dragon boys who sat across from female dog youkai who sat by her look alike. They must be twins, and Suzume looked almost like her sister, only her hair was a deeper color with dark blue hues.

She had not seen the girl in a very long time. She had purple eyes and a pale complexion like her sister. Her markings lacked anything special, one simple pink colored stripe on her cheekbones and smaller ones in a grey right below and on the outside of her eyes. She dressed in a simple light blue haori with flowers in a darker blue, and light blue hakama, and a light armor with shoulder guards, black and gold.

"Yes, Ryujii and Kai ran into us on our way, Mokai sent them with us before coming here. So, they lead us here once all was safe back home." The male, presumably Kasshin, said.

"We heard something floating around about the North, the battles are getting worse and… Rakashi has taken over the temple…" The female said.

"What?" Kintauri gasped, her tone holding strong.

"That's enough for now young ones, you may speak again after the meal. I have something to announce." Her mother said, "As the Treaty had dictated long ago, that the north and the west would be allies and assist when needed, I still hold that valid. The northern Ruler herself was never the cause for the past battles, the one that was, has now betrayed her and made his plans known. As such, I will help her because she is the daughter to my late husband's trusted friend, Lord of the north, the Red Dragon, and only on the condition that Sesshomaru assist her in this task for the west's part." She said.

Sure, she was leaving some things out, to be professional and formal about the situation and what was to come. Reika was not sure how this was going to work out, but all in all, she would not just need the Sounga, she would need an army. Reika knew the numbers of demon dragons that had wrongfully hated them and turned on them because they were lied to by only one man. That was likely the power he used to throw Miss Kintauri from her home.

"Sesshomaru has already agreed to this. You both will go at first light. Take time for your wounds to be properly treated so you can be at your fullest Kintauri." Her mother said, getting a strong nod from Kintauri.

"When the time comes to go north… as much as I hate to say this, you may need your father's Tessaiga whether you like the idea or not, the enemy has gained power and the Meido and the many abilities carried in Tessaiga may be of help to you." Her mother said to Sesshomaru.

Reika looked at him, he didn't make a face at all, didn't react to her much other than a narrowed glanced as he crossed his arms. Ok, something was bothering her now, why was he not bothered by what their mother had said? He still couldn't stand Inuyasha, even now. Right? Or maybe he had the bigger picture in mind instead of being his single minded selfish self.

"That is all now. Eat, I hold this in favor of two young rulers and their coming futures." she chimed.

Whispers fell about the table as Sesshomaru shot their mother a dirty look, Kintauri just seemed surprised and completed annoyed, she too staring with a narrowed look upon her mother, who was just chuckling now. Sesshomaru was not very happy at her words. She had singled them out and it seemed to annoy him to no extent, and Kintauri didn't appear any happier as she held a blank stare, her eyes closed and arms crossed with a slight downward slant on her brows.

"Come now child… I am just having a bit of fun at your expense. Just humor your mother." She said.

"I will not." Sesshomaru bit with a glaring stare, "This is not a laughing matter."

Sesshomaru stood from his spot and walked off, leaving the room. Reika was not sure why that would bother him that badly. It was as if he was pained somehow by how she put them on the spot, after all, their mother figured things out so easily it was annoying. But still…. He seemed off somehow in his reaction.

"This is not a laughing matter Inukimi." Kintauri said, calling her mother out, "Teasing your son like this … it is truly unkind of a mother."

Her mother lost her calm composure to stare unnerved at Kintauri whos gaze was unaffected and strong. The glare that past between them made the room feel heavy and everyone had become silent in the room, even the servants. It was in that moment that Kintauri rose and she too left them behind.

"Oh my, what have I done?"" she said, pretending to care, "Oh well, don't mind them, enjoy your meals."

Reika was still trying to understand what just happened. Her mother seemed to calm right down, however she still had a flame burning in her eyes at how annoyed she was at Kintauri for standing up and calling her out. It made the whole room felt awkward to her mainly because she felt she understood why her mother called them out. Reika had nearly walked in on something. Likely would have if she waited any longer.

It was clear to her now, Sesshomaru's caring side was lost for Kintauri, for her alone.

* * *

><p>He stood still, the cold night wind pushing at his clothing, the winter smell of the snow, then her scent. She was coming up slowly behind him, he could hear her. She was quiet and calm even when she stopped next to him, her eyes peering to the falling drizzle of snow.<p>

She didn't say anything, only reached out and slid her arm around his elbow, pushing him to uncross his arms as she took hold, moving closer as she stayed, leaning her head on his shoulder, sliding her hand down to his. His gaze fell upon her, as she stood, by his side, when he needed her most to calm him.

"Are you alright now?" she asked, watching the bare willow sway in the wind around them.

"No…" he said coldly.

Wrong thing to say. She walked forward as her fingers slipped from him grasp, her slow movements toward the trunk of the massive tree catching his eyes upon the curves of her body without her armor. He could appreciate her changes in her body now that she was a grown woman, yet she was strong and unbreakable. Perfect in his eyes.

He watched her curiously as she laid her palm on the tree that held branches hit the ground, bare and dead. It appeared lifeless without the winds. The giant tree had been here since long before he was born, it pulsed at her touch and the wind grew stronger. He could see her aura rising around her, a white light violet red that held a warm feeling. There was always something odd about her powers, they held a strange gentle feeling to them, but roared when angered, showing a wrath greater than he thought possible. But here, right now, the feeling she let out upon her touching the great tree and the tree, it began to bloom.

All around him, the long vine like branches burst to life, it's white and pink flowers filling the spaces around the tree, hiding them from the outside. The garden was lust and dense, the tree in the center, but out of everything here, the tree now stood out with her powers seeping into it like a sponge. Then it all stopped, the tree calmed and the wind lightly blew the branches about in a slow calm manner. He looked to her as she pulled her hand away, standing still by the tree.

"It was so close to giving in to the winter that all it took to cheer it from its gloom was a simple caring touch." She said.

Her blue steel hair danced as she turned around to face him. Her eyes reflected the color of the flowers that now surrounded them. A light pink. He couldn't help but feel the need to be closer to her now, her soft words, her beautiful gentle smile. A smile that he had not seen that was real and true to her feelings, it was not fake this time and was the brightest he had ever seen it and she did it just for him. Maybe it was a selfish thought, but it was true, she never smiled so brightly for anyone he had seen her with.

"I still do not understand how you can do that…" he said slowly.

His feet carried him toward her almost under the control of an unknown force, it was a strange thing to allow himself the pleasure to do as he pleased and let his guard down. She would likely be the only one he would do that for, aside from Rin, he only hoped she would trust him once again to the fullest. Like they were before, but he didn't want just that, he wanted more. It was only in a few short days being near her again that opened his mind to all that he truly wanted, all that he lost by being blinded by a pain he never thought he would feel when he learned she had betrayed him. Yet, it turned out she thought he had, in the end, they were strong and learned the truth of the real betrayal. They were not at fault here.

"It is because my powers hold a light that pools around my gentle nature." She said.

"You… gentle?" he teased, but his tone remained level.

She took a step back, away from his reach, her graceful movements carrying her around him, then behind the tree's large trunk. He followed her, but when he got to the other side, she sat on a high raised root, slightly above his waist. The tree's girth was likely around twenty feet at the base alone.

Her gaze watched him as he stepped around the old root and moved in, a second high root at his back, caging him in with the one she sat on. The higher roots traveled all the way around the base of the large tree to support its size and height above. Yet, it also seemed to hide them away behind its flowers that now grew all around its vine like branches that touched the ground.

"I can be gentle… but with a gentle side there is always a feral one." She said softly, her expression calm and tone showing nothing.

He could not speak, he never had the right words for things and thus his actions spoke a million words for him. His actions were compelled by his mind by either choice or instinct. It was just how he was.

He reached up lightly as he stepped closer, his hand lightly touch her ankle as he looked into her diamond colored eyes that held a slight shyness about them. It was something new to him, to see that in her eyes, eyes that were always so sure and knew what she wanted. It almost made him pause from touching her. But in the end, it did little to stop him from running his hand over her cheek, to her hair, than running his fingers through the long silver blue of her hair. She shifted her knee to the other side of his waist and he now stood between her knees as she took his hand before he ran it through her hair again.

"Why do you do that… you've never done anything like that before." She said, her voice soft.

She held his hand, now in both hands in front of her. He could only close his fingers around one of hers and look to her hands in thought. Why did he like to play with her hair? He never thought of such a thing before even when he was a made to learn how to do a maiden's hair. He had also thought it a ridiculous thing.

"I find it to be calming… I will stop if it bothers…"

"No, I was just curious because it is something unlike you." She said almost carefully.

She slowly released his hand and looked to the tree above. He could not follow her gaze because what she saw in the tree he could never compare to looking at her. So he just stared, unwavering and calm. He was starting to become unable to worry above what was to come, but it was always in the forefront of his mind. The war that had ended their friendship in the past was threating to end them even now.

It was a hard fact to swallow.

"When this is all over…. " he said faintly, unable to finish his words.

She looked at him as his hand slide from her thighs to his sides as he stepped back, his back touching the tree as he slid down to sit. His elbow resting on his raised right knee as he looked at the ground. He was thinking of how to say what he wanted. Before he knew it, she had slid from the root, and she knelt to her knees right beside him watching him closely. She put her hand on his thigh as she shifted and her back fell to the tree next to him. Her shoulder touched his as she leaned by his side.

"When this is over…. What will you do?" she asked him now, finishing what he was trying to ask.

He just looked her way as she closed her eyes, her head on his shoulder as she lopped her fingers in his at his side. It was not fair… he did not know what he would do after this, and it felt like she was avoiding him by asking instead. He felt so lost all of a sudden, yet so at home with her by him. Though he couldn't help but feel like he did in the past when they sat like this, just friends.

Just friends? That would not do well for him, no, he would take her and when he did, he hoped she would accept him as more then this. He had already told her she would become his, but when would that day come? He could only wonder. She felt so close to him and yet so far away…. He had decided.

"When this is over, we will both live on…. However… I will make up on my promise to take you for myself." He said finally, the words strong and determined as a choice and a decision.

He made his choice now, and she tightened her grip on his hand then let go. She started to sit up, moving away from him. He was not going to change his mind, even if she was uncertain about what she wanted. He would not let that stop him. He sat forward and reached out for her hand before she got to far from him. He would not let her slip through his finger this time.

She stopped as he grabbed her wrist instead; she was hiding from him again. She was afraid of his declaration. She was also afraid when he tried to take her and lay a different claim, but his sister interrupted. She was even more fearful now than before, but not of him, he could feel that much. It was a fear of some other kind and he did not understand what it was.

"Kintauri…?" he said faintly.

She looked at him slowly, her eyes holding strength over fear and determination to win over it.

"I do not wish to harm you if I failed to win this battle…. She said.

He felt his eyes fall wide. Her fear was not for herself, but for hurting him. He understood now, it was not that she was afraid of his love for her, but it was because she truly did care for him just as his mother said. She was looking out for his wellbeing by pushing him away to protect herself from ach and protect him from… from losing her, she was still resolved to possibly dying in trying to save her mother, her throne, her life's reputation all for what? The sake of her happiness?

He stood slowly, never letting go of her wrist until he was on his feet. He stepped toward her, pulling her into his arm. His instincts guiding him as to what to do to break the wall she held up keeping him at bay.

"I will fight for you… I will go north with you and fight at your side, I had planned to from the start when you sought my help. You will not lose, so do not speak as though you have already lost." He said in a stern commanding voice.

He knew what she meant when she spoke of losing; it meant she would be killed. He knew if she did lose that her uncle would kill her to complete his power over the North. But he was not going to allow her to lose because he was going to make sure the Sounga was in her hands and he would make sure she did not lose hope in the life she still had.

"You care to much…. It makes me feel spoiled." She said in a resolved whisper, bringing her arms up under his as she resting them on his back.

"Then you shall be spoiled…" he said, tightening his grip.

He pushed his nose to her neck as he took in her scent, his lips grazing her neck faintly. She chuckled lightly in response, the sound like sweet music to his ears as he drew back slightly. She was smiling again. Her eyes finally at peace, a reason, and he liked that.

He guided her back to the tree, sitting again as he pulled her down with him. She went as willingly as he could have hoped, resting her back to his chest, her hand on his raised knee. He could only hold his arms tight around her waist as she sat between his thighs. Her hands moved to rest over his as he rested his lips on her neck on one side.

She sighed lightly to his actions, her body turning slightly as she relaxed comfortably against him. He just looked to the faintly moving willow branches. The winter breeze blew them in a mild dance for a long time. Time… it seemed to long before he felt her breathing settle in a slow rhythm. She had fallen sleep, and he might just follow her if he did not move. It might be better if she was in her bed… but he did not want her to stay alone, rather he was being selfish again and wanted to stay with her.

It wouldn't hurt if he did, even if it was his selfish desire.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintauri, Mokai, Kasshin, Yukimi... (Supporting Characters) Suzume, Ryujii, Kai (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)

Reika (c) KyaValentine on DA I see Reika as a Supporting character


	17. The North's Ruin

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Her eyes were still wanting to fall shut as she worked with her armor, which was being most stubborn and not cooperating with her at all. She couldn't get the damnable tie so she could secure it over her chest. His figure moved in front of her as his fingers moved hers aside. In a few second her had it tied snuggly to her chest. She just looked up and faintly smiled before getting her pelt and working to secure it to the ties on her armor. Sesshomaru also helped her with that too as a yawn slowed her down.<p>

He huffed lightly at her, as if holding a laugh back.

"What do you find so funny?" she asked.

"How hard it is to wake you and even still you are tired." He responded.

"So your mister perfect then?" she said, getting a dirty look from him.

"I never said that." He retorted as he stepped away.

She grabbed his arm to keep him from walking by her, he pulled his arm as she pulled. It stopped him as he glanced back at the face she was childishly making. He jerked his arm as he turned around and she was still so tired that she stumbled into his chest because she refused to let go and let him win.

His armor was one before hers, and she even helped him with the ties just as he did with her. Though she was trying to get it herself after helping him with his armor after he had asked, but she knew she was being a pain this morning. She had to get up before dawn, which was coming soon.

"And yet you still can't stand up straight… someone might think your drunk." He teased coolly.

"You're the one who stole half the bed and woke me up making me about scream with you having been in my bed in the first place." She snapped as he held her shoulders.

She drew her arm back and jabs her fist lightly into his armor, just because she could.

"You never screamed and you happened to cling to me like a child." He said with a slight winning smirk.

"Arrogant man..." she half smiled.

"Stubborn female…" he said with his smirk still glued on his face.

He brought his head down and touched his forehead to hers, it made her laugh lightly. He seemed so himself and at peace. She tried to blame her tired morning on him bothering her while she slept when in fact she was a hard sleeper and hard to get up unless her life might be in danger. Just showed how comfortable she was around him because she slept so soundly.

He was still staring at her when she felt like pinching his thigh. He jumped slightly and stepped back only to grab her by the waist from behind when she moved to get away. Half way out the door he growled low and lightly nipped her neck.

"Ahh!" she squeaked.

Oh why the hell did she squeak! She heard him snicker at her reaction and let her go. Making her nearly fall on her face, when she caught herself he was walking off down the hall toward the lower levels. That come back on her person was not one she expected, least of all from him.

"That was not fair… and it hurt you know." She said, touching her neck.

"Liar." He retorted calmly.

She sent him a glare as he looked over his shoulder at her. She didn't really hurt, but she did get his attention and she decided she'd make it a thought to think of something to pay him back with. After all, he did leave a little red mark from pinching her. Sure it didn't hurt, but having someone's fangs pinch your neck leaving a small red mark and for all to see, that was indeed a need of payback. A sudden sharp feeling in her chest set her aback and into thought, something was wrong. Sure she was starting to loosen up and having some fun, but she suddenly had a feeling that something important to her was in danger. Suzume and Sesshomaru were here, her mother was in a dungeon, but still already in danger… that left only one other.

She had forgotten... no, not forgotten, just caught up in the now and knowing he was safe elsewhere and not home in the north. If he was home, he would be attacked in attempt to kill him. Just as she had been when Rakashi won somehow and she had to retreat. But why did she feel so worried? He was not home, he couldn't be right. Not this soon.

Her steps stopped all together as she thought back, the night she and Sesshomaru had been upset with each other, or she was upset with him, because he had gotten a greeting from a noble female demon, a kiss to each cheek, and it had made her jealous. It was the night before the attack on the palace, the night before their war on each other had begun.

That night, after his kiss, things sort of became heated between them all because she wanted to be even closer to him in her time of pain due to the news of her father's death. Sesshomaru had become the first man she shared a bed with as a grown woman, it was the best memory she felt she had with him. It was also the last good one before the war tore them apart. At the time, she hated Sesshomaru because she did not know how it all really started. She had been told things by some whom she trusted, all of which turned out to be lies. But why was she thinking about that now? Because she was seeing the truth and how dumb she was for listening instead of letting her instincts tell her truth.

Kintauri nearly stopped, the heavy feeling starting to drift away as she forced herself to move. Sesshomaru had not noticed the falter in her step, which was good, because she was still trying to figure out why it made her feel so tense. She didn't need him asking questions she didn't have the answers for yet. There was only one question she might be able to answer if he had asked it and it was about her only son. The very son she was getting a dreadful feeling of being in danger. It was the true bond between a mother and child and her child was enraged and in some form of pain.

Falling from her thoughts, the heavy feeling still pulling at her in the back of her mind, she looked up, stopping by Sesshomaru's side. The great hall was empty except for the Lady mother, Reika, Mokai and some other demons who looked somewhat important but she did not know any of them. And upon seeing them, Inukimi sent the other's away, even Reika and Mokai. It left just her, Sesshomaru and his mother. Which was understandable seeing as only a select few knew she held the power to open hell's gates for anyone wanting in…. or out.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Kintauri nodded as she followed Sesshomaru's steps toward his mother, she stayed right at his side. Her resolve to succeed was overlapping the strange feeling she was getting. She felt she needed to become stronger by taking the Sounga and making an example of her uncle once and for all in order to bring peace to the north.

Neither she nor Sesshomaru spoke for a moment, but Inukimi took that as a yes. She knew her gaze burned with what she needed to push on and win. But somehow, she felt stronger knowing he was with her again after making a promise to her. He would fight by her side always so long as she wanted him there.

"Very well…" she said, removing the Meido necklace, the stone shining, "I will be keeping an eye on you two as best I am able. However, once you enter the underworld, I can no longer help. If you cannot make it out on your own, then you are lost."

The gate was opened for them, Sesshomaru not hesitating to head in.

"Wait…" Inukimi called stopping him, "Words of advice, stay close to Kintauri, you may know the way there, but once inside, her unique powers will allow you to survive. They are much like that of the Tenssaiga you see and will keep your souls from being lost to hell. Use you wings Kintauri."

"My wings?"

"Yes, if you're anything like your father, their natural barrier will keep you safe. The feathers don't have a holy aura for nothing you know. Make sure Sesshomaru has a feather if he gets separated from you or you will lose him." She warned after an explanation that made perfect sense.

"I understand." She responded.

She knew her abilities but did not know that those of her lighter origins would be of such use other than a few of her deadly wind attacks in demon form or her healing touch. Having a temple and dragon demons studying the arts of Mikos and monks had breed life into new abilities for demons to understand. Pure demonic powers with the intent of the heart. Who knew?

A last look to Sesshoumaru and they headed in, into the dark unknown, down the path to the underworld where the Sounga lay hidden from the real world.

* * *

><p>It was hot and the fire was rising closer and closer where he and his comrades hide. They were burning the city just to get to them, it was ridiculous! He had been gone hundred years since his last visit and his mother's rule was over thrown by his own great uncle. He had been under suspicion for a long time after the hundred year long war with the west.<p>

It seemed he was not found out for quite a long while because he was hiding it so well. Not well enough, his mother saw through it and took action when she took power from his grandmother after winning the challenge she started to finally place herself at the top. To change things. He was last here during the coronation about two hundred or so years ago, and when she took action, he got away from her. However, being back now, being attacked in his own home city, it was clear he had come back and it must have been a surprise.

If it wasn't a surprise, he likely would have been brought down. His mother was to strong and too smart to allow her palace to be taken. So something happened that turned the tides in his uncle's favor.

"Sesshiro, we have got to get out of here. We need to regroup and think of a plan, gather information, before diving into this." A feline youkai said from next to him.

Sesshiro looked up and around the house they hide behind, than ducked back in. He had just walked in, in the early morning, only to be attacked upon arriving at the palace gates. He knew something was wrong when he saw the town and its people in bad shape.

"Sesshiro!" he said again.

"Silence!" he snapped on the tiger, "We will get out Aki, just wait for an opening."

He stood slowly, but stayed low as he peaked around the house again, his amber gold eyes shining against the fire that was claiming another house across the road from him. Pushing his back to the wall, then Aki pulled his sleeve. The dark haired feline youkai had been a traveling partner for a long time after the cat and his family visited the north from the south, he dressed simple, in red and blue, and had a golden set of marks on his jaw line. He was a tiger youkai, strong and proud, but also as loyal as a dog.

"You can't, not alone…" he said.

"I can and I will." He said, "Meet up with the others and head south, to the main land mass, it's the only place I can think of that is safe enough to rest and regroup… NOW GO!"

He said, his last words echoing as he bolted from his hiding place and into the street. He ran forward and drew his blue hilted blade, its aura pulsing for his command. The enemy attacks began targeting and falling upon him like hell fire. But he was far faster, and was moving to dodge them.

His long silver hair with its metallic blue tint fluttered violently as he stopped, then jumped backward to avoid a massive lightning strike. It made the air stiff and slightly charged and even made his haori stick to his skin slightly. When he landed, he stood slowly as the attacked stopped for a moment, then he was back to moving. His blade pulsed again as he raised it to the sky, the clouds started to roll about as a few shadows appeared around his blade like serpents, that glowed blood red he slashed his blade to the earth.

"Hell Storm!"

The red tendrils blasted forth into the ground, rising up in a frigid cold air and raging roars as they blasted over the military that obeyed his uncle, freezing over to trap the enemy in its grasp. The forming dragons then erupted in a mass of explosions of lightning and energy everywhere a youkai had stood against him leaving only sparking lightning that slowly faded away in the after math. He was ever still as the sonic blasts sent the wind blowing toward him from the aftershock of his strongest attack and blew his white and silver aqua haori sleeves around behind him.

His armor was dark with bone bordering and gold tassels, and his shoulder armor was a bulk of thick armor with horns. Blood lightly stained his white hakama pants where he had been wounded. His fur of off white bordered his shoulders just under his armor and rested at his back and hanging from either should for warmth.

As the rage of his blade's attack faded, he had to decide. Stay and find his grandmother, who scent was strong and still near, or follow his comrades to a safe place. It was a no brainer for him, he had to find his grandmother. He pushed off the ground and ran forward, his blade held fast in his right hand. As he moved through his attack area, the destruction clear and brutal, he was listening for any more movement. Nothing. His fang, Goukasaiga, had done its job.

"Stop him now!" someone shouted beyond the debris.

"Hnn." He said, lashing out with his blade.

His fang blasted an airy like blue wave, when it made contact; it blasted into a fiery hell of lightning and fire. The blade was ruthless, his wrath cried out in his weapon because he had found what it was to have something important taken away from him. Hell Fire Fang… his fang was one that held the wrath of energy in fire, ice, lightning and hell, but within that was the note of where these fires come to life.

For him, his fang was a realization, he was to kind. When he was first able to kill, it tore at him harshly. When he became at peace with that, understanding that some must die for others to live, the Goukasaiga was forged. He would bring his wrath down on those who are unworthy of the life they were given. He would take life in order to restore another.

"Rakashi! Show yourself!"

Sesshiro was losing his patience as he jumped up onto the walls, meeting enemy after enemy, traitor after traitor. He was fighting his way through the palace when he stopped dead in his tracks. The sight was sickening to him. There, in the hall near a window, his grandmother stood. A blade held to her neck by her own brother. Sesshiro was disgusted and he growled to show it. Yet, his grandmother seemed calm and cool, while that bastard stood with a satisfied grin.

His eyes were orange red colored, almost and they held so much malice. The male had dark blue black hair in comparison to his grandmother's lighter blue grey. Their matching markings of one single poppy colored stripe on their cheeks and a mark in the same color at the corner of their eyes, the difference was his grandmother bore the sun on her forehead. It stated her right to rule, just as his mother had.

"Stand down or I take her life." He grinned.

His grandmother looked at him with a resolve that she was ready to diem however with intent to fight. It hurt him to see that look. He couldn't stand and look at her very long, so glared at his mad uncle.

"Drop your sword Sesshiro…" he said stronger.

"Sesshiro… fight for what you believe.." her voice was calming.

"Shut up Kitana!" he snapped at her, slapping her across the face.

"STOP!" he said.

Sesshiro took one look at his blade, his reflecting showing in its light glow. He stared at blue crescent moon on his forehead and the single fade violet maroon stripes on his cheeks that mirror each other with two shorter ones right under his eyes closer to the outside of each eye but above the larger ones that ran over his cheek bones. He was the next heir, but he did not take after his mother, he knew that much just by looking at the moon on his forehead.

Looking up, he saw his uncle grab his grandmother and pull her to her feet. He took a step, but stopped as soon as he saw his blade at her throat. Sesshiro was starting to lose it. His heart sank when she suddenly fought back, guards rolling around from both sides either side of the large hall, boxing him in.

"Sesshiro leave at once… you must live, find your mother and fix this…." she said.

Her claws tore through Rakashi's chest, and he roared out, then in that moment, Sesshiro took her command to heart. He moved forward, cutting down the soldiers that followed his traitorous uncle. He planned to take his grandmother with him, but his thought was suddenly clouded by a smell. Her blood.

He turned around after cutting down the nearest youkai. He looked to see blood falling through the beautiful blue and yellow kimono she wore. His eyes trailed up to the sword through her heart but then to the red in her eyes and the massive rise in her demonic aura.

"No….. " he whispered, he knew she'd likely not survive that wound.

A snarled nearly ripped from deep in her throat as she forced her form out, forcing Sesshiro to dive away and run to avoid her form. She was massive and powerful, her large form tore the hall apart and shattered the walls tearing a hole in the side of the palace for a few floors up and down. Her fangs sank into Rakashi just as he changed. She caught him off guard by her sudden retaliation, that much was plainly clear.

"Leave at once…. Do not worry child,it is my time to do what is required of me.." she stopped snarled as she shoved Rarashi out and into the sky.

He moved from the open hole and the fallen floor of the hall and readied to join her, he was not yet ready to leave when she may still be alright. He was stopped by a sharp pain in his lower back all the way through his abdomen. He was attacked from behind, an arrow. He turned to cut down another arrow, only to have to turn back and block the blade in the hands of another demon. Sesshiro was outnumbered and in a cramped space unless he took to the sky with his grandmother.

Jumping back, he took a fast glance to his grandmother, she was holding her own in a ferice battle with her borhter. Sesshiro however was in a bind, he heard the words echoe from his granfmother as she crashed on her fours next to the palace, falling into the side, 'Find your mother and take back what is rightfully yours'. It was his mother's house, her kingdom, always was since the day she was born, and to be his one day but he would rule beside her as long as it took and if she ever lost face, he would step up and do what was needed to keep the house of the Sun strong.

Cutting from left to right, a shock wave of wind blasted forth, letting fire and lightning be one as it engulfed the enemies, burning at the walls, but not after he was hit a second time, an arrow in the left shoulder. He broke from the large shredded hall and out into the sky through the massive hole caused by a change to his grandmother and his uncle's true forms. He left in a high flying leap and took demon form.

The glass and wood shattered as his tail thrashed upon his launch. His white form moved forward, his blue grey fur around his neck floating along and fluttering in the wind, his tail flowing in the air. He drew his head back and exhaled a roaring shriek as he shoved forth knocking his uncle from the sky. One thing he had going, he was larger than his uncle now, his pedigree being far strong and more powerful than the male. He was just shy of forty feet tall and was a bit longer, his tail, dog and dragon, his father would be proud… if he wasn't a nobody he didn't know.

When his grandmother took charge again, gaining control, she roared her last command, one he had decided to obey because she made it her last request. For him to live, her time was over, and to take back what peace they could when he united with his mother. He would obey and he shoved on, and away. He was going southward, to meet up with his comrade along the way. He had to find his mother, and as soon as possible. She had to know, Lady Kitana was in need of her help.

His grandmother was powerful but even she may not last beyond her wound and the battle. She was outnumbered to make sure he got out. It was a heavy burden, but he and those still loyal to the old noble family were the last hope the north had.

'Sesshiro…. When I die… a seal in the east will be broken where there is one who has been healing will rise again…. He will be able help your mother be as she once was before she was change…. he will fix things that I failed to allow him to fix years ago…. ' her voice echoed in his head and then it faded… it was weak and sent a crying bellow from his throat.

She was not going to make it…

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintauri, Sesshiro, Aki, Kitana, Raskashi (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)


	18. Unexpected Arrival

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>'There it is again…' he thought for the last time, gripping tightly to her fur where he knelt on one knee, Tenssaiga drawn.<p>

Three times in the last hour or so, he had felt and noticed a change in Kintauri's demonic aura and her body under his touch. Her demon form was proving to be powerful since they crossed to the other side together. He had never seen her demon form with wings before until now. She was strong with then rather than without, almost as if they sealed her full powers away when she kept them away.

"Kintauri what is it?" he asked as he stood.

A monster had jumped for them, a hellish demon seeking something to calm its pain. He jumped forward, and a single cut from Tenssaiga drew the beast into nothing as it fell back to where it came. Kintauri bolting forward as he landed between the massive horns she bore on her head, he rested his left hand there for stability.

"What is what?" she questioned, shifting her form to move from an oncoming bit of floating rock.

"Your distracted… your aura spiked a moment ago and so did your reflexes. What is causing it?" he said, he felt he needed to know because she was being awful quiet.

"I was hoping you would not notice that.." she said sternly.

"You know what it is?"

"No… but it's a dreadful feeling I have been getting since before we entered this domain." She told him.

This worried him somewhat. Some force was causing he trouble, and since it was happening before entering the underworld and battling many undead beforehand, it must be something on the other side. In the living that caused the strange feeling. He was starting to feel it with her the more she tensed here and there and her aura shifted lightly.

He looked down at her head, to her nearest eye. It seemed to be slightly shaken yet her mind was in perfect control. He knew however that she was fighting something and it was bothering her inside. A feeling was all she called it.

"Sesshomaru! Look there!" she growled, getting his attention.

He looked ahead as he spotted a massive serpent like dragon with wings and a powerful aura. It was raging and killing those already dead over and over again. Like the torturer of the underworld. There to make the lives of those who sinned miserable. It was Sounga and another figure was standing by, higher up in a lighter area that rested above their heads and the aura was familiar.

The figure was some dog demon, but it was too far to clearly see, and here he couldn't smell beyond the flesh rotting annoyance.

"That is Sounga…" he said finally.

"I know… I was not expecting my great grandfather to be such a beast of a dragon… even if he had become so corrupted that he could not truly die." She said.

"That explains why father wanted to leave it to you in the first place. It was a guarantee that it would obey and not run ramped like when it took control of Inuyasha." He said coldly recalling the incident and what it took to send the blade to hell.

He knew the Sounga was from the northern dragons, but not of her bloodline that close together. Demons lived far longer, but it seemed so much longer so he had assumed the relation was not that close. Turns out, it was far closer and it was his own father who was able to bring down the dragon. The story was that when he did, that was how the North and West became allies. It must have been because of Lady Kitana setting things right before even he and Kintauri were born.

That was a very long time ago indeed.

In a way, if not for that, and her meeting his father, and thus Kintauri's father, she'd likely not be here now. Funny how events unfold into simple clarity as time passes.

Pulling him from his thoughts was Kintauri's painful cry, and her throwing her head up at a blast of dark energy that hit her from underneath. He flew back, but not to far as he made the choice to change, she was falling. He shot forward as his body took on his demon form, swooping in under her smaller leaner form.

As he flew back up, she shifted her head to rest next to his, her breathing heavy as she lightly used her claws to grip the thick fur at his neck. She forced herself to raise her wing as demons made note of them and started moving in.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"That feeling again… this time it felt painful and I lost focus and my barrier slipped…. A blast from below got through.." she huffed forcefully regaining a strong barrier again.

It was almost to late as he moved to get away from the demons, to keep them away until she could get control over herself and move on her own. He was useless when he could not use Tenssaiga. His calm was starting to fade somewhat, until, a blinding white light appeared and the scent… the aura. It couldn't be.

It got the attention of Sounga. The dragon let out its whistling roar as his form moved toward them. In that moment, his eyes shifted to the other, the light having faded into a demon dog. Sesshomaru's eyes fell wide as the dog looked at him with lightly bared fangs that then were hidden away.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?" he asked calmly.

"Father…." he said softly.

"Kintauri… are you well enough to fly on your own?" he asked still able to sound calm, even as Sounga move in around them, exchanging snarls with his father.

Sesshoumaru felt her moved above him, shifting as she moved to carry herself. She pushed her barrier back up as he stayed at her flank in a growl, shifting to stand between her and the dragon that now looked at her. Something was happening and Kintauri seemed ready, but still somewhat distracted by whatever had caused her to lose control.

"My lord…." she said slowly moving by his side.

"Kintauri… you must ready yourself if you come for the Sounga's power. It will come to you in its own way but you must remain strong." His father said.

She growled low as she nodded when he looked at her. When he gazed to him, he seemed troubled and his eyes narrowed. Something was off about his gaze when he turned his head away and stepped to block Sounga from coming closer. He brought his fangs down on the dragon's face making him back off.

"Why do you stop me now dog… ?" the dragon snarled as he started his father down.

What was going on here?

"Girl…" the black dragon flew forward, sending Sesshomaru into a battle stance near his father, "Show me you have what it takes to hold my power, the power of your ancestor… if you can do that… I will rest and you can take the power within the sword. The power will mold to your heart."

'What does this mean for us?' he thought looking her way.

"Sesshomaru… I am sorry. I know you still wish to protect her however this is a test she must take and win alone. You should not be here my son." His father said in a tone that said he knew more.

The power will mold… all powers were molded to each person, it all depending upon their heart and choices made. He understood this much because it took him longer to realize his true power based on finding himself. He learned compassion for others and was able to become far stronger. Was this her test? She did not have her true fang, but her father's, just as he still carried Tenssaiga, but the Sounga was not her fang either. What did this mean for them?

"Show me child… Show me who you truly are!"

He attacked, and in the instant he tried to protect her, to help her, his father attacked him and sent him into a void that was opened and he was cast out. He could feel himself inside the white nothing as he moved. His demon form unable to break from the power that held him from acting as he wanted.

When the light was gone, he hit the solid ground. His form tumbled a bit before he caught himself on his four paws, opening his eyes, he was in the great garden, his mother stood, her face completely surprised as he lay on his belly, somewhat sprawled out.

"S-Sesshomaru? What happened?" she demanded.

"Kintauri… she's still in there…" he snarled, rising to his feet as he returned to his human form.

"Sesshomaru… Tell me what happened." she demanded.

"Father… he cast me out. The Sounga spoke of a test she had to do on her own and I was cast out…" He said, almost stunned as he looked at his hand, "I couldn't do anything…"

"That's enough… if your father was there then Kintauri will be safe more matter what happens." she said.

"How do you know she will be?" he questioned.

"Because your father loved her just as much as he did you and Reika, he will not allow her to fall even if she fails. You should know that much you stupid boy..." She said sternly.

He could not argue with her words. It made him quiet and understands the truth, his father would not allow her to be harmed, yet he still felt like he had to get back to make sure for himself.

"Now that your back… you have something to see. A boy arrived here this evening, poisoned and wounded from the north. He is a dragon dog… He spoke of Kitana needing help before he fell unconscious." She said.

"Where is this boy now?" he asked.

"He is awake but resting in one of the guest rooms in the east wing. You must be warned, you may not like what you see… I know it bothered me when I saw his markings, but I do not know if he knows his kin and is guarding himself since he woke. He called Kintana his grandmother. I'm sure you may put things together by that much information…."

'Grandmother?' He did not know Suzume had a child. That was Kitana's only other child he knew of other then the elder two brothers who had died, but he knew not the details, so it made sense. Even as he walked from his mother toward the east wing to seek out what this boy seemed to know. It was hard enough knowing Kintauri was still in the underworld, one way to find out some things might be to beat them out of this youkai who found his way here.

As he made it to the upper east wing, a servant came out of the room with dirty blood scented water. The scent was a mix of dragon and dog demons, yet somehow it was a familiar scent. It was so strange. As he stepped by the servant she called to him.

"My Lord… I would advise caution... that man in there, he..."

She stopped talking upon the look he gave her, than she just bowed and hurried away. He turned and reached for the door, sliding it open and stepping inside, another servant was working on putting new bandages on the boy's two wounds, a shoulder and abdomen wound.

When he looked up, he thought he was staring into a mirror, to a younger self. His eyes fell wider as the boy looked at him, his gaze also seeming to fall in clear surprise. He looked over the boy's face, he only found small differences. His upper cheek markings were shorter than the lower ones on his cheek bones and of a slightly darker and redder color then his own, and his hair was a blue hue of silver with longer, untamed bangs. There was almost no other difference.

As he looked farther, he did find yet another difference, one that reminded him of his father, a death glare that showed his rank among his pack, his people. The boy's eyes, a darker gold, almost amber, but the shape was so similar to his father it was uncanny.

'This boy… he can't be… why did she not tell me of him?' he thought.

"Leave us…" he commanded the female who tended his wounds.

"But his bandages are not…" she tried.

"Leave…" he said slightly louder, his annoyance more clear.

She obeyed, gathering her medical supplies before rushing out. When she was gone, Sesshomaru turned and closed the door behind her, and for a moment stood still in his thoughts. He was making the pieces of this puzzle come together.

Seeing this youkai before him, it sent his mind spiraling to that night she was upset with him, he had tried to talk to her, but she pushed him away. However, he had returned hoping she was calmer, but she was in tears for her father. He had no words to sooth her sadness, so he acted.

It turned into far more than a simple kiss, something that stayed with him all his life, but because he was young and naive, he knew now that did not bond them, more had to be done to bind them together in dog youkai tradition. This boy was clearly a result of that one simple feat between adolescents that had barely made it out of their two hundredth year.

Not only that, he looked just like him. Sesshomaru was now coming to the realization that this boy was his son, no matter how hard he tried to come up with reasons why this could not have happened, and yet, he was left with only one. It was fact and he was staring him in the face.

"Tell me boy… what is your mother's name?" he asked.

He wanted to hear it for himself because his mind was running over its self just trying to deny that she would have raised a child of his after the mishaps and misunderstandings that tore them apart. Not only that, but on her own and keeping it from him.

* * *

><p>Who the hell was this demon, an illusion? No way, his scent was that of a pure dog demon and to his knowledge, they could not use transformation abilities of this sort, nor would they want too. Dogs were to prideful in their abilities and power to stoop so low.<p>

But the question still yanked away at him, who the hell was this guy! Surely he wasn't the man that sired him was he? This was going to be annoying to accept… he looked just like this guy. There was no other explanation.

Sesshiro sat still, silent and rather cool headed despite how he felt, pained, and now having a headache wondering why this demon looked like him… then again, maybe he was over thinking it. He had clear power, he ordered the cute servant girl away in a hurry.

Turning his head lightly, the loose braid at his nape sliding over his right shoulder to rest on his back as it had before the demon servants came back to clean up his wounds, that turned out had been poisoned from those damnable arrows. It almost made him want to gag that he fell and had gotten so careless in his rage to allow himself to even get hit, not once, but twice! He did not think a death of someone he cared about would bother his that much. Now it just had him pissed off and frustrated at himself.

"Tell me boy…. What is your mother's name?"

What? Why would he want to know that? Sesshiro moved, and stood, the loose bandages that were not tied, falling from his shoulder to expose the stinging wound, but he did not flinch. He stood almost as tall as this youkai, even as he turned to face him. Sesshiro held his gaze strong and blank, showing nothing as well as he was able.

"What do you want by knowing her name?" he demanded.

The male did not answer. He merely stared, unchanged into his eyes, but he did the same things. Something was off here and it shook him up inside, his grandmother was till in the back of his mind to. Her death pained him and tore his heart in half. He tried to pry deeper, to see anything there in the eyes of this dog youkai to tell him why he felt something, his instincts were driving him toward a feeling of knowing yet his mind could not remember.

"Answer me dog…" Sesshiro trailed in a low warning tone.

"It is clear to me… I do not need her name to know you are her son. Your eyes hold her gentle nature, yet you have my strong temperament…." He said in a narrowed gaze, "It would seem she had hidden more from me then minor things…"

He turned away, he didn't seem overly happy or angry. He was just… nothing. Sesshiro however, he was in shock at the words 'you have my temperament' and it still held him in slight shock. Yet, he felt no change in his glare toward the demon's back as he left the room. This was the demon that made his mother so sad.

It was not the dogs, but Rakashi. Than it must be true, this man was his father and it was clear but the surprise he had upon first seeing him that he had no idea he had a son. Let along to have a son show up out of nowhere… how he found his way here though was a mystery in its self. He had to kick himself into gear and seek more answers, and reasons why he shouldn't tear this demon apart for not being there for him and his mother.

"Wait… where is my mother? I know she is here… her scent is all over you…" he demanded lowly.

He had been to busy in defense and staying cautious in the place his instincts brought him. He had yet to find his comrades scent as he traveled, and he was feeling the poisons. It was some time in a course of several hours that he was losing himself to his inner demon and it brought him here.

And he was ignoring him.

He just walked from the room, but Sesshiro was not going to let him get away from him. A father he did not know, with his mother's scent? Something was going on and he was going to find it out if it killed him. He stepped forward, following him out the door and down the hall.

"Hey, answer me damn it." He snapped, his calm finally leaving his voice into a near growl.

He stopped, nearly running into the demon before him as he turned to face him. He could now see he was only about an inch shorter than he was. What the hell did he call him now that he understood who he was to him? No way in hell he'd call him father… he was never there while growing up, he didn't deserve it.

He suddenly found himself staring down this demon, eye to eye nearly a foot or so away, right before him. He didn't appear that happy all of a sudden as he seemed to take a full one eighty. Sesshiro had to move, the demon had slashed out with his claws, and they smelled of a poison of some kind. Very similar in smell to his own poison claws.

Was he trying to kill him! His own son? What was with this guy? Landing back on one knee, he felt as his bandages over his belly fell away from being cut by his claws. Sesshiro was not having this at all, he was missed yes, but the fact he was nearly poisoned a second time, it got to him.

Looking up, the demon was leaving again, and Sesshiro was feeling somewhat annoyed. Yet, he looked at himself and he wanted to know more about where he was and who had nearly snagged his claws into him. This was beginning to make his head hurt even more than before. He was already high-tailing it after the demon again.

He didn't even seem to care that he was behind him following, just ignored him. He followed him through a few halls and making sure to note the layout a bit until they landed in a massive throne room. He stopped behind the demon and stepped to the side to look ahead. It was that female that he had seen when he first arrived. She had a moon on her forehead just like he and the demon in front of him did.

"I'm going back… open the Meido's gateway." The demon commanded her.

"I can't open it anymore…. Your father must have blocked the Meido's power." She said, standing.

"What? You mean to tell me she is trapped there!" he growled, "Kintauri may be in danger in the underworld on her own, even I know my limits there."

"What, my mother is in the underworld! What is she doing there, she better not be dead or it's you I'm …"

His words were cut short as he stepped forward; he was knocked on his ass after someone's fist made contact with his jaw. When he sat up from his dazed landing, the male demon stood over him. His cheek burned from a light poison touch from the demon's fist.

"Don't you raise your tone and dare to threaten me boy…" he started.

"Sesshomaru! That's enough. He is a child concerned for his mother… understand him… and tell me… have you realized who he is to you? I have." the female said.

The demon, Sesshomaru was his name, stood there, his eyes closed as he looked away from him, his eyes hiding behind his bangs now. Sesshiro now knew where he got part of his name, after this youkai. And he now knew the demon that was his father; he was the Lord of the West. He knew this by reputation alone.

"He is my son… " he said softly as he then looked to the female, "Why would Kintauri keep something as important as this from me?"

"Listen well my son… A female is far different in their thinking then a male is. They have a deeper thought process then a male who is normally to the point. We are more in depth and precise in making our choices. She must have had a reason behind not telling you… it might just be to protect the boy from you." She said, referring to him getting punched in the face.

Sesshiro thought the female made a valid point too, even as he stood slowly. He was not even ready to get slugged in the face, nor was he ready to now know the female was his grandmother. She had called Sesshomaru her son. Though, he should have guessed as much by the moon on her head.

"You always hit the first person to piss you off?" he asked calmly, "Or are you just moody because of something I'm not being told? I'm still confused so will somebody explain the reason I was just hit in the face for no real reason other than seeking to find if my mother is dead or alive…. I don't feel like dealing with getting hit with yet another bit of bad news.." he said coolly, feeling the burn of his heart not knowing if his grandmother kitana was dead or alive and now not knowing the fate of his own mother.

"What is your name boy?" the lady asked.

He glanced toward the male, Sesshomaru, he had his back to him as he merely glanced his way, he seemed interested in knowing his name too all of a sudden. Ok, so maybe him finding his way here may not end so badly. He did not feel in danger here, other than getting hit by his so called father again perhaps. Then his mother, they didn't speak as if she were dead, merely trapped. So it wouldn't hurt to share his name properly so maybe then he could get his answers.

"Sesshiro, Prince of the Northern Dragons."

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintauri, Sesshiro (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)


	19. Wisdom of a Miko

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>"Strange…" Kagome said to herself as she peered up at the blackboard.<p>

In her mind, she knew better, she was dreaming. This dream however was out of her control and not only that she knew she was never able to return home again. This was one of those dreams she'd never thought she'd have again, one of being in school that turned into a nightmare due to an overload of homework.

"Hey, Kagome. Listen to this." Her friend next to her said handing her ear buds.

Putting them in, Kagome listened. The song was so pretty, and she had never heard it before at the time because the woman who sung it could speak several languages and she only heard her sing in English. This was in Japanese, for her, easier to understand. Sure she took some English, but was never into it.

"Pretty huh?" her friend beamed.

"Yeah. She has a voice like nothing I have ever heard." Kagome said, but not really having any control over the dream memory.

"Her name is Kita Ryukeitsu. I love her music since the day it came out and she has the coolest make-up she uses and her guitar player is hot. I'll show you." She said.

Kagome looked to the image and was a little dumbfounded because she was human… but she looked familiar somehow. Glancing up, the sub teacher entered the room with her back to them. Her friend quickly put her device away and looked up like she was ready to get started. When the teacher turner around, Kagome's heart stop in her throat.

The woman looked just like the dragon demon Kintauri, only human and with blue black hair. Why was she dreaming about this person? Wait… she was not completely dreaming, this happened in a class before and this woman was a teacher. No way she was the demon from the feudal era right. It couldn't be possible because all the demon's died out didn't they?

In that moment, she looked right a Kagome and she saw the stare that she did not fully understand before. The woman recognized her. This was a dream to remind her of something, to tell her something. But she didn't know what it was yet. Something important must have happened in the past, where she was now that had an impact of the future for demons. Or else, why would that woman be there now, having had taught one of her English classes? There was no other explanation her dream stated mind could think of.

"No way…. It really was her!" she exclaimed.

"Kagome… what's up with the screaming… and who are you talking about?" Inuyasha mumble next to her as he slid his arm over her lap to cling there.

"That dragoness Kintauri, she lives in my era too!" she said turning toward him where she sat.

"What?" he said, his ears pinning, "Did you have a weird dream or somethin' again?"

"No.. well yes.. but it was just a memory and I have seen her in my time. She subbed in one of my high school English classes once. I didn't think anything of it because I didn't know her then, but I re-live that in my dream and she had looked right at me. She knew me then, but I didn't knew her. Something happens here and I think demons make it to the modern era Inuyasha." she stopped then, breathless after having blurted out all of her thoughts in one go.

Inuyasha had a goofy smile as he rolled to his belly, his golden eyes watching her. Then she realized how she sounded but she held face even as Inuyasha started to laugh at her a bit, that goofy smile of his only making her laugh as she shoved him away when he moved to her.

"It was not just a dream, I happened before I came back here. It has to mean something.." she defended.

"So tired that you thought what you saw in a dream was real?"

"It was not just a dream…" she reminded of the fact it was her remembering in a dream as she smack his touch from her leg.

He only growled teasingly and pounced on her. She fell on her back on the futon they shared and he started to tickle torture by kissing as her neck, he soon let up and just shifted so he was by her, resting his head on her chest. She couldn't help but run her fingers in his hair.

"It was so real though…" she said thoughtlessly.

"Yeah? What do you think it means?" he asked her, his voice soft.

"Well I have no idea. I have had dreams that were meant to tell something that might be coming, but this one was a memory." She said, "Then again, me remembering that point might mean something too."

She got quiet as she thought on that, a strange feeling started to gnaw at her, like something was off or like something bad might happen. It was a worrying feeling and Inuyasha seemed to feel her discomfort in her thoughts. He sat up to look her in the eyes, hovering over her with hands on either side of her.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"I don't know… I got a bad feeling just now… thinking of that memory and that odd little detail. She looked at me and knew who I was."

"Maybe it has something to do with you being here now or…" he stopped.

In mere seconds he was up off her sending the covers flying and moving to the exit of their hut, Shippo freaking out and coming to her from another room. Then, she felt demon aura coming close and fast, another one under more control right behind the first. She stood fast in her sleeping yukata and took her bow and arrows up Shippo on her shoulder as she moved the blind and exited the hut after Inuyasha.

"Who is that bastard chasing now!" Inuyasha growled, his back to her as he looked to the sky.

"It's Sesshomaru… it looks like him but doesn't feel like him.." Shippo said.

Kagome looked up and then she thought she was seeing things, the first figure came even closer, he looked like Sesshomaru but the feel in his demonic aura told her otherwise. This demon's youki was power and the closer he got, she saw the fur and the white colored kimono and thought he was Sesshomaru. Until he crashed down on his feet some twenty feet, turning to the other demon incoming and crossed his arms.

"Looks like I am the faster demon!" he boosted in a cool tone.

He turned around just as the other figure came in, this one was Sesshomaru. He dropped gracefully and his fist slammed into the head of the other youkai with enough force she heard bone crack. The demon look alike dropped his head and covered the top with his hands in a loud groan.

"Why did you just hit me!" he said mildly raising his voice, a clear tone of irritation high, but all in all, he sounded almost like Sesshomaru but with a lighter tone.

"Tch…" Sesshomaru glared walking by the male, "Act your age boy."

Something was still bothering her, she just stared at the demon who followed Sesshomaru with much of the same walk and stride, even the way he held himself, he even looked a lot like him. Looking to Inuyasha, he was looking between his brother and the newcomer with an odd twitch to his eye. The only few differences she saw with the shape of his face, his cheek markins and his hair color and style. He appeared more boyish all around then Sesshomaru. Somewhat cocky like Inuyasha only he didn't show it the same way. All the male's expressions were in his expressive eyes dark gold, bronze, eyes.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on? And what the hell you're doing here so late in the night?" Inuyasha demanded, annoyed as he stared Sesshomaru down.

"Hey, don't interrupt you half-breed!" the youkai said with a huff as he walked up next to Sesshomaru, "So you playing father now or something? You have no right you mongrel..."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the two with utter amazement. Shippo was hiding behind her head speechless. The crazy part was, Sesshomaru just looked at the demon with a clearly annoyed gaze, sporting his glare that showed he was displeased about something and looked like one more word might send him into strangling the demon at his side.

'Did he say 'father'?' Kagome thought.

"You will not talk to me in such a manner boy… I will only warn you once that you trying to prove a childish point will lead us nowhere closer to finding her…" Sesshomaru snapped, his tone was serious and as deadly as his gaze.

"That's it! I have heard and seen enough of this… someone tell me who the mini Sesshomaru is before I start swinging!" Inuyasha yelled.

Already, the villagers were coming out, Kaede was with a sleepy Rin who yelled for Sesshomaru, only to stop when Sango grabbed her arm and told her to wait. The two youkai just looked at Inuyasha, not a single care in their eyes. They both just gave him a 'What did you just say' look before Sesshomaru stepped forward and looked to his brother.

"Meet your nephew… he has manners just as bad as you, maybe you'll get along." he said looking toward the demon who only shot a defiant look away from him as he turned to avoid him all together.

'He is bad mannered…' Kagome thought.

In fact, he had seemed level headed and cool the whole time, only he spoke with a bit more emotion then Sesshomaru ever would, until he told the demon off. But now, when he said nephew, Kagome's eyes just got wide at the idea that she had a Nephew too, being mated to Inuyasha and all that. But also it was strange, Sesshomaru had a son? With who and why did they just know about it now?

"W-What?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Nephew? Since when do you have a… a kid?"

"Since now apparently." The demon stepped in coolly, "It seemed my mother failed to tell him and told me as little as she could. My name is Sesshiro, Prince of the North."

Kagome took this time to finally break the ice on this confusing and rather odd showdown between the Western lord and the son he never thought he had, "I'm Kagome, Sesshiro…" she said stepping closer and bold as she pulled his hand from where he had them folded, "I am it seems, your aunt."

The demon's blank and tough expression melted into wide eyed surprise. He just stared at her. She got the feeling he was a guarded person who didn't hang around woman much. Or maybe just had never had a human not be frightened of him, it was similar with Sesshomaru and Rin. She just smiled as he slowly pulled his hand out of hers with an uncomfortable look as he looked away from her, crossing his arm yet again only nodding to her in acknowledgement.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, "You're ok with this? I mean… we don't even know this guy."

"He is your brother's son, what is to know?" she asked, noting that Sesshomaru seemed calm enough under the likely surprise of finding he had a son.

"Well… where the hell he came from all of a sudden for no one to have had a clue for one." He said putting Tessaiga away.

"He is from the north; his mother is Lady of the North and Rules over Dragon youkai in her realm." Sesshomaru supplied, rather willingly, and he seemed, almost proud in his tone.

"The north?" Inuyasha's ears twitched, "You mean Ryukotsusei's original homeland?"

"Hnn, that dragon traitor got what was coming to him… coming onto my mother before I was born… I heard he met his demise by the Inu no Taisho's claws, but that was also what…. "

"Killed him…" Sesshomaru supplied, "You are just now getting you head out of the clouds pup?"

'Pup?' She thought, never thought I'd hear a word like that come from him. Or ever even see him acting… livelier than normal. It was weird but somewhat refreshing.

"Pup?" Sesshiro trailed, "Why would you call someone as old as I am pup?" he asked sarcastically, not expecting an answer by the look on his face.

"Because you still are…" Sesshomaru said looking then to Inuyasha.

"Hnn.." Sesshiro huffed as uncrossed his arms and just stood still resting an arm on the hilt of his blade, then mumbled seemingly to himself, "No one cares for you point of view old man.."

He was just like his father in so many ways, she didn't think he had a clue. He looked so much younger then Sesshomaru too, in the face, he was cute and looked no older than six-teen or so. He kind of looked like Inuyasha in the shape of his face so they were likely the same age in demon years. Only, Sesshiro looked older somehow, maybe due to experience.

"Inuyasha, I require father's fang..." Sesshomaru said suddenly,

"What? No way, I thought you were past that!" Inuyasha roared.

"Why would you need the sword?" Sango asked suddenly behind her as Rin finally broke free and ran to Sesshomaru, hugging his leg, he did not mind at all. In fact, he seemed to lighten his mood mildly when he looked at her. Something was bothering him, he didn't feel right around her and his youki was a bit… off.

She watched as all eyes turned to Sesshomaru, his eyes seemed to trail away from them. It looked odd seeing as he never backed from a challenge such as a simple question. When he looked back to Sango, then to Inuyasha, the young demon behind him stepped forward, his hand touched Sesshomaru's shoulder between his neck and armor. Sesshiro looked like he was going to strike, holding the same look Sesshomaru had before he would try to go after Tessaiga.

"That sword is the only means I… we… have to getting my mother back from the underworld. She has gone for the only thing she believes can fix the wrongs that dragons have done." He said strong and firm, not a falter in his voice.

"The Meido stone Mother carries will no longer work to allow anyone back in. I have resorted to… asking your help." Sesshomaru said as the young demon let his hand fall.

Kagome got the feeling they didn't like each other, or, one did not like the other and it was one sided. But between the stoic looks of two, it was hard to tell either way. Both held a strong resolve in the situation they were in.

"Why would anyone go past the path? What is there that would be of any help to this world?" the monk asked, stepping forward, next to his wife Sango.

"The Sounga…" Inuyasha said gravely.

It sent many of the villagers into whispers even she and her company were effected. She was at a loss for words. No one was strong enough to control that sword, Sesshomaru maybe, but he refused to take the blade even after it took his arm to hell. That didn't matter now since he had a new arm. But still, the Sounga was dangerous.

"Correct." Sesshomaru said, "The demon of the sword is a relative to her, so by blood the sword would obey if she proved she was a dragon worthy of the power it held. The dragon of the blade is her grandfather."

"Lady Kintauri's grandfather?" Rin ventured as she looked at Sesshiro with curious eyes, only he took a glance and turned his nose up.

'Like father like son" Kagome thought. Sesshomaru hated humans with a passion not so very long ago until Rin broke the ice around him and he seemed fine with them now. He even protected a few, but she and many others pretended not to notice.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Sesshiro snapped as he was about to shove Rin from touching his fur.

It happened so fast, merely seconds and Sesshomaru had Rin in his left arm and the Bakusaiga clashed with the blade the younger demon held in defense, it had yet to leave its sheath. Sparks flew about from the Bakusaiga and a blue fire blasted lightly from the defending fang. Sesshomaru's eyes held a warning as the boy stared right back at him.

"That's enough, both of you." Kaede said from behind the many villagers, "You are both scaring the villagers and Rin doesn't like what you two are doing."

At that moment Sesshomaru's eyes turned down to the girl who had grown quite a bit in the last four years, one of those years Kagome got to watch. The girl held a look of mild fear and uncertainty.

"Come now, tell us what has happened for you to seek out Inuyasha's sword." Kaede said.

She looked to them, beckoning them toward the hut a ways from theirs which stood slightly on the edge of the village, a preference for Inuyasha because he was at a better vantage point at a hill to protect the village all around. It was not long that Kagome started to get an odd feeling when Sesshomaru spoke of the woman and the details behind his assisting her. Something was there that he was leaving out somehow, and she got to know him enough to know some of his hidden expressions. He was bothered that the woman was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Kagome realized that she had fallen asleep during the explanations, and she woke slowly to the sound of someone groaning or growling faintly with content.<p>

She opened her eyes, remembering where she had lost Sesshomaru's voice, somewhere after he got to the plan she had to get Sounga and thus why they were going to hell to find it. She looked over and Sesshiro was sleeping in what seemed like a light dose.

Looking at him with a more awake gaze, she realized he was passed out, his fur against the wall and Rin was curled up next to him on the fur that was at his side. Somehow that little girl just did the oddest things and seemed to know which demons really were a danger to her and which were not. Kagome guessed that because he was Sesshomaru's son that was the reason she took to him so fast.

'Was he growling?' she asked herself, he sounded likely he had a low purring growl with every breath.

Kagome slowly stood, they were the only ones left in the hut and she needed to see what Sesshomaru had on his mind. She had secret no one else knew about him and her. He was around enough now, visiting Rin often that in the year and many handful of months she had been with Inuyasha full time, she was the sister he never had and he an older brother she never had. He had learned to confide in her. He was still the same Sesshomaru, only, she could get him to talk a bit more than normal.

As she walked out of the village, her eyes trailed to the sky above. It had been about four and a half years since they defeated Naraku in those very skies. She still couldn't believe they had done it, and Sesshomaru helped them as well. In the end, they put differences aside and brothers fought together. It seemed to stay along that way even now. Sesshomaru was at peace, so was Inuyasha, but neither would ever admit it and still got into it often.

Rounding a slight hill, her eyes trailed forward to the lake that was feed by a waterfall, it was one of the village's water sources and connected to the river. It was also a favorite place of Ah-Uh, and when Sesshomaru was around, she normally found him here. She saw Ah-Un near the water, their muzzles removed as they grazed.

Looking around, she spotted the demon sitting with an arm resting on his up turned knee, his back to one of the trees nearby that was part of the forest around the well and the water feeding the river. He seemed peaceful there, but, his eyes took a look she had never seen, it was almost like deep thought… and worry.

Stepping forward, she knew something was up, for sure this time. As she got closer, she saw his gaze shift her way for a moment before closing his eyes and turning his head up. He rested his head on the tree trunk as if to look to the sky, but, his eyes remained hidden behind closed lids. Until she got closer enough to touch him however, then he tilted his head a bit and looked at her, waiting.

"Can I sit?" she asked

He merely let his actions speak, his head dipped in a faint nod as he looked toward the two headed dragon farther downhill by the water.

She moved closer as she came to her knees a few feet from the demon so not to be in his space, she glanced up to see he was looking at her in the corner of his eyes. She smiled as she placed her hands in her lap, his gaze trailing away uncaring. Now, she wondered how to begin. To find out what his relation with Sesshiro's mom was and why he seemed all to eager to save her, but without asking it out right. He must have cared at some point or Sesshiro would not be here now, or maybe he still cared.

"Rin has taken to Sesshiro." She lightly laughed looking at the dragon near the water, "She was curled up next to him sleeping when I left."

"He is a rash boy, but like his mother in all to many ways." He stated.

She just looked at him for anything at all. She was not expecting him to say anything because she did not ask a question. She didn't see much in his eyes anymore and he seemed guarded, tense, his eyes still holding a mild worry in them. The most unreadable man she knew… he was losing his touch and that was scary.

"Tell me about his mom. I met her once, about a month ago now, she arrived just in time to help us kill a demon dragon. So, since you know her that explains how she knew about the Tessaiga's Backlash Wave." She told him, "We had Rin with us at the time, she had fallen down and cut her leg, that's when the demon showed up, I'm guessing by the smell of blood. She was so happy to see her that she ran to her much like she does when she sees you."

He just lightly turned his head, his gaze seeming a bit angry, "Why was she with you outside of the village?" he demanded firmly.

"She begged to go with us. We didn't expect to run into a demon while looking for Kintauri. We wanted to ask her some questions because more demons had been showing up since her appearance. We didn't think it would end in a battle of any kind so I let her come." She said, quick to explain, and it seemed to cool him down.

Kagome was now feeling like she was invading on his thoughts and maybe he was too in his thoughts to really care to talk. She wanted to know more about the woman whom he would have to have trusted greatly to bed with her, Sesshiro being the result of that possible relationship, whatever it may have been.

"Kintauri and I grew up together." He said suddenly, catching her gaze, "It's all over your face girl. Just ask what you will."

He turned his head forward again and waited as he closed his eyes. Kagome didn't know what was going on, he was suddenly being so… open, for lack of a better word.

"So your childhood friends?" she tried.

"Yes." He said.

"You are close aren't you?" she ventured, then pushing farther in her rush for answers, "And you clearly care about her, do you love her?"

His eyes shot wide as he looked downward forcing his gaze to narrow as he stared into nothing but what was in front of him. His aura was shaken and he seemed at odds with what she said. But it only lasted a moment before he calmed, his free hand raised to push lose strands of hair behind his pointed ears. He kept his eyes averted from her now when she suddenly realized by his reaction something important.

"Oh… you do, don't you?" she questioned in a near gasp, her tone somewhat lightened with surprise, "Why have you not pursued her? I know you well enough to know you're a demon that always goes after what he wants until he either gets it or fails trying."

"A war tore away what friendship we had in the past… that knowledge is what still holds my actions at bay, something stops her from letting go... it stops me as well. I have yet to determine what it is." He said in a cool tone.

"Does she not love you in return?" she asked.

"I do not know anymore. She has become… difficult to read… and our pasts and positions make it…. inappropriate…" seeming to have trouble with the proper words.

"So what! Sesshomaru, are you telling me you're not willing to try? To see how things go just because you don't think it is appropriate? What happened to the aggressive demon who took what he wanted and always achieved what he set out to do?"

Sesshomaru was just looking at her, his expression all blanked into surprised wide eyes. She just huffed and calmed down, speaking in a calmer manner, "What happened in the past is in the past. She and you are here now, and clearly something you see in her has you wanting to save her. So what's stopping you from rescuing her and courting her or whatever?"

"Nothing…" he stated firmly.

"Then don't let your mind stop your heart from acting on what you want." She wisely said, "I will talk to Inuyasha and.."

"He has already agreed to open the Meido… but your monk wishes to finish charms for assisting in safe passage." He said.

"Oh… then it's all set then." she said quietly, brightening her tone after with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked back at her for only a moment as he stood and walked calmly toward the dragon. She watched as he bent to take up the muzzles and placed them on his steed before looking at her. She did not expect what he did next. He closed his eyes inclined his head to her in clear show of appreciation and respect to her.

'Did he just thank me?' she question blankly as she smile at his action.

Just goes to show how one's day can change so fast and unexpected things do in fact happen when you least expect them to.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Sesshiro (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)


	20. Challenges

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>'No… I don't want to see this…' she thought.<p>

Her mind was being forced to relive her old memories of when she was young. Her older brothers had been picking on her, angry and with intent to kill her. She was the heir of the north, born with the mark that said so. They had been angered by her being nice to them that she tried to tell them sorry.

"Shut up… you can't be sorry when you live with all you want just because you're heir!" he said, raising a hand and striking her.

She could feel it as if it were yesterday. She could remember one of her older brothers having been rather heartless to all he ever met, not just to her. He was the oldest and he sought the power that came with being eldest. He never took into account that the real heir would be a younger sibling. She held more power than he ever would because she was born with it. The symbol on her forehead signified that power and her right to rule when she was older. He did not like the fact that she was not only younger, but female.

Her mind drew away from that memory and into another, the moment she took action and protected herself. That moment in time is what hardened her heart into something cruel. She became stern and unemotional the day she realized her true ability and killed him in cold blood. And she was extremely young, to a human, she'd have only been around five or six years old, a demon of under twenty years

"I have had enough of you Kintauri…." He told her sternly, a devilish grin gracing his face, his features hidden by shadows.

"I have done nothing to you… why do you hate me brother?" she tried, a far younger self who did not understand the world.

She was fearful, but she had also felt anger and rage. She wanted it to end, she wanted this evil to end. She hated being hurt and pushed around without knowing or understanding why. Why she was hated by her brother, why he always tried to harm her or make it appeared as if it was something else or a mistake. But now, it seemed he would end her. But, she too wanted it all to stop and his evil heart purged. So she acted.

She was already growing in power and knew it then. She was tired of her brother and she fought back… blood was spilled and it hurt her now to know she had to watch herself draw her claws back and swiftly cut down her brothers with powers she was to young, or so many said, to know how to use. But she understood what she had done and how she had done it. The pressure of continuously needing or wanting to protect herself drove her powers to the surface faster than expected. Those powers, the powers she still had now, took the life of a family member in cold blood. Ruthless and she rather felt relief when he was gone.

It was in the now, that she was older that she knew that with the right amount of power she could have proven her power and dominance rather than kill him. It was painful to know a life was taken out of rage and selfish actions to save herself and she felt some regret and it burned her to know she was even able to murder family and she was planning to do it again with her uncle. It wasn't the same… was it?

"Why is it you regret killing him now when you didn't then?" the dragon's voice rung out pulling her to reality.

Her eyes fell open slowly as the dragon eyed her, his long form curling around her in a ball shape as she floated in her demon form, her being held up by the Sounga's power and the mind within it that was the manifestation of the great black dragon before her.

"It was wrong…. He was my family…." she tiredly growled.

"Family? So what… you did the right thing in protecting yourself from further being beaten and bullied, he was a monster seeking power and that's what you thought was it not? He wanted to kill you and your instincts took hold. You may mourn him as family however, you killed him so you could live on. There is nothing wrong with protecting yourself child…" he said, "So tell me, what real reason do you have for such a memory to hold you back? Does it lead to something else that is tied to that… or perhaps similar?"

"That still does not excuse murder and betrayal!" she roared only to be forced into more painful memories.

"Betrayal? I see….. it is something else. Show me…" his voice echoed in her head.

Her heart curled in as she saw her lonely days in her past, the days that often made her cry until she got older and stopped her tears. Those days burned her heart because she was being made into a ruler of one of the most violent yet gentle demons around. Dragons were honorable and honest by nature, but given a choice of power and life, the weaker often choice power and greedily took what they wanted.

These pasts are what she fought with everyday in her first years in life from day one and despite having a mother and father who loved her they were often busy and when time was spent with them she still felt alone. She was told they knew how she was feeling. It was that admittance that lead her father to make a pact with the West. He hoped it would work in favor of not only the two clans, but also to her.

She understood her duties and at such a tender age, it hurt her because of reasons she still did not understand. She was just different than most dragons… what she did know was that she was forced by her will to live to kills her brother, it set her into a state of mind to never trust again. Yet that fell away when she went to the west, it was slow, but it happened. In the west, her trust barrier was slowly broken away and in the end because she was able to trust one, she trusted a few others and thus it ended in she feeling she had betrayed someone important by believing in lies from one she should not have trusted. She couldn't take that memory or being force to think back on the pain and emotion of it.

She was starting to feel like she was losing something important while Sounga attacked her mind. She felt she was forgetting why she was here. She growled out and heard herself roar out as she fought his hold. Next she found was she was awake again, but wounded, she ended up biting her own paw in order to come free of his hold.

"Ah… that was unexpected…" he said in a growl as he came closer, his body suddenly slinging around her tightening as he narrowed his gaze, "Seems you have many fears in going back to those lonely memories and your past mistakes don't you little princess?"

"What does this have to do with the sword?" she snapped, "GAHHH!"

Her body was squeezed after she spoke up. She pulled in breath lightly as he held tight enough to make it hard for her to draw breath but not enough to truly harm her. Behind clinched fangs she let out a defiant growl as she drew her head up and crushed down on the dragon's hide near her shoulders. He only chuckled at her, tightening his grip.

"You have resolve enough… but you heart is clouded. Something is keeping you from what you want." He drawled on, "What do you truly want?"

His grip had tightened enough so she let go to take in heavy breaths, in turn he let loose but still held her in a tight grip. She could no longer move no matter how she tried. He wanted to know what she wanted, it was a dumb question because he already knew, she had come here for it and it was the first thing she spoke of.

"I want the power to take back what is mine!" she roared, but the words somehow felt wrong.

He only tightened his grip ever so slightly, "No… what does your heart desire? What is the truth behind wanting this power? Show me what drives you to live and conquer your foes. I want the real reason…"

His power surged around her causing her she roar out as her mind was thrown into the past again….

"Father…. How long will I be living with them?" a child asked from the back of a scaly dragon mount.

"I am sorry Kintauri, but it will have to be a very long time. You understand you will have to mate the Western prince when your old enough. It is a duty that is of great honor to your mother and I. My friend Taisho is also looking forward to this alliance of clans." He said.

The man was broad and had a thick voice, but also very gentle. He was a tall male, the dragon Lord, her father. He flew in front of her red dragon steed, guiding it by the reins as she sat side saddle gripping it's mane with her hands. He looked at her, his silvery eyes gentle. His markings glided over his eyes in sideways V shapes in purple on the outside of his eyes and toward his ears and a simple golden oval on his forehead.

She glanced downward, "I don't want to marry a dog father…. I want to stay with you still." She murmured.

He glided back next to the dragon she mounted, she looked back to her right toward the other warrior who was well trusted in her father's court, and even a friend. When she looked back at her father, he smiled faintly. He looked so strong with that smile. His thick armor with large spikes and think black pelt around his chest fluttered behind him over one shoulder. It complimented his blue hakama and indigo haori that had patterns of blue like the seas on his left shoulder and sleeves.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I know you don't. But it's the best we can do for you with the north in its current state. We want you to be happy while you grow and my friend has agreed to take you under these terms, and it will help us all. You'll see my little one." He finished with a kiss to her forehead.

"Ryokotsusei…" he said suddenly looking back to the dark clade warrior with blue facial markings, "Take the dragon, I will go ahead to meet Taisho before he joins with us the rest of the way to his palace fortress."

"Yes Mi'lord." Ryukotsusei's softer tone said.

Kintauri looked to the other dragon, a younger male then her father, but far older then she by at least two hundred fifty years. He took the reins and looked at her with a mildly soft smile before he looked to her father. He nodded and took a last smile at her before he pushed on, his rough auburn hair fluttering behind him as he took his dragon form. A orange red dragon with a dark red black mane like a lion. Then he was gone moments later, moving faster then she could seem to realize.

"Don't fret Princess. If it makes you feel any better, I agree with you. You shouldn't have to be with a dog over one of your own. " he said kindly, his blue green hair falling behind him in a ponytail.

"It's not that…. I don't know this dog and I don't want to leave home…" she said softly confiding in him.

"I see… you are your father's daughter then. Hey, I will visit if it makes you cheer up a bit." She said calmly looking at her as he moved forward a bit.

"You don't have to… I'm sure you'll be busy as well." She said quietly gripping her dragon's mane tighter.

"No little one, it'll be no trouble.."

"That's enough Ryukotsusei, you will not have many visits, so don't promise to many." An older voice said in a deep booming growl as a large white dragon with two golden horns on his forehead and red orange down his back flew up to her other side.

"Mokai Sensei? You're coming too?" she asked, her tone a bit lighter.

In a flash his massive forty or so foot form shrank down in a cloud of demonic aura until he flew along next to her opposite of Ryukotsusei. He was not all dragon though, he was part dog. He told her so himself. His family lived in the north and the west because his father was a Dog and his mother a Dragon. She knew his mother, she took care of her many times, but because his father was a dog, she never met him.

"Of course, I am still your teacher and your retainer my young lady." He said with a faint smile and a nod at her in respect.

She glanced over to see Ryukotsusei looking a bit annoyed, but she had seen him like that a lot and it was hard to understand why. She tended to just let him be because she only understood that he was a warrior captain under her father. He was very nice to her though, never mean, however, she still didn't trust him as well as her father did because of the incident with her elder brothers and yet, didn't understand why no one punished her for it.

"Look… there is that palace Princess. It's off in the distance." Ryukotsusei said, moving again to her side and leaning in, his face near hers as he pointed and guided her eyes via his arm toward the distance.

She gasped lightly. It was huge and farther away, a military fortress of massive portions. She knew it was big because how large it appeared from where they were. A town hidden within and a great building that was grand like a palace, the palace of the fortress. It was lite up bright in the night even as two large figures flew into view. Kintauri squinted as Ryukotsusei moved away from her his eyes focused on the beastly figures.

"The lord of the west and your father are coming Princess, and the prince follows." He said to her.

She just nodded as she looked upon the large dog demon and a smaller younger one behind him. Both dawned white fur and grand looks as they moved into view, the closer they got she realized. The dogs aren't much different than her father and the many dragons that had fur or both fur and some scales. They looked alike.

Even the younger youkai dog held his father's looks but smaller and somewhat puppy like. He was just as she was, and likely just as old. She had a bit of relief to realize he was not much older than she was. It may yet be ok, but still, the feeling she held burned her to know she was going to be left behind. Alone.

The differences of she being a dragon in a dog's world would be a harsh one to overcome.

* * *

><p>"There you are…" he said, making Sesshomaru turn around to look.<p>

Sesshiro was being rather snappy already? No, he was concerned and it was showing in his eyes. Sesshomaru was having a hard time after speaking with Kagome, her words seemed to get to him more than he expected and he had made finally up his mind. His instincts had already been shoving him along to react in odd ways when he realized this male was his son. He had more than one time corrected certain behaviors and he felt that he acted before he even thought about it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called running around from behind Sesshiro.

"Rin…" he greeted in a low tone.

"Yeah, your brat was clinging to me when I got up and now she will not leave me be." He said firmly with little change in his plain expression, but his tone was a bit irritated.

"Lord Sesshiro is nicer then he acts." She chimed as she ran around to his other side and grabbed his arm, "He says that you both are going to save Lady Kintauri… is she ok Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin…" he said kneeling down in front of her, "Sesshiro will be staying with you until I return…"

"No way am I staying behind, old man! You're not going to go after her alone… besides, she's my mother and you were never there to even have a right to go after her. So step down!" he said, his expression changing to narrowed gaze and full of anger as held his head high.

Rin just looked between them as he stood firm after taking a step forward slightly. He was not sure why, but this boy's words bothered him some, but then very little this boy said seemed to bother him and he felt he knew why. He was a young boy without his father and has a great deal of hate for him in turn. Sesshomaru felt with his current choice, he would court Kintauri when he pulled her out that he would be a father and he accepted that.

Somehow he was unable to not accept the boy, maybe it was because of who his mother was. If it were any other female he would turn them away. Luckily, he knew now other females since Kintauri vanished from him. Sure he enjoyed the occasional female, but rarely and never did he have attachments to them. Never was he able to gain another attachment aside from Rin, but she… he felt she was a pup in need of a parent. He took the role.

Perhaps in the end, it was because of Rin needing him that made him accept Sesshiro. Rin needed a father and a mother, he could only fill the role of a father for her, family, a pack,. In some way she took his heart that way. That step pushed him to accept Sesshiro in the same way as soon as he realized he was Kintauri's son and his as well. His blood, his son, and Rin… he accepted as his daughter.

That's what it was, he had gained much since the events of the past and now he was able to change and become stronger. He was able to now have something to protect. A family that seemed to come from nothing and a past that returned to him and gave him the push he needed. A push to fight with the great power he had obtained for something the really matter to him now.

"What?" Sesshiro said staring him down.

"Rin, mount Ah-Un and move away from this area." He commanded as his aura spiked a bit.

"Yes Mi'lord." She said as she ran to the dragon by him, the dragon knelt for her, then it obeyed her command and took flight.

"I was not there before because I was young and naive. I was not aware of your birth nor your existence, however… it is time you have a father to teach you manners and a father to be there now where he was capable in the past…" He growled slightly his aura spiking more and his eyes turning red.

Sesshiro took a step back, his gaze in awe and slight fearful surprise, more surprise then anything as he moved back step after step as his gaze moved higher and higher as he changed form.

"You're going to attack me, is that…"

"I am going to make you respect me boy… and I am going to seek your approval of me and my choice to finish what I started with your mother nearly three hundred years ago…." he snarled his declaration as his head rose high with fangs gleaming.

"Hnn…. Fine... let's see what my dog side is made of…" Sesshiro snarled low and followed the same display and stood before him after jumping back, the cloud the vanishing in a twister of a pinkish purple aura.

Sesshomaru looked upon the son he didn't know he had until just days ago and had accepted that he had in fact planted his seed in the woman he now knew for sure that he wanted. He wanted her because she completed him, she was his opposite and yet they fit perfectly. She was his heart and he was her blade. He loved her and would care for his progeny as well, no matter if the boy hated him.

"I see who you take after…" he said in a faint but proud tone wrapped in a rumbling growl.

He looked the male over. He was thick and broad like he was, slightly shorter in height yes, but with a slightly longer body like his mother. But his color matched his own. Only, his fur tuffs were of a darker gray, with vivid deep reds that tipped his pelt and the flowing fur from his legs and tail. That detail was from Kintauri's side of the family and where she earned red markings.

It was the only explanation for the strange color that tipped the fur that started on the male's shoulders and wrapped around the back of his neck in waves. Then his markings on his maw, there was a single mark above his upper lips on both sides, and single below in the same manner, instead of split at the corner of his jaw and connected like his.

"Yeah? Who's that?" he asked sarcastically, thus telling Sesshomaru that he knew all to well that he looked primarily like him.

In a snarl, the young male charged him, jumping toward him with a paw outstretched, claws splayed in attack. Sesshomaru merely jumped to the side as he landed, his claw raking the earth before their owner turned to follow, only to have fangs in the back of his neck.

Sesshomaru felt the power in Sesshiro as he shifted under his fangs, trying to pull away by sheer strength before rearing up and clawing at his face. It was a trick his mother had done to him when the first met again but in battle. Only, Sesshiro was able to cut two marks on the side on his neck that lightly bled, turning the fur a crimson red.

Their roars echoed far and before long as he scuffled with his progeny, Inuyasha and the rest showed up at a distance, watching them. It was no bother to him, only now they would lay witness to his actions to prove himself to his son and to win his claim on Kintauri. If she accepted him, he would court her farther until she was all his.

It was his goal as of right now because he would not have a clear mind knowing that Sesshiro did not agree with him being anywhere near his mother or him. He had a rank to prove and more.

The battle moved back a forth, rearing forms, biting and clawing at each other as Sesshomaru pushed his weight around just as his son was doing. Before long, he was able to shove Sesshiro over and get his jaws around his back leg. It was a change to show a trick that could be learned and maybe use later in battle, or so he would hope. His son may be as hard headed as he from what he was able to see so far.

With a hard pull upward, Sesshomaru caused his opponent's balance to be thrown and slide as he whipped his form in a half circle and released. Sesshiro was tossed into part of the river and he slammed his head into a few trees, crushing them under his immense size. He didn't move anymore for a few moments and only lowly grumbled a snarled.

"Are you done boy?" he questioned taking a few steps forward.

That was all it took for the young demon to shift and roll onto his feet. He turned around to look at him and in that moment they charged again. Clashing like thunder in a storm. It was more intense now as after each clashing attack one or the other blocked or was faintly wounded, but not enough to be of any concern.

Sesshomaru knew that this battle would be one of skill and cunning. But it would also be a show of stamina and power. Who held more of each? Who was the better male that deserved respect?

For him, he knew it had to be him, no matter what. He knew his power, and now it was time to stop holding back and show his son what his father truly was made of. Sesshomaru would pull his rank over Sesshiro that the young demon did not know was there. He was the alpha here this boy would bow to him and accept him on way or another.

He would have what he wanted. What he truly desired, a chance to be the father he could be and to take the woman he so desperately wanted for himself.

In a snarl, Sesshiro shoved his form onto his and Sesshomaru responded in a great display of power. A power and ability he had not used in ages in his demonic form. He parted his jaws in a roar that called a surge of power to strike his claws and body. He shoved the demon away and stepped back.

If this male was anything like he and Kintauri, this battle would be far from being over. Using attacks like a dragon and being a dog was unheard of, but Sesshormaur was mentored in many ways of a dragon.

He opened his jaws in a snarled and a wave of power of green and blue fired from his maw. The original Dragon Strike that he trained into his old blade, the Tokijin, only in its original form, it was far more powerful unless controlled as it was now.

Could Sesshiro handle it even at a lesser level? If he was true to his blood, Sesshormaru had now doubt about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Kintauri(Older & Younger), Mokai (younger), Kintauri's Father the Lord of the North(Name will be revealed later), Sesshiro (c) FreyaShepherd (Also on DA)


	21. Awakening of Warriors

**Summery: **Four years after the defeat of Naraku, a stranger from Sesshomaaru's past shows up, her heart lost and clouded. Driven from her kingdom, she finds comfort in her old childhood friend... but old feelings surface into something more then just friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or their stories, they are to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>It was dark so fast and he felt a sting like nothing he had ever before. It blacked him out and left him only mildly aware of fangs in his neck and the feeling of flying before being laid on the ground. It was a strange sensation to have felt. And voices of concern, then he had completely blacked out. At least that's what he could remember before losing consciousness. How long ago was that battle anyway?<p>

What was the feeling he was getting now? It was burning his side and he could smell a flesh burn and it was waking him. Wait… he lost the battle. He opened his eyes and groaned faintly as he attempted to sit up.

"Stop Sesshiro lay still!" a woman said harshly.

He felt a hard pressure at his chest from two sets of hands pressed to hold him down and the only thing that kept him from fighting the two females was the shock of losing a battle one on one. He had not lost a one on one battle in over a hundred eighty years. He felt weak and what was worse, the wager in which he had battled. His father won and thus won right to his mother in the proper way, and he showed himself his alpha.

He growled low as he shifted at a sharp pain to his body. It hurt all over and he was stunted to remember why. His father… a dog, he learned to use a dragon's breath somehow. The only way he could think it possible was by a dragon allowing him to earn such power and a dragon teaching it to him. His mother, she must have allowed more trust to the dog youkai then Sesshiro ever thought.

She had to have given his some part of her to allow him any dragon power. Her blood, a feather fur, even her aura. Something had to have been given to allow a dragon ability of that power, and a good amount indeed. But what did she offer him back then?

Maybe that something is why he is still in pursuit of her even after all this time. Sesshiro had always thought that she hated his father, and he felt she held malice toward him. Now however, he was seeing the male charging headlong to save her just as he, as her son, would do now if he was not incapacitated currently. Next to that was a searing pain he felt all over.

"Sesshiro… are you alright?"

A woman spoke again, this time it was calmer and gentler then before. He couldn't help but shift his still red clouded gaze to his left, following the soft sound of her voice.

Low and behold, his eyes set on the young Rin. The little human girl of no more than eleven or twelve years old however, right now in her eyes she held a calm older way about her. It took him by surprise to see the silly young girl who acted like a mere child was far different now. Serious and calm.

She was holding him down as best she could, but he knew if he moved she would not be able to hold a demon as strong as he. It would be a feat that was impossible for a human female no matter their age. He was still in a mild daze about what had happened as well, and for him it was something of great oddity.

His eyes fell to his right, but he stopped before he got there and instead looked ahead. A figure stood leaning against the far wall and it was not until he used his nose did he realize who it was. He was still here. He had not left and this caused him to force his body up into a sitting position.

The young girl and the other female, the priestess Kagome, protested his moving but it was a burst of pure adrenaline that got him up. The females pulled and tugged at his arms to try to get him down, all the while they spoke of his condition and how he needed to sit still. He did not hear them when the man stood there, staring when he could be trying to save his mother now.

"Why…. Why are you still here!" he roared as he stumbled to his feet.

He felt light headed when he made a step forward, the red in his eyes shining brighter as a result of his demonic side border lining between calm and mayhem. It was that side that was keeping him from falling now from the pain and weak feeling of his body. His steps stopped in front of the demon, but it was the surge of demonic aura that stopped him in his tracks.

His father had proved to be a powerful warrior and proved he was stronger than he was. It took a blow to his ego to understand what was giving him that power, that will to fight with brutal accuracy. He had something to prove and someone to care for. Just as he did, they cared for the same person and would die for her.

He wouldn't say anything. For the longest time and it started to feel like forever and everything around him seemed to blur and seemed blocked out. Everything but the demonic aura his father lightly let off to warn him to settle down. He may have stopped, but Sesshiro was not about to back down in his stance no matter how weak it may have seemed. He would not back down in his desire for an explanation as to why he was not saving his mother. To Sesshiro, it was clear he was not strong enough to save her, but Sesshomaru was.

His father had earned his respect and beat him, he felt he was strongest in the north and east. Every enemy he came across he smashed and proved his power and worth. In those many fights he had even gained great allies to fight with him, the first being a tiger youkai by the name of Aki. Aki was a leader's son who had other ideas on how to be a leader, and he took them to heart. It was also part of why he followed him now, their ideas were alike.

Right now, for the first time in his life, he was not sure how to fully react to the man in front of him. The golden eyed dog lord before him was the only thing keeping him from acting now. It was all due to the proof of power and the proof that he cared. Not just because he was finally accepting the father who was never there.

"I will go for her…. She will not be left alone to fight destiny alone." He said finally, "And it will not be without her son at my side."

Sesshiro was stunned by the male's words and he could only watch as he turned and left the cottage in a fluid motion. Not without him? He didn't know what to think nor what was going on inside his mind that left him numb not only from the pain, but from the words that now started to sink in.

His legs felt somewhat weak under him as the adrenaline rush he had started to where thin. He barely noticed the female, Kagome, leave the hut. He also didn't notice the younger one gripping his arm until he let himself fall to his knees.

"Lord Sesshiro!" she sounded more concerned than needed, "Please, come lay back down. It'll all be ok but you need to rest." She sounded very sad and slightly frantic.

He slumped his shoulders forward and his hand slowly lifted until his touched the female's hand. It was on impulse, she was upset for a reason he didn't know. He could smell salty tears even now as she stopped pulling on his arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru is worried about you…. You have to get better so he'll calm down…" she gripped his arm tighter in a light sob, "I don't want you to get hurt anymore either…. Your family too.."

He was somewhat shocked by her words. She clearly knew his father well and her kind heart had accepted him as soon as she knew his blood. He now realized this as he looked at her, his amber gazed slightly narrowed into calmness as he found a smile. His dragon nature to comfort a female kicked in and it burned him somewhat.

What else could he do but hold her hand now? The young teen was caring even for someone like him and Sesshomaru. Demons who have killed and been viewed as monsters. "I will heal… stop crying, it's annoying." He said gruffly as he stared at her through his wild untamed bangs.

She just wiped tears away with her free hand and smiled, gripping his hand tightly. His arm had been released, but she now held his other hand in both of hers. Again, a human stunned him. He sounded slightly aggressive and she smiled. He simply turned his head and shifted to a knee, forcing himself to stand, lightly trying to pull his hand from her. Instead she stood with him and held on only letting one hand fall.

She turned and guided him back to the cot, he allowed it. He was in pain, he burned and stung on his whole left side and knew he had been hit there. In fact, he remembered being caught fully off guard by the ability a dog should not have. He attempted to guard and at least he protected his face. He could have lost an eyes or worse. The dog Lord didn't even hold back, he could tell by how close it was to his mother's power. They were brutal forces of power alone but together…

He sat down after turning around. Rin finally let go of his hand and was at his side gathering her supplies and he could smell the herbs she was working into mush for his skin. He lifted a hand, the one Rin did not touch, the one that hand been burned on the back. 'Together….' He thought as he made a fist.

Together they had created a life. Him. It made him wonder, how much power had he yet to tap and learn on the dog side of his youki? He had learned much from the dragons and his mother. He had his own fang after finding how protective he was over the weak. It made a raging fire burn into a raging power, Goukasaiga.

He knew he had a battle going on inside him for power. His power was not in balance like a youkai of fully lines. He was not half human, but half and half of two of the most powerful demons around. Not only that, they were not easily compatible. He only knew one other dog dragon cross and that was his mentor who helped raise his mother and was his grandfather's best friend. His mother's father was the one who had full peace between the two lands until the war started.

He only knew what he was told and read. Someone had caused it and it was not the leaders but someone behind the scenes who wanted war. Who did not agree with their ideas. Today however, he knew the person to be his uncle on his grandmother's side.

He closed his eyes when his father's youki rose high, then it exploded. The sudden fast raise made him look toward the doorway and he slowly shifted to his knee. Rin was pulling on him again. She was concerned he was to badly hurt and hadn't finished putting on the salve for his burns.

"I'll be fine…" he all but snarled the words and she let him go in a heartbeat.

She didn't stop however, she instead followed him. To his surprise she put her smaller body next to his and pulled his arm over her shoulder. She was short, but her shoulders came up just below his. Clearly enough to try and help support him, he didn't feel he needed it but he did not deny her from helping him either. It was a strange thing; he could not bring himself to push her away like he could any other female. Though, she was not a demon either and was more fragile, he could hurt her if not careful.

He took his gaze from her when she met his gaze, she was pretty. He hadn't noticed it until she was right in front of him and not giggling like a child. He looked up to the sky. It was dark and clouds hovered around the moon and it peaked out in the spaces the clouds opened as they moved. He looked around until his eyes fell to shrine gates up tall stairs. They, sitting with his back to them was a massive dog, his father had taken demon form.

He could only see the top half of his form and he smelled light blood and he narrowed his gaze. He had wounds on his body in a few areas. Faint but there. Rin flinched as she griped his wrist tighter at the sudden sound of a roaring howl that came from the dog's raised head. The youki rose up and the message in air made him pull away from Rin and step forward on wobbling legs.

"Wait, Lord Sesshiro…. You can't your still hurt." She said moving to chase after him.

He heard a snarl rip from his throat as he pulled his arm from her as she grabbed him again. He glanced at her for a second to her he fearful but determined eyes. His gazed softened, "I'm sorry… I.." he stopped. He did not have to explain.

He turned and stepped stronger as he left his youki pour out in waves. His father called in order, in grief, in power, and demanded loyalty from those under him. He called for battle. He called to arms for the North right now. Sesshiro found himself changing right before the female human, his snarl ripping out loud as he placed large paws on the ground near the hut and next to another.

A gasp made him look down. The girl had fallen on her butt and stared up at him in shock and awe. He sniffed at her before he brought his head up and watching his step, jumped to the sky to bypass the stairs. He landed behind the male and stepped to his side. Instinct was running on full as he called out for his legion. His call was a whistling howl of a roar.

Sesshomaru fell silent until Sesshiro stopped and gazed at him. The male stood and straightened his body, a soft growl hitting his ears and his father nodded. He joined him in a call to arms and it felt strange that he stood by the male he thought he'd never meet or even care too. He had thought he had abandoned him and his mother. It was his mother that kept him away. Even in his state, he was able to be strong and he was able to put his hate and bitterness of the past behind him because they had a common goal.

Now she needed them both. Their people needed them because soon the dragons on Rakashi's side would move for the other kingdoms and they have to unite now. As their voiced dimmed, sounds in the distance came forth. He heard distinctive dog youkai, and more came in. A few were rather close and he had felt their youki before that called back.

He had even heard a few dragons in that mix and a couple he felt, two he knew right away. When he felt more youki even closer, not even a few miles away, he called out stronger with the demon next to him. The group youki he had just felt sounded with him. He knew these and they were coming to him.

Aki and his comrades had made it. The tiger youkai lead his few comrades here. His odd ball group was a phoenix youkai, a horse demon, and a dog demon, and the only female, a dragon from the northern coast. And of course, Aki, a tiger demon and his trust friend and second in command. His group reined from the four corners, North, South, East, and West and even the smaller areas inside those great countries.

They were proof that they could be allies and exist in peace and in friendship. They would gather and he and Sesshomaru could go help his mother and fight together for the north before Rakashi started moving to the other lands.

* * *

><p>The place was dark and the walls all around him dripped lightly around him. The cavern echoed with each drop of water as he slowly woke from his slumber. He shifted his body and the movement echoed in the darkness.<p>

It was hard to remember where he was and why he was here, but it was all a rush to remember that he had died. His head had been removed from his body and he was left to die. The man that had done it was a friend, was family and he didn't see it coming. His closest friend had… he was the reason he lived.

Circling around and pulling his large beastly form from a resting ball, he slowly stretched out and crushed rocks under his left front hand. His large beastly claws clawed the ground as he let out a growl. Parting his jaws a glow formed, and red eyes opened as he finally woke to his fullest. It was time to wake and finish what he didn't get to start.

"Kitana…. " his voice came out in a snarl and power burst from his chest into the massive built door in front of him.

Rock and metal cried and shuttled as the door that held him inside was blown apart. His rage was deep and his power swelling up from his long sleep. He did not like the plan that was made who knows how many years ago. He could have heal on his own and took power and fought. Who knew if the war was won or lost… who knew who was still alive and who was not.

One person for sure was either dead now or dying or he would not have awaken now. As the light of the night broke into the massive cavern walls, he lightly growled and took a step forward. It was seconds that he emerged and inhaled in the new scents around the mountain range on the border of the east and west.

Scents and sounds traveled on the wind. It was a battle cry. A call for war by a dog and something else… the sound was much like a male he knew, but not quite. He stepped closer to the exit and his red and black color gleamed in the cloud covered moonlight.

"Are you awake Sire? Are you fully yourself?" a male spoke from nearby.

He shifted his gaze down to a male that he knew well. The half-blood was a childhood friend and now that he saw him, the half breed vice he heard on the wind was clearly not his. "Mokai…. How long?" his voice strained to come out clear under his demonic form's growl.

"Almost five hundred years Sire…." The red haired dragon dog said, "Your eldest is in need now more than ever. I am afraid I cannot do much more. It has hit that critical time that had been foreseen and she has been fighting destiny and marking her own path."

"I see…..tell me….. what has transpired since my slumber?" he turned his head to face the sky.

The blood red fur fell into his face, and his sterling blue black and coal colored form fell from the cliff and wings emerged from his body carried him over a village below. He had blood or maroon red markings on his back that moved and faded into his dark coat like going from fire to ash. His youki rose as he made haste, and his comrade began telling him everything. The wind blew his rough dark red mane away as he tossed his head revealing an oval mark of cool gold on his forehead.

He bared his fangs as he made his way to the source that called to him, he did not know what it was, but it begged his attention. The more the dragon mix spoke, narrowing down to the basic thing all the way up to his eldest and her choices, the more he felt he knew what, or who, was calling to him. She was suffering and slipping in her resolve.

* * *

><p>"Why not!"<p>

He held his gaze firmly as he challenged him. He had made the choice and now he suddenly would not listen to him. He did not know if he could make up his mind or if it was a thing that only a young male did to his father. He had challenged his father many a time on many things, but rarely in making battle choices. He had postponed going for Kintauri and Sesshiro did not like it.

"It would not do well to leave for her with so many demons having gathered here. It is to close to the village. Not all are kind to humans." He told Sesshiro firmly.

"Aki can handle them if I put him in charge, I am well enough and strong enough to help you find her." He argued.

"You are not in charge here Sesshiro!" he raised his voice and his youki, it got everyone's attentions and all talk stopped, "It has only been two days. Not even I can fully recover from something as what I used that fast without using my youki to excel my healing. It is an ability you either do not have or have not learned from a dog youkai."

"Then teach it to me…" he calmed slightly.

Sesshomaru raised a brow and refocused on the young male after nearly walking away to let him vent. He wanted him to teach him the ability that his family held dear? It was a new turn of events for him to seek it from him. Sesshomaru did not expect the boy to humble himself to seek his guidance so soon or at all. He seemed just as stubborn as he was.

"Sesshiro… Your aunt is here." Aki said coming up behind him.

Sesshomaru turned to see the tiger he had met about forty hours ago. Sesshiro's group had been the first to find them. He guessed the cat had already been looking for his son before and was already tracking toward him to the village.

"Suzume is?" Sesshiro's tense features slightly lightened as he looked to the feline.

The cat looked from Sesshiro to him and gave him a slight bow, "I am Aki, we meet a day and half ago… I am sorry to interrupt but Suzume has come to help and I also must tell you out of concern…. The youkai are getting restless and there is talk."

"Talk?" Sesshomaru gave the male his full attention.

"Some of your warriors had been speaking of some felines they had come across from my land, they warned of some red and black dragon breaking a seal in the bordering mountains in the east that run to the border of the west." He said.

"A dragon?" he had his attention and in a glance it seemed to get Sesshiro's as well, "Your assistances and honesty in greatly appreciated."

"Of course My Lord. You are Lord Sesshiro's father it is only fair you get the same respect I give him. That is if you are as much like him as I think. He doesn't take after Lady Kintauri as much as you might think so it is assumed he got most of his traits from his father." Aki said.

Sesshomaru looked to Sesshiro who held a stern and annoyed look on his face. It was noticed right away what the tiger meant. The boy who shared his blood held the same annoyed expression he used many times in his life. He looked like him too when he did it.

"More about the dragon Aki…" Sesshiro growled lightly, a trait his mother had in how she expressed herself from time to time. "Don't you have a legend from the war on Northern dragon shrine or something?"

"Yes. In fact, it is for a powerful old dragon that was ruler in the north, he was used in stories for some of us as kids and he was stated a hero on many battle prior to his demise. They describe him as a red and black blue dragon. A Northern blooded dragon. You know, like lady Kintauri. You know, herr longer form and body type and all that. Only, this dragon was the only one to have even been almost black other than the ancient one Sounga from your legends and stories." He looked to Sesshiro, then him.

Aki being a son of the eastern lord he clearly knew many if not most of the legends of the lands. He likely learned them in his travels and during the times they had been allies. The feline tribes were also well known for keeping lore and storytelling.

The tiger continued. "I know a bit about the old battle that took out the black dragon Sounga. It was your father right Lord Sesshomaru? I was told by Lady Kintauri the few times I stayed with Sesshiro at the palace that most all dragon born in a dark color would fall to power lust, but from the stories I heard in my village of the red and black dragon, he was good so he was put in a shrine in my homeland when the war broke out in order to protect him until he was strong enough to wake again after being badly wounded in battle."

It suddenly hit Sesshomaru all in one go. The dragon he spoke of had to be but one. Only he was supposed to be dead, not alive or healing last he had checked. In fact, the dragon that seemed to fit this lore was red, black and dark blue in color. This dragon had his head taken off by someone in his court who he thought he could trust and when Kintauri heard of his death it tore her apart.

There was no way he was still alive after his head was severed, unless… It couldn't be possible could it? Maybe that was why his father ended up having to fight Ryukotsusei in the first place. It was to get to the Northern Lord and save him before the underworld took him. If that was the case, the Red Dragon of the north may very well be the dragon that had been seen breaking out of the mountains.

Sesshomaru turned his form to look east and he stared as he fought the urge to go find out for sure and the urge to still search for a way into the underworld. He still had to keep the demons that numbered around fifty in order and get them moving to the western palace. There he could get Inuyasha to try and open the portal to the underworld again.

When he tried the first time, he didn't even get a swing in before the humans came to seek his and his woman's help in getting rid of a demon that was running around elsewhere in a near village. It bothered him to no extent when Inuyasha refused to open it and let him enter then go help his humans. He said he too wanted to help so he was making him wait. It greatly pissed him off.

There was not much else he could do until Inuyasha returned from assisting humans with their demon problems in other villages. For now, it was time to get a plan moving and move the demons that came to his request to a place that would keep Rin and the other humans safe.

He turned his head when he smelled Rin, he turned to see her coming and it appeared Sesshiro saw her first. The sight before him was somewhat odd in his eyes. That little female who had always following and clinging to him was seemingly taken with his son. She seemed very different with him then she was around him. It was a strange sight even more were Sesshiro did not act violently with her this time. He just raised a brow.

"Sesshiro here…" she said softly and held, "Kaeda said you'd be leaving so I wanted to make sure you had this for you burns. I know demons heal faster but it'll still help."

Sesshiro reached down and touched her head as he cleared his throat. "You didn't have to bring this. I don't need it anymore." He said.

"Haha, wow, you've got a little human admirer. When did you get… Ouch!" Aki had been elbowed in the stomach by Sesshiro before he could finish.

Sesshomaru was not sure what he saw there but it was strange and not much his concern right now. Sesshiro was still like his mother in the way of his kindness to others, even humans, and his dragon nature to be gentler to female since he was a male. Female dragons were the opposite, they were fierce and feisty and more dominate. Yet, somehow he and Kintauri had met in the middle.

"Kintauri…" he softly said as he walked away toward the other youkai, "I'll get to you somehow."

He would, and he would wage war to help her and find her goals and desires met. That was how much he knew he'd fallen in love with her. Nothing would stand in his way. Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong> Mokai, Aki, Sesshiro. The Red Dragon(name will be relieved later) (c) FreyaShepherd (also on DA)

**Notes:** Sorry, been a bit too long but here is the next one. I'm not sure i like this one as much as some of the others because it runs a but on the fast side. But, that's because it'll be getting into the battles and the new war Sesshomaru is about to start and all is starting to come together into a finish for later. It'll also pave the way for a second story of romance with two characters I think would be cute to put together. See if you can guess and i didn't think to try this until they started to interest in the story for a bit.


End file.
